钟爱懵恋
by sunnygal16
Summary: 我的第一篇FANFIC就献给我最爱的懵钟
1. 第一章 关系的微变化

第一章 关系的微变化

"Hyung,你们来啦！"一早就在约好的餐厅准备的李光洙兴高采烈地迎接刚刚泊好车的池石镇和刘在石。三个男人走到一个大餐桌等待着其它成员的到来。

Gary和Haha搭制作组的顺风车来到餐馆，看见大伙的抵达，刘在石不改国民MC的本性招待大家。原本有些冷清的餐厅顿时热闹起来。

"呀！大家都来了，就国钟和智孝还没到。"刘在石唠唠叨叨地说，不时望向入口。

"Hyung是想念我了？才一会儿不见就牵挂到不行。金善雅xi不来了，她说她先回去了，也说祝runningman能够一直大红下去，今天她玩得很开心。"那句话才刚脱口，金钟国和宋智孝一前一后走进餐厅。除了表达金善雅无法出席庆功宴的歉意与对runningman祝福，金钟国当然不忘了讽刺讽刺刘在石。

"总算人齐了，让我们为100集干杯，金钟国那个想活到200岁的人就可以以果汁代酒。"刘在石不甘示弱，一句话让全场的人笑翻了。

"这么值得庆祝的日子，喝一点点不会太伤。"金钟国举起桌上的小酒杯，一小口一小口饮着。

"Party time!"Haha欢呼着，大家一手拿着热乎乎香喷喷的烤肉，一手拿着酒杯畅饮。一些制作人感性地谈论runningman的过去、现在和将来，有些酒量差的就在一旁发酒疯，唱着不知名的歌。

"钟国Hyung,要唱歌吗？这里有KTV哦！"喝得有点茫的李光洙突然想到选这间餐馆的目的之一，他怕对身体健康管理严格的金钟国会闷，好让金钟国打发些时间。

坐在刘在石和Haha两个人之间的金钟国连忙赞成，一个讲个不停，一个疯了般吃肉，让金钟国快憋疯了。拿起麦克风，想说现场那么热闹，毫不犹豫点了代表作之一『今天比昨天更』。轻快的旋律再加上金钟国的热唱，气氛更是达到高潮。Haha更是模仿金钟国，大跳Turbo的Twist King。舞神刘赫刘在石止不住舞瘾，与Haha联合模仿金钟国的『讨人喜爱』，把现场的热闹感翻倍。

Gary也加入了KTV行列，和宋智孝合唱自己团体Leessang的成名曲『不能分手的女人，不能离开的男人』。李光洙在Haha唱着自己的歌『Rosa』时，表现他独有的机械舞。池石镇也在一旁跳着过时的舞蹈，笑得制作群飙眼泪。

整个庆功宴在欢笑声与歌声度过了。大家互相道别后，搭乘自己的车回家了。喝得不少的宋智孝东倒西歪地站在餐厅门口向刘在石和池石镇挥手再见，等着助理来接她。

脑子昏沉沉的，眼前的东西也不清不楚。一个不平稳，宋智孝往后倾。原以为将会和地板来个亲密接触，屁股肯定痛死了。宋智孝脑海中的想法却与现实相反，她躺在一个人的怀中，免去了这场皮肉之苦。宋智孝连忙站好，转过身向着那个人。

"谢谢。对不起。"还没看清楚那个人的样子，宋智孝就对他行了一个超标准的90度鞠躬，用最诚恳的语调感激他的帮助。

"哈哈哈！不客气，下次不要再那么懵就好。还没回去吗？"金钟国看着宋智孝傻呆呆的模样，嘴角勾起了迷人的笑容。刚刚就在宋智孝不远处，正想走出去开车回家，就看见宋智孝失去了平衡，本能去接住了她。宋智孝的超另类回报让他不禁笑出来。

"钟国oppa？哦，等助理来接我。"宋智孝听见那个熟悉到不行的声音，猛抬头一看，真的是金钟国，居然在他面前失态了。宋智孝有些吃惊地看着金钟国，微开双嘴的样子在金钟国眼中就是一个懵得可爱的女孩。

"好吧，一路小心。"金钟国溺爱地抚摸了摸她的头，越过了宋智孝，离开餐馆取车去。这样像哥哥疼妹妹但又有些过度亲密的举动，不知为什么，让宋智孝的心跳得比平常快许多。看着金钟国离去的背影，丝丝的喜悦变成了不舍。

"还有，今天宋智孝好漂亮，不过裙子太短了。"金钟国突然转身，说完就朝宋智孝扬起了大大的笑容，吐了个舌头，头也不回地消失在黑夜里。金钟国不断加快脚步，不是不想回头，而是紧张得快透不过气了。他没想到自己会有这么大胆的动作，只是想乘着没有别人在的时候说出心里头的话。今天的她真的很美，艳丽得如刚盛开的玫瑰花一样。金钟国在回程的路上，一路陪伴他的都是今天宋智孝美丽的倩影。

宋智孝完全镇住了，脸上勾起甜美的笑容。今早大家都说她有多漂亮，多性感，唯独金钟国像个老奶奶唠叨个不停，一直念她裙子太短了。在神的资格赛，看见金钟国被围攻，甚至金钟国自己也不得不爽快地投自己做人类，让宋智孝心情有些不好受，提议在一旁的刘在石也投给带头的李光洙。刚刚的KTV歌唱金钟国也有意无意不让她有机会和他合唱。宋智孝原以为金钟国不怎么喜欢她，有些伤心时，金钟国的一句话却把心里的大石丢到远远的。宋智孝有一种莫名的快乐感觉，等待助理的心情由郁闷变成兴奋。

回到家，金钟国那句话像被按了重复键一样频频在宋智孝的脑海中重复。笑容从来没有在她脸上消失过。宋智孝懒洋洋地躺在床上，看着天花板，把手举起来，五根手指张得大大的。和金钟国的距离就像现在一样，看似随手可及，只要伸出来就能碰到，但实际上根本摸不到，遥远得可怕。

宋智孝把手放下，闭着眼睛，想听听自己的心跳声，心脏平稳地跳着，扑通扑通地，从来没有停止。也许这就是她和金钟国的缘分吧，命运只安排他们做一对兄妹，但妹妹却不知不觉喜欢上哥哥。是缘分不够深，还是遇见得太晚？当时和金钟国认识不深的时候，刘在石就把他和她凑成一对，两个人尴尬的对视不一会儿就被嘉宾的到来打断。后来宋智孝听刘在石说金钟国不想有loveline，好像是因为年龄的关系还有他那个想定下来的心。过了不久，宋智孝就和gary展开周一情侣的loveline。刚开始，宋智孝不时被gary的贴心和关怀感动，但随着时间长了，这份热情也慢慢地变成了一种和gary固定的相处模式。这种机械般的相处模式也在宋智孝和白昌洙恋情公开后，消失得无影无踪，留下的只有兄妹般的照顾。

相反，宋智孝和金钟国的关系从一开始的兄妹情变化成一种宋智孝也不了解的阶段。和金钟国一组总是会有其他成员无法给予的安全感，感觉无论她做什么事都有一个人保护她，即使宋智孝做错事，只要对金钟国装出楚楚可怜的样子，金钟国就不忍心责怪她。合作了这么久，宋智孝和金钟国更培养了不可思议的默契，宋智孝的一句话一个眼神，金钟国马上能感应到并做出超准确的推理。他们的感情一点一滴累计，从陌生变熟悉，互动越来越多。金钟国这个名字再也不是个普通的名字，是宋智孝十分关心的姓名。彼此之间的关心、互相的小争吵、无微不至的体贴都是宋智孝一天录影美好的回忆。她就是喜欢和金钟国黏在一起，喜欢被金钟国保护，喜欢大家称他们是王牌组合。不知道为什么，宋智孝习惯，或者说是享受以Ace的身份与金钟国能力者的身份并肩作战，只是两个人合作的次数不多，但宋智孝和金钟国这两个王牌的合作总能让成员们畏惧。宋智孝就爱那种感觉，是和其他人合作都不会擦出的火花。虽然常被嘉宾成员称赞，宋智孝独爱金钟国限量发行的夸奖，像个孩子一样渴望得到心爱的人的认可。

金钟国回到家后，躺在床上陶醉在宋智孝刚刚呆头呆脑的样子。现在的宋智孝已经不是他心目中疼爱的妹妹，而是个具有吸引力的异性。她的举动言行对金钟国而言都和以前不一样了，有一种特别的魅力，让金钟国忍不住去逗她。金钟国总是喜欢看宋智孝像个孩子一样大笑，喜欢弄她生气，喜欢默默地保护她。在金钟国心中，宋智孝是在一个没有人可以代替的地位，有一个种像妹妹又像情人的关系。他明白宋智孝现在还在恋爱中，所以把这些复杂的情绪通通存在心里，不告诉任何人。现在的金钟国单纯地想以哥哥的身份呵护她，却没想到这个女人渐渐改变了他对她的感情。感情永远是双面的，只有单方面的感觉是不会幸福的，他想看见宋智孝幸福地笑，告诉他现在的她很幸福很满足，而宋智孝身旁的那个人不会是他，金钟国只能感叹命运的安排如此奇妙。关上灯，房里静得听得到自己的呼吸声，金钟国想打破这寂静的气氛，打开音响，把音乐调至只有自己听到的声量，是自己专辑的歌『一个男人』。金钟国冷笑，也许一个男人就必须孤独的，埋进被窝里入睡了。

他们不知道，其实命运的齿轮已经开始逆转了，一切只看他们的手是否能牢牢地抓住彼此。


	2. 第二章 温柔的拥抱

第二章 温柔的拥抱

"偶吧，能不能来陪我？嘿嘿！"电话那头的人似乎喝得很醉。

金钟国的眉头微微地皱起来，担忧与紧张在脑海里乱窜。

"智孝，你在哪里？"

"我在。。。偶吧，你猜呀？哈哈！"

这个女人真是太过分了！金钟国的声量随着心里头的担心提高。

"呀，宋智孝，你在哪里？"

"偶吧好凶哦！呜呜呜。。。"

怎么好端端的突然哭了起来呢？金钟国平复了情绪，把自己的声量调至最温柔的声调。

"智孝呀，你在哪里啊？"

"偶吧好温柔，好可爱噢！"宋智孝突然唱起了金钟国的『讨人喜爱』，音色当然是相当不堪入耳。

被宋智孝这样一闹，金钟国不知道要气还是要笑。和宋智孝纠缠了一番后，金钟国来到了她所说的公园。眼前的这一幕，让金钟国的心揪成一团，很痛很痛。。。

宋智孝的确在公园里，一个人静静地靠在秋千，似乎是睡着了。秋千下有几罐喝光了的啤酒，应该喝了不少吧！疲惫的面容在暗黄的街灯下更显苍白，可能是最近一直在剧组录影两边跑，宋智孝睡得很沉，一定累坏了。身体在阵阵冷风中颤抖，看得金钟国心疼极了。

金钟国把风衣脱下，披在宋智孝身上。他慢慢地蹲下来，用温暖的双手拭去宋智孝脸上冰冷的泪珠。是谁让你哭泣，让你伤心的人是谁？金钟国冷冷地笑，一个哥哥这样想也未免太超过了，自己并不是她的什么人，顶多是个没有血缘关系的哥哥，好像根本没有权利去管宋智孝想要什么，在乎什么，因为他从来不是宋智孝生命中的主角，那个她注视的焦点。

把手伸回去，站起来想拿起手机打给宋智孝的助理时，手就被宋智孝紧紧地抓住。金钟国有些吃惊，望着刚刚还沉睡的宋智孝眯着眼看着他，眼神透露出恳求与真诚，甚至是一种撒娇，让金钟国无法抗拒的撒娇。宋智孝把金钟国的手贴在自己冷冰冰的脸，闭着眼感受着他手背间传过来的温暖。金钟国也任宋智孝拉着他的手，严格来说是他根本不忍心把手抽回来。两个人就这样维持这种有些暧昧的姿势，良久宋智孝才慢慢地把金钟国的手从脸上拉开，但手里还是紧紧握着，丝毫没有想放开的意识。

"谢谢你，钟国oppa。"宋智孝抬起头，展出一个甜甜的笑容。

"你不冷吗？我都快冻僵了。"金钟国半开玩笑地说，把另一只手伸进裤袋里。

"我走不动。"宋智孝嘟起嘴，眼睛睁得大大的，指了指麻痹的脚。她就是喜欢对金钟国撒撒娇，用小女人的语气动作对待他，除了金钟国独有的可爱国儿，宋智孝最喜欢被金钟国照顾，像水晶娃娃保护她。

"上来吧！"金钟国把地上的啤酒罐捡起来丢进附近的垃圾桶，蹲在宋智孝前面，示意背她。

"快点啦！"被金钟国这么一说，还在受宠若惊的宋智孝连忙跳上金钟国的背。金钟国这种命令式的语调对宋智孝而言是另一种关心，金钟国一向在表达能力就不太好，尤其是女生。虽然有超高的智商和完美的身躯，但金钟国面对女孩子就是有一种过度的害羞和绅士。宋智孝乖乖地把头靠在金钟国的肩上，渐渐地再进入梦乡，画面上看起来像一对热恋中的情侣。

金钟国小心翼翼地把宋智孝放到副驾驶座，生怕会惊醒他。金钟国歪着头看着熟睡中的宋智孝，不知梦到了什么，眉头皱着，梦呓了几句。金钟国把脸凑过去，用左手的拇指和食指把宋智孝的眉间弄平，指尖温柔地弹了她的额头。正当金钟国想站起来时，宋智孝突然坐起来，双嘴轻轻划过金钟国的嘴唇，头倒在金钟国压在座位的右手。金钟国整个人马上缩回来，两眼直直看着醒来的宋智孝左手揉着头，另一只手掩嘴打哈欠。

"Oppa,怎么不叫醒我？"宋智孝叹了口气，望着金钟国傻乎乎的样子，嘴角不自禁上扬。

僵硬在那里的金钟国只能胡乱地微笑，欲言又止，原本想说的安慰话被刚才的吻给弄得灰飞烟灭。金钟国没有理由地挥手，把头别过去，企图想掩饰他红彤彤的双颊。

"我载你回家。"害羞的心情好不容易平静，金钟国才勉强从喉咙挤出这几个字，身体如机械般走到主驾驶座，启动引擎往宋智孝家出发。

"可以拒绝吗？"

"为什么？很夜了，还不回家休息，你最近那么忙，要好好照顾身体。"

"你很唠叨也，就不想打扰到爸爸妈妈，算了，载我到酒吧去。"

"你还喝？喝那么多，很伤身体的。"

"我还不想回家。 "

"我要去录音室，要去吗？"

"也好，可以做你第一个听众，给你一些评论。"

"你不要捣蛋就好。"

车子的目的地改变了，往金钟国的录音室去，原本应该是安静的路途变得不再寂寞，因为有她，宋智孝。。。

"你先坐在这里，我去准备一下。"金钟国打开灯，把宋智孝带到一旁的沙发，自己就习惯性地去整理待会儿要练习的歌。

"这个怎么弄？"宋智孝一蹦一跳到金钟国身后，看他熟练地操作，心里不免好奇。

"等下我进去，你按这个就可以听到我了，这个是让你跟我沟通的，其他的别乱动。"把宋智孝领到椅子上，详细说明一些简单的操作方法，推开隔音室的门，带上耳机，问宋智孝是否听得见他的声音。宋智孝竖起大拇指，用灿烂的笑容回复他。

"这首歌曲叫做男人也会悲伤，希望听众一号会喜欢。"伴着有些激情的曲，金钟国带着感伤和深情的情绪把这首歌发挥到极点，天籁般的声音让平时粗神经的宋智孝也深深感受到一种不舍的感觉，她心中此时却夹杂着不安和矛盾。从歌声中明确的感觉到金钟国对一个人的眷恋，宋智孝居然有点妒忌这个人能从金钟国心中得到思念，自己却不能成为那个女孩。

宋智孝放在双腿旁的手紧紧握成拳头，心脏若有若无跳动。金钟国真的很完美，长得帅，身材好，又会唱歌，有幽默感，风度翩翩，也很照顾她。宋智孝对他的好感就这样累积，而他对待她有时像哥哥对妹妹，有时像普通的女生，有时却流露出不同的关心。望着眼前陶醉在唱歌的金钟国，宋智孝自然而然笑出来。哥哥，让我陪你吧，以妹妹的身份。

唱完最后一个音，宋智孝激动地起立鼓掌，金钟国从隔音室走出来，有些邪恶的笑让宋智孝背脊一阵凉。

"到你了。"

"为什么？我只是听众。"

"你麻烦到我，唱首歌补偿很难吗？而且你不是喜欢唱歌？"

"太突然了，你才唱一首,不够，进去多唱几首。 "

"刚才你也没有专心听，我生气了。"

"谁说的？我拍手拍得多激烈，你没听到。"

"你就不能唱一首吗？好想听哦！"

金钟国拿出招牌国儿式撒娇，宋智孝果然受不了，被金钟国推进隔音室，脑子里不停打转着该唱什么歌。金钟国在外面对她说可以了，宋智孝才回过神来，唱了她的名曲Tears，高亢的嗓音赐予这首歌不一样的风味。

金钟国在外头笑个不停，熟知音乐的他却从宋智孝的歌声中感觉到淡淡的忧愁，她的专情是专属于刚刚令她哭泣的那个人，那个让她喝醉的人吧，自己则只是一个她不会动心的大哥哥，有智慧有才华的哥哥。宋智孝真的很完美，长得漂亮，身材不错，又会演戏，对人好，气质非凡，也很尊敬他。她一步一步侵略他封锁了好久的心，但不时表现出单纯的兄妹关系。金钟国完全猜不透宋智孝对自己的感觉，究竟是哥哥，朋友，搭档，还是有好感的异性。看着宋智孝陶醉在歌中，金钟国苦涩的笑着。智孝，让我守护你，只希望你幸福，以哥哥的身份。

"Oppa,我...失恋了。"唱完一曲，宋智孝大声对着麦克风说，然后就跪坐在地上大哭。今天，她和白代表拖拖拉拉的恋情终于做了个了断，恋情扑光后，他们彼此的距离不但没有增加，反而越来越远，本来就稀少的好感顿时烟消云散。今天，他打过来，问宋智孝是否还喜欢他，宋智孝诚实地说没有，他们就平平淡淡地分手了，没有争吵，没有后悔，没有惋惜，宋智孝反而觉得如释放了另一种压力。压力消失的同时，心灵却无法完全适应。工作的压力立刻被放大，大得让她窒息，让她哭泣，让她喝酒，让她有勇气打给金钟国。

金钟国马上冲进房间里，犹豫不决，最后选择静静坐在她身边，忍住心痛看着她无法自拔的哭。宋智孝扑进金钟国怀里，想寻找暂停流泪的秘方，两只手抱着他大大的身体，小脸靠在金钟国的胸上，听着他的心跳加速，眼泪居然神奇停止了，多了可爱的笑容。

"笑什么？"悬在空中的双手放下来，宋智孝的拥抱把金钟国吓了一跳，突然得让他不知所措。一想起宋智孝哭泣的样子，本想推开她的手变成放在她的肩上，轻轻拍打着。

"Oppa心跳好快啊！害羞吧！"

"哪有？一定是被你刚才独特的歌声还有惊人的声音吓到，所以心跳比较快，还有，你要赖在我怀里多久？"

"就多一下下，我失恋了，就让让我吗。再多一会。"

"就一小会。"

"你很难过吧？"金钟国试探性地问，虽然不想从宋智孝口中得到"是呀"的答案，但嘴巴还是忍不住问了。

"说实话，没什么感觉，反而想是一个压力释放出来了一样。"宋智孝"依依不舍"地离开金钟国的怀中，本来放在他背上的手一点一点地松开，却不想抽回去。

"好了，现在真的很夜了，我要回家了，先载你回去。"金钟国把宋智孝拉起来，收拾东西准备回家，背对着宋智孝的脸挂住一个美丽的笑容。

"钟国oppa，谢谢你。"回家的路上，宋智孝脱口而出了这句话。

"豆腐都给你吃了，还谢谢什么？"金钟国做势擦泪，换来宋智孝往胳膊上来一记拳头。

"拜拜！"金钟国把车停在宋智孝家附近的公园，在车上看着她渐渐缩小的身影，金钟国笑出来，开车回家。

今晚的夜没有星星的点缀，少了月亮的照耀，但在两个人心中却是最闪亮的夜晚。

。


	3. 第三章 汗水下的小甜蜜

第三章 汗水下的小甜蜜

今天是runningman第103集录影，主题是公主大人特辑，是女王峰的升级版。录制开场前，金钟国就已经发现宋智孝不在了，他有些焦虑地寻找宋智孝的身影，想说刚刚明明就有看到她啊！突然脑子里出现一个想法，金钟国扬起了笑容。难道她是公主之一？上次的女王特辑她也是其中一个女王，这次也一样吧！心里扑通扑通地跳，幻想着宋智孝的公主装扮，一定很漂亮吧！想到这心里就乐滋滋的。

在刘在石和李光洙的打闹后，公主大人race正式开始。金钟国池石镇一组，刘在石李光洙一组，GaryHaha一组，第一个任务是『寻找伞下的公主们』。

一眼望去，几十把阳伞进入眼帘，要找到还真是不容易。每一组都用心寻找着公主的踪影。金钟国也很用心地找着他唯一的公主大人—宋智孝。

宋智孝坐在阳伞下，她顶着一顶圆形的草帽。深蓝色及膝的星星印记长裙在风中飘扬着，把她玲珑有致的好身材突显出来，一双棕红色的高跟鞋让她的身体比例更加好看。宋智孝远远看着成员们傻乎乎地到处寻找公主们，不禁笑了出来。

金钟国拉着池石镇找公主时，突然有一种强烈的预感宋智孝就在附近。回头一看，只见宋智孝坐在不远处的伞下发呆，懵智的招牌呆样真是傻得可爱。正巧宋智孝往金钟国的方向望去，金钟国对她浅浅一笑，宋智孝也对他比了一个OK的手势，金钟国便拉着池石镇往另一个方向走去。看着他们离去的背影，宋智孝不以为然，她明白节目必须顾及嘉宾的放松量。做了两年多的成员，她十分了解但从来不曾埋怨，对她来说runningman就像一个温馨的大家庭。刘在石和池石镇就是这个家的大家长，金钟国是有些霸道但其实很关心大家的哥哥，哈哈是家族中的开心果，Gary是这个家里默默陪伴大家的聆听者，李光洙就是常被欺负但其实大家都很照顾的可爱忙内。而她，宋智孝就是家庭里万绿中的一点红，备受哥哥们疼爱的妹妹，弟弟依靠的姐姐。她很喜欢这种如家人般亲近的感觉，很珍惜每一次的录影，很在乎每一位成员，很感谢runningman的出现。当然，没有runningman，她也不会更了解她心中的那个男人，金钟国。

同一个时候，刘在石、李光洙、哈哈和gary站在今天的公主之一，申世京的身边。两组人看起来势必要得到世京公主的芳心。金钟国和池石镇晚到了一步，金钟国果断放弃，拖着池石镇去找另一位公主。池石镇苦笑，感觉被这充满霸气的弟弟控制住了，但他平时就不是一个很有主见的人，有人帮他安排也好。

"Hyung，刚刚我看到卢士燕大姐，真的。"哈哈一脸认真地告诉刘在石他们，比起刚刚找到的卢士燕大姐，两个小孩当然比较想和外形娇美的申世京同一组。

"真的？"刘在石一向都不太介意跟谁同组，所以听到卢士燕大姐的到来也只是惊讶她的出演。

两组人各展所长，而最后申世京竟然不选择和好朋友李光洙一组，选了哈哈gary那组，让两个小孩乐得快飞上天了。申世京的选择让身为好友的李光洙心里有一点点酸酸的。当然，这也表示刘在石李光洙必须到卢士燕大姐那里进行第二轮的争取公主争。

金钟国池石镇这组早已在那儿准备好了，趁着拍摄空档，金钟国偷偷地瞄向宋智孝，Miss懵还在她自己的思想空间畅游。金钟国看到了不禁噗吱一笑，身边的池石镇一脸疑惑的看着他，望向金钟国看去的方向，心中的疑问句更加大。

"Hyung,录影了啦，别发懵了。"金钟国摇了摇身旁的池石镇，怎么连石镇哥也在发呆，看来懵智的懵病会传人，金钟国笑了出来。

"啊！哦..."还在想着刚刚那个问题，池石镇的思想就被打断。脑袋内出现过很多种想法，但只有两个可能性是说得过去。第一，金钟国单方面喜欢宋智孝；第二，他看错了。想了想，第二个可能性比较大，毕竟金钟国也是个注重形象的人，不会去破坏别人的感情，更何况那个人是他的妹妹。池石镇快速地打断自己的想法，提醒自己别再想了，不然他一定无法录影下去。

这一次的公主争夺赛的主人翁是卢士燕。两组人各据一词，刘在石李光洙提供最佳服务，而金钟国池石镇把优胜经验统统搬出来讲。最后，卢士燕大姐把手交给了刘在石和李光洙。

"我是因为Gary才选你们的。"卢士燕姐看着眼前的高个子，微笑着说，这句话让在场的人都笑翻了。

"我是李光洙，不是Gary。"李光洙欲哭无泪，刚刚被申世京拒绝的心又被划了一刀。

"喔，嘿嘿，对不起咯！"卢士燕不好意思地笑道。

目送刘在石那组离开后，金钟国和池石镇走到宋智孝面前，和她一起走到刚刚录制开场的地方与其他组集合。宋智孝的组最晚到，必须选出一个箱子，里面放着其中一位组员的姓名牌，用途PD没说清楚，只是说在最终场所就会知道了。

金钟国顺手拿起放在前面的箱子，要交给PD时，被宋智孝拍了他的手，说这应该是公主选的。池石镇也拿起了眼前的箱子要交给PD，又被宋智孝阻止。两个男人都拿他没辙，只好顺着宋智孝的意思选，谁叫她今天是公主大人。宋智孝拎起中间的箱子，拿出去给工作人员，让他们单方面确认。

"要是是智孝自己，一定很好笑。"哈哈刚说完，PD们的额头冒出了三条线。还真的给哈哈说中，抽到的箱子里面放着的是公主宋智孝自己的名牌!

"好，我们确认完毕了。"PD有气无力地说。"可以离开了。"

换好队服后，金钟国和池石镇站在外面等待正在换衣的宋智孝。池石镇和制作组讨论一些新的游戏概念，在一旁的金钟国早已在脑海中游走。那晚不经意的吻他还记得，虽然只是轻轻一吻，宋智孝也不知道这件事，但金钟国始终忘不了那个感觉，是一种甜甜温温的感觉。金钟国把手放在嘴上，似乎能感受到她吻过的余温，脸上勾起完美的弧度。

换好衣的刘在石从更衣室走出来，看见站在外头的金钟国若有所思地摸着自己的双唇，傻傻地笑着。刘在石一脸疑惑地看着他很亲的弟弟，他很了解金钟国，这样的笑容好像好久没见过了，有些羞涩但充满幸福的感觉。最后一次看见应该是在Xman时期，但这样的笑容早已经随着节目停播而消失得无影无踪，今天却突然又出现在他脸上。刘在石想了一会，决定先专心在节目上，录影后再找他慢慢谈，便走过去加入池石镇和制作组的对话。

宋智孝匆匆地从更衣室走出来，看见站在不远处的成员们，才放心下来。宋智孝是一个要求完美的人，即使做不到十分，也要做到九分。她不想别人为了等她而耽误到流程，所以一向来都不会拖延大家的时间。今天的宋智孝却有些失常，她想起来了，上个星期他她无意间亲了金钟国，心情已经乱七八糟了。在得知和他同组后，大脑就已经不在她的管辖范围内了，想到可能会跟他会有一些肢体上的接触，宋智孝简直快窒息了，也因为这样她呆在更衣室内自言自语快十分钟了。宋智孝好不容易鼓起勇气走出来，但一看到金钟国，心里就乱如麻。"宋智孝，你可以的,你可是专业的演员，情绪管理难不到你。"刚往前走一步，却给身后的叫声给吓着了。

"智孝欧尼，等等我！我吓到你啦？对不起。"申世京从更衣室走出来，看见在前面的宋智孝，叫住她想说要一起走去成员那边，却没想到吓到姐姐了。

"没关系？怎么了吗？"宋智孝定了定惊，亲切地说。

"没事，想说一起走过去，可以吗？"申世京不好意思地吐了吐舌头。

"好啊！一起走。"宋智孝心想有个人陪着她，好过一个人面对，两个人便肩并肩往同一个地点走去。

宋智孝走过来的同时，金钟国已经紧张极了，脸部表情情绪管理一向都不是他的强项，只能勉强地去憋着那些七凌八乱的情绪，假装笑脸盈盈地和其他成员们迎接走过来的申世京和宋智孝，还有在她们后面的卢世燕。

"1,2,3,开始！"工作人员打板后，各组人分别到自己的车出发去第一个任务场所。

"弘大，ok!"金钟国看了放在车上的任务卡，自信满满地出发了。一路上，除了一些基本的打打气，池石镇和宋智孝一直很认真地补眠，金钟国专心驾驶，几乎没有什么对话。金钟国不时从望后镜望着坐在后面的宋智孝，

看她睡得如孩子一样，脸上挂住甜甜的笑容。

"Hyung,到了。智孝，别睡了。"到达目的地时，金钟国摇了摇身边的池石镇，叫醒还在睡的宋智孝。宋智孝伸了个懒腰，回金钟国一个淡淡的微笑。三个人下车后，小跑步跑到任务地点，在他们前面的是刘在石那组。

"脚不能动地！呀，上次不也是这样吗？"刘在石激动地反击，他这一组的公主可不轻啊！

"不是换了队员吗？"PD冷静地说。

"好！"后面的智孝公主队拍手欢呼。

"太好了，智孝，我爱你。"金钟国和队友开心击掌。虽然后面那句说得很轻，但还是传进了宋智孝的耳中，一种甜蜜的感觉从她心底冒出来。没料到下一刻更是让她幸福得快炸开了。

"我背你吧！"金钟国眯着他小小的眼睛，笑嘻嘻地看着宋智孝说，宋智孝也对他灿烂的笑。池石镇也没有异议，他知道金钟国对长辈一向很尊敬谦卑，虽然明白他的腰部不舒服，但也没有拒绝。

"像背个包一样！"宋智孝轻巧地跳上金钟国的背，被金钟国的话逗乐了。在一阵说笑打闹，他们很快抵达第一站。在等待士燕公主挑选食物时，宋智孝时不时把头靠在金钟国的肩上，享受被他背着的感觉。他的背大大的，肩膀宽宽的，有一种莫名的安全感。宋智孝很喜欢和金钟国现在这样的距离，感觉特别地踏实舒服。到她挑选食物时，宋智孝也是整个人懒洋洋地趴在金钟国的背上选，然后在一旁的餐桌上享用。

宋智孝的心是放松下来了，但她不知道金钟国是多么紧张，多么忐忑不安。刚刚和宋智孝的亲密接触让他有些没能反应过来，吃也吃得紧张兮兮的。虽然个人是蛮喜欢能和宋智孝有这样的举动，但金钟国又担心宋智孝是否能不能适应，毕竟男女之间有太亲密的动作也不好。想到待会儿还有许多个站得去，心里头的紧张越积越多，多得快要吃不消了。

不知道是命运的安排，还是冤家相遇的机率本来就是比较高，卢世燕公主队和宋智孝公主队在几次的美食品尝，在加加减减的数字造化下，一起来到了第三站的风味鱿鱼。火辣辣的鱿鱼让大家不禁摇摆着身体，跳着无规律的舞蹈。宋智孝把鱿鱼猛塞进池石镇和金钟国的口中，即使能力者对她撒撒娇也照塞不误。在一旁的刘在石看着两个人如恋人般亲密，闪得让他要招架不住了，正想提点一下宋智孝金钟国这两个人，辣味又从喉间窜上来，想说的话顿时卡在喉咙出不来。

吃完辣的，下一站当然是吃一些冰冰凉凉的甜品降温，那就是红豆冰。绵密的冰沙配上甜滋滋的炼乳，甜而不腻，一颗暗红色的大樱桃放在冰上点缀着整碗红豆冰，这正是消暑解热的必需品。幸运的，宋智孝公主队吃到的冰品是+1，可以前往最后一站。临走时，宋智孝不忘了告诉卢世燕公主队他们那碗一定是-1。互呛了一番后，宋智孝自然地跳上金钟国的背，往最后一站前进。

吃了那么多美食，宋智孝公主队最终还是拿到最后一名，得选一个放着成员的名字牌的箱子。宋智孝想选最里面的，金钟国和池石镇也没有异议，而选到了放着池石镇名字牌的箱子。由制作组单方面确认后，宋智孝公主队也往下一个目的地出发。和刚出发时没什么不同，池石镇和宋智孝继续他们与周公的约会，金钟国认真地驾车，只是这一次他们两个人睡得更沉些。

到达任务纸上所指的游泳馆后，宋智孝和今天伴着她的两位哥哥连走带跑到runningman横幅接任务，虽然是最后一名，但居然比卢士燕公主队更早抵达任务地点。现阶段接到的任务是用30秒背着公主来回走在泳池上的平衡板上。Gary在这个游戏上展现了惊人的平衡性和速度，让其他队的人都惊叹不已。

"智孝，你要不要去加间衣服在队服？"金钟国体贴地问在身旁看得傻呆呆的宋智孝，担心她会因为水上游戏走光。

"对也，那我先去换衣，很快回来。"

宋智孝像恍然大悟一样，匆匆去换了衣服。

金钟国表面上是看着敌队想策略，心里却十分担心是否能不能顺利过关。如果失败了，宋智孝就得遭受落水的惩罚。想到这里，金钟国的心情就非常错乱。还没把情绪调整回来，PD就说轮到他们组了，金钟国只好硬着头皮背着宋智孝上场。能力者与王牌的结合，在每个人眼中就是最强组合，令人期待的表现。宋智孝这个ace自信满满，更叫金钟国别太快，任谁都没想到金钟国走了几步就败倒在平衡板上，让成员们和工作人员大跌眼镜，嘴巴张得可以装下一个拳头。

金钟国大可为了强烈的胜负心而不顾一切地冲到对岸，但他心里始终牵挂着现在背着的女人，生怕她因为自己掉进水里。金钟国忍下心中那股渴望胜利的心情，宁愿失败也不想看见湿漉漉的宋智孝。他慢慢地跪下，任宋智孝不满地拍打他的背，小心翼翼地碎步走回岸。看着她失望的样子，金钟国是不舍，唯有站稳脚步，让宋智孝安全回出发点。刘在石也帮忙稳住了平衡板，行动上是大哥对妹妹的关怀，脑子却是再度被金钟国相当不可思议的行为给深陷进去了，一个劲想过去问他到达是怎么一回事，但好好先生的个性提醒他现在得先让智孝安全回到出发点。

金钟国走回来后，刘在石不时偷瞄金钟国和一直在他身边的宋智孝。池石镇也从对面老远默默关注他们两个人不定时的对话和亲密无间的动作。从早上累积的疑问像不定时炸弹似乎要即时爆发，但所有情绪都让池石镇压抑下去了。他恨不得录影现在结束，好让他把这些在他脑子里乱窜的画面感觉通通向好友刘在石倾诉，毕竟刘在石对金钟国的认识比他深。

在几次的尝试下，申世京那组依然稳守第一名，这让金钟国与刘在石，runningman的两位领导者也开始紧张起来。在双方的协议下，决定只要可以在35秒内完成任务的队伍就获得第二名，由智孝公主队先挑战。

这一回池石镇没有腿软，顺利把宋智孝背到对岸，金钟国接棒。为了胜利，金钟国背好宋智孝后，尽最大的努力跑回终点。宋智孝也在心里默默地为金钟国打气。到了终点站，金钟国的腰间微微做疼，忍不住抿着下唇扶着腰，让在一边的宋智孝看得心疼极了。正想寒喧几句，就被PD打断。

"过关。"制作组被那成绩给吓着了，只要差一秒钟就失败，果然王牌组合的实力就是不一样，非同凡响。

听到过关后，宋智孝与金钟国兴奋地击掌。刘在石和李光洙也稍微松口气，至少不需要背着卢士燕公主在平衡桥上奔跑。

最后就是runningman的重头戏，撕名牌追逐战。公主的名牌后面有着野兽的提示，简单来说就是两名臣子必须尽力保护公主，那一队先把野兽的名字牌撕掉就胜利，三个抽中箱子里的名字是野兽让远程去除成员。

最初大家都懒懒散散的，一点干劲都没有。后来，野兽出动攻击了，成员们才开始活跃起来。宋智孝不幸被不知身份的野兽远程淘汰了，在现场的金钟国大吃一惊，暗地里决定帮宋智孝去除这可恶的野兽。渐渐地，成员越来越少，金钟国不禁紧张起来。最后终于见到了野兽的真面目。

"野兽是刘俊尚，就是国民丈夫，石镇

哥是他的帮手。"金钟国对晚到了一点的Gary噼里啪啦地说，弄得平时脑袋就不太灵光的姜gary听得一头雾水。

"我得先把世京公主找回来。"和公主失散的gary想要好好地保护公主，却不知在几楼就把申世京丢下了。

一番折腾，野兽刘俊尚把还在向金钟国电话求救的gary的名牌给撕了。一旁的申世京也爱莫能助，只能尽力护住名牌。金钟国也马上加入战争，尽量保护申世京公主，还把刘俊尚的衣给撕破了。抱着为宋智孝公主报仇的信念，金钟国展现他能力者的超能力，爽快地把刘俊尚的名字牌给撕掉了，让智孝公主队获得最后的胜利。

金钟国单膝下跪把刘俊尚的名牌交给宋智孝，宋智孝心里又惊又喜，高兴接过金钟国手中的名字牌，给站起来的金钟国一个热情的拥抱。金钟国又把金戒指送给宋智孝，还不让同队的池石镇碰，直接交到宋智孝手里。

在金钟国下跪对宋智孝的时候，刘在石突然有种金钟国向宋智孝求婚的感觉，他知道是自己想太多了，但以他对金钟国的了解，金钟国是绝对不会随意向女孩子这样单膝下跪的。金钟国虽然有让人们疯狂的好身材，但骨子里却是个纯情的男人，如果真的没有喜欢某个人，今天他看见的一切完全不会出现。刘在石决定要找机会，确确实实跟金钟国好好谈谈。

终于盼到录影结束，刘在石向制作群道谢后，想留住金钟国跟他到附近的咖啡厅聊聊今天的事，却被池石镇一手拉到一间餐厅去，说什么吃宵夜。刘在石根本没有拒绝的机会，就被老大哥推上车，载到一间他们成员之间爱去的餐厅。

点了几道小菜，池石镇就滔滔不绝地把心中的话说出来。刘在石不慌不忙的，一边吃着刚上的小菜 一边听着池石镇的疑问。

"你说说，他们现在是什么关系？"

"Hyung，我刚才想问钟国时，就被你拉来这里，所以你的疑问就等于是我的疑问，不过，这道菜还真不错，下次来要记得点。"

"在石，别顾着吃，你想想看，智孝不是在谈恋爱吗？如果她现在和钟国在一起，不是很奇怪吗？更何况钟国是一个多么尊重形象的人，那就更加奇怪了。"

" #¥%&*"

"在石，你可以先停下你那贪吃的欲望吗？你说什么？"

"对不起，太好吃了。他们应该不是在一起吧，但今天钟国的确是很奇怪，性格完全不太一样。"

"唉。。。想太多也没有用，当事人比较清楚，别想了，先吃吧！"

宋智孝想起今天的点点滴滴，心里就甜蜜蜜的。睁开眼望着手指上的金戒指，是金钟国送给宋智孝的，让这枚戒指的价值瞬间提升。宋智孝突然想想起什么，拿起手机发了封短讯给金钟国。

"今天我很高兴。"

"高兴什么？智孝公主。"

"因为oppa把我当成公主。"

"我平时对你很差吗？ "

"没有啦，不过你会不会觉得我们今天像恋人一样？"

终于问到想问的话题了，宋智孝看着萤幕上的时间一分一秒的过去，终于在五分钟后得到金钟国的回复。

"会吗？像也没有什么不好。晚安，智孝公主。"金钟国写写删删，考虑了很久，才把短讯发出去。

今天的我，很幸福。


	4. 第四章 旅途中的惊喜

第四章 旅途中的惊喜

今天的济洲岛特别热闹，因为一群熟息的人出现在这座漂亮的岛屿上，让济洲岛的居民与游客惊喜万分，那就是runningman。那一群女学生猛拿相机咔嚓咔嚓地拍下去，这一班大婶在讨论自己喜欢的成员。

今天，他们在一间民宿拍摄开场，一听到智孝说有女朋友来，大家都把嘲讽精心打扮的李光洙的注意力转移。当最近因人气连续剧而荣登成为A咖演员的清纯女神韩智敏惊喜出现，男成员们的惊叫声快把韩智敏和宋智孝的耳膜震破。

录影结束后，大家都拖着疲惫的身体回到各自的房间休息。慢慢的，成员们的房间一个接一个熄灯了，只留下一间房间还透着光，用薄弱的灯光使漆黑的夜晚少了可怕。

"谢谢，拜托了。"金钟国挂了电话，顺手把手机放在桌上，双手捏紧拳头，微闭着的眼透露了他忐忑不安的心意。他知道，一旦说出来，他们之间就不能回头。他了解，她是他现在最想保护的人，不是别人，就是她。他深知，如果一切只是他的一厢情愿，他失去的不但是爱情，甚至现阶段的友谊都不可能。片刻，金钟国拿起手机，发了封短讯，再放下手机，回到他的思绪中。

舒舒服服地洗了个澡，宋智孝像只慵懒的小猫咪趴在床上，放在床边的小茶几上的手机无预告地振动，随着振动稍微移动的手机撞到了放在一旁的戒指，发出轻亮的响声。宋智孝依然没有移动身体，唯一被大脑发了命令的只有最靠近茶几的右手，拿起了手机和戒指，宋智孝才动起来，戴起戒指后打开了简讯。

"对不起，智孝。那天晚上我喝醉了，糊里糊涂打给你，说了些不应该的话，没有想到伤害你了，和你分手什么的都不是真心话，我们重新开始好嘛？"发讯人，白代表。

宋智孝叹了口气，简单地回了个"对不起，不可能"，就把手机放在一旁。宋智孝告诉自己现在绝对不可以介入任何人的感情世界，如果坚持的话一定会让另一方受伤，因为心里只容下一个男人，一个爱笑爱唱歌爱保护自己的他。

手机再次振动，宋智孝拿起手机，脸上的表情有了明显的变化，比起刚才收到的简讯，她的周围冒起开心的气泡，是他发来的，那个霸道地占领了她的心的人。

"12时大厅见，别失约，保密。"发讯人，金钟国。

退出了简讯，看了看手机上显示的时间，还有半小时。宋智孝往门口的方向望去，就只有几间房的距离的他在干什么呢。拿起笔，宋智孝在纸上写了"OK，from JH"，轻轻扭开了房间门，张望走廊是否有人，蹑手蹑脚走到金钟国的房间外，从门缝把纸推进去，按下了门铃，再立刻跑到回房间。

"回复我放在你房间里了。"发讯人，宋智孝。

金钟国四处看，就没看见宋智孝的身影。正觉得奇怪，认为宋智孝在耍他时，门铃声响了。金钟国赶快走过去打开门，打开的瞬间却只听到关门声，宋智孝不如预期的站在门口。金钟国有些失落，想关上门时，瞄到脚底下踩着一张纸，捡起来一看，金钟国望着宋智孝的房门笑了。闭上门的同时，一个人从不远的房间走出来，想起刚才看见的画面，他有些沉重地叹了叹气，又走回房间里了。

终于挨到12点了，宋智孝走出升降机，对大厅柜台的服务员淡淡一笑，立刻迷倒原本带着些倦意的男服务员。当服务员还沉浸在宋智孝的美貌中，一个不识相的男人就把他的女神带走了，让好不容易有点精神的男服务员又少了个动力，继续等待时间的流逝。

被突然拉着走的宋智孝起初吓了一跳，但是笑容立刻取代了惊讶，因为拉着她手腕的那只手有一种他独有的温柔和温热。金钟国把宋智孝带到路边，启动了一辆早就准备好了的车出发。

"宋智孝，干嘛乱放电？"金钟国不满地对宋智孝抱怨，看她和服务员眉来眼去的，心里就不舒服。

"我哪有？我只是跟柜台的服务生打招呼而已，而且oppa叫人家不要爽约，自己却迟到。"看得出金钟国的不悦，宋智孝开心地笑着，难得他吃醋了，兴奋地更想逗他。

"我哪有？我是去取车，我一早就到了，好嘛。"

"对了，我们现在是要去哪里啊，神神密密地。"

"秘密，去了你就知道。"

"嗯？"

看见金钟国装可爱地对她眨了个眼，把食指放在嘴上，宋智孝的嘴角不自觉上扬，笑容甜得像蜜糖一样。

金钟国把车停在之前才来的水族馆外的停车场，这时候的停车场连一辆车也看不见，宁静的气氛加上阵阵吹来的冷风让人有点毛骨悚然，但是刚才的斗争依然历历在目。几个小时前这里才上演了一场激烈的撕名牌追逐战，自己不幸被同队的人背叛出局了，唯一和自己站在一线的只有身边的这个女孩，宋智孝。想起刚才宋智孝为了救自己展现了一般女生都没有的勇气和能力，金钟国心里头就十分感动，因为只有她不会背叛金钟国，就算自己因为任务所需违背了诺言，她生气了，最后帮助他的也只有宋智孝。在爱她的同时，却懊恼自己无法保护好她，在喜欢她的时候，也对她感到非常抱歉，没能完全照顾她。

金钟国伸出左手，深情地望着站在一旁发懵的宋智孝，就像刚才的她伸出右手，选择保护他。宋智孝也没想太多，自然地把手交给他，没有过多的犹豫，没有多余的疑心。金钟国拉着宋智孝，跑到入口处，神奇的，他们没有受到任何的阻止，直接走进水族馆。宋智孝一脸糊涂地望着前面拉着她的人，就算用上平时百发百中的心电感应，宋智孝依然搞不懂他究竟想干什么，只有跟着他往前走。金钟国突然停下来，转过身对她微微一笑。

"我可以陪你逛水族馆吗？"金钟国轻轻地放开了紧握着宋智孝的手，两个人心里同时感到不舍的失落，只好以遗下的余温弥补心脏的冰凉。宋智孝抬起头，脑子里装满了疑惑，开始不知道眼前的金钟国到底是真实的或者是幻觉。现在他的一举一动是不在宋智孝的印象中的，无厘头的约定，反常的动作，奇怪的对话，唯一熟悉的只有他一直以来的温柔，对宋智孝致命的吸引力。宋智孝点点头，又摇摇头，让金钟国啼笑皆非。

"你不是说想和男朋友逛逛没有人的水族馆吗？刚才虽然来了一次，但是我觉得人太多了，所以拜托负责人为你再度开放一次。男朋友是没有啦，你不介意的话，就我陪你吧！还是你想一个人走也行。"讲到最后，金钟国恨不得躲到角落边捶墙壁，甚至能感觉到脸颊发烫得厉害。垂底下的头看不见宋智孝的反应，但自己已经把勇气一次性的用光了，想转身离开时，手腕却被宋智孝的手勾住了。

"Oppa,就让你当我一日男友。"宋智孝的笑容很甜很甜，甜得让金钟国有一种酥酥麻麻的感觉。同一个场景，相同的人，比起刚才来的感觉却截然不同，两个人现在的手是紧握着的，视线是一致的，对话是仅属彼此的，脚步声是同样的。他们笑着，打闹着，打破了原本该有的寂静。他们不需要介意别人的眼光，因为目击到他们的只有各式各样的海洋生物。

"谢谢你，其实我没想过你会把我说的话记在心里，还帮我实现。"走累了，金钟国和宋智孝靠坐在一边，正前方是两只形影不离，一起在畅游的海豚。宋智孝把他靠在金钟国的肩上，看着那两只不知厌倦总是腻在一起的海豚，突然听见金钟国以轻轻的声量说了个"懵"，抬起头回应时，发现金钟国已经睡着了，他可能是梦见自己了吧。

宋智孝笑了，不知道为什么，自己出现在金钟国的梦中让她如此开心。宋智孝也乘他睡着时，静静地看他。没想到金钟国的睫毛挺长的，睫毛下是不太明显的黑眼圈，宋智孝望着他，为他心疼起来。即使是万能的能力者也有疲惫的时候吧，但他总是把这些隐藏起来，一次一次地挑战着自己的极限，总是想要以最完美的一面示人。完成的同时，下一次的压力就会增加。能力越强，别人的期望越高，企图想让他出局的欲望越强烈，渐渐地，他孤身作战的机率不断提升，也激起了宋智孝想保护金钟国的冲动，那个她唯一背叛不了的男人。

把头低下，宋智孝又看见了另一个她好奇的东西。这只不定时抓住她的手为什么总是那么温暖，甚至带了种魔力，让她越来越想成为这只手紧握的那个人。宋智孝牵起金钟国的手，比起来，他的手大大黝黑的，自己的手小小白皙的，看起来挺匹配的。突然宋智孝放在金钟国手中的手被牢牢握着，背着他的身体被金钟国用另一个手转过来。

"不知道为什么，从什么时候开始，我不停地在想理由可以理所当然地牵着你的手。呵呵，很无聊吧！喜欢你手上的温度，喜欢它留下的香气，喜欢你的十指紧紧扣住我的手，喜欢你指尖碰触我的手背的感觉。一次次开心的录影，一次次增加的互动，一次次提升的感情，让我更想保护你，更想见到你。感觉像被你控制住了，看见你的笑容，我的笑容也会不由自主地出现，看见你的担忧，我也会想方法帮助你，看见你胜利后那种快乐的样子，我不自觉地为你高兴，看见你被我激怒了，表面上我害怕但实际上我却很开心。可能是我有被虐症吧，但是对象必须是你，因为这也是我们的回忆之一。不知道在你眼里我是个怎样的人，但是在我眼里你就是一个很特别的女人，只需要用你给我创造的回忆就填满了我的思绪，明朗我一天的心情。你果然是王牌，完全把我制服了，让想念你成为我的必需品，让喜欢你的感情不停地在增加，让我喜欢你升级成我爱你。知道你失恋了，我看见你流下的眼泪，我很害怕很紧张很担心，但是在这些情绪中，我也妒忌了，妒忌那个你舍不得的人。你一点都不懵，因为你已经在我不知不觉中占领了我的心。王牌，我可以成为你的能力者吗，专属于宋智孝的金钟国？"

金钟国认真地说，每一个字都是真心想对宋智孝说的。或者以他现在的能力者形象，应该霸气地说出这类型的话，但是他想要完完全全表达他对她的诚恳。过度害怕失去眼前这个女人的心态在作祟，身体渐渐无法负荷他对她的感情，促使金钟国最后还是说出口了。金钟国的眼睛对上宋智孝的眼睛，从眼神中看得到他的真心。

"答案在被你握住的手上。"金钟国真心诚意的告白，像被施了魔法一样，让宋智孝感到万分喜悦又有点感动。终于知道金钟国的心意了，每天猜测他的想法，期待金钟国对她会有自己想要的感觉。他，是真的喜欢自己的。宋智孝眼角有点湿湿的，视线不敢离开金钟国，担心眼睛一转开金钟国就会像泡泡一样，轻轻一碰就消失。

金钟国缓缓地松开了手，进入眼帘的是宋智孝的左手食指上有一枚熟悉的金戒指，是他送给智孝公主的那枚金戒指。宋智孝依然还好好保留着它，比起先前胜利所得到的金，这戒指算是最微不足道的了，却没想到是她最珍惜的，原因很简单，因为是金钟国送的。没有比他给宋智孝的爱来得重要，就像金钟国珍惜每一次和宋智孝的互动一样。

"笨蛋，你哭什么！不想要拒绝就好啦！"金钟国把宋智孝拉进怀里，看见她眼眶泛泪，是心痛又不舍。想说点什么安慰她，发现自己竟然词穷了，完全想不到哪一个词汇适合安慰在怀里泣不成声的泪人。虽然不明白宋智孝哭的理由，可是自己太讨厌她莫名的眼泪了，感觉是因为自己把宋智孝弄哭的。现在能做到的，只有像上次那样抱着她，希望宋智孝的眼泪也可以再一次止住。不同的是，这一次金钟国抱得紧紧的，感觉不想让她挣脱出自己的怀抱。怎么知道，效果好像反了。

"你...别哭了。"

"我..."

"怎么了？没事吧？拒绝也没关系，我很坚强的。"

"要..."

"要什么？该不会是要我走吧？那你怎么回去？"

"我要你做我的男朋友啦！"

"哦..."

宋智孝反了个白眼，人家明明就把戒指让他看了，看不懂就算了，还乱解读宋智孝好不容易从哽咽中吐出来的字，金钟国好使的脑袋在这时候居然当机了。哭过后，宋智孝的眼皮越来越沉，渐渐地看不清眼前的事物，睡在金钟国的怀中，只感觉到他身体上的温度不曾离开。

金钟国把宋智孝抱回房间，小心翼翼地把酣睡中的她放在床上，再静悄悄地走回自己的房间，生怕会惊醒宋智孝。回到房间里，金钟国不自觉地笑了，感觉和宋智孝的距离又跨前了一大步，之前让他惊慌的距离感也逐渐消失了。在发现自己喜欢上宋智孝时，金钟国才察觉到两个人之间是多么陌生，仅限于工作搭档和兄妹关系。于是，金钟国开始打开心房，去了解这个女人，一点一点用心记下和她有关的事情。越了解宋智孝，金钟国越觉得这个女人有着不可思议的毅力。想要用精湛自然的演技吸引住人们的眼光，却没换来观众的喝彩，但她没有退缩，反而默默接受过来，直到接下了running man才慢慢增加自己的人气，变成现在有着超高人气的miss懵。人气急升的宋智孝非但没有骄傲，反而更加努力在综艺这一方面做功课，也没有放弃她的演员天赋，让她的人气不退反增。在好友的鼓励下，金钟国尝试把这些感情写进歌里，意外的获得好评。大家好奇对象是谁，金钟国总是笑而不语，因为他想让这个成为他的秘密。

梦里，金钟国梦见宋智孝牵着他的手。梦里，宋智孝梦见金钟国牵着她的手。他们对彼此微微一笑，紧握着的手没有放开，奔向未知的前方，留在原地的只有两个人的笑声。我不再害怕未来道路崎岖，因为我的身边有不会让我跌倒的你。

"我喜欢你。我爱你。"


	5. 第五章 我们约会吧

第五章 我们约会吧

"智孝，你变了。"金钟国一脸委屈望着宋智孝，感叹她突变的脾气。

"不用装可怜了，我不会再受你这一套的。"和宋智孝告白几个小时后，金钟国就对韩智敏表白，虽然是因为金钟国第一个完成签名任务，所以制作组才把特别任务就交给他，虽然自己早已经知道了，但是看了播出后还是很气。而今天，金钟国为了提高嘉宾的心跳频率，居然把嘉宾抱起来了，还当众和池石镇谈论身高问题，让宋智孝火冒三丈，久违的不良智孝瞬间降临。

"对不起啦！喝了那么多酸的，要去吃东西中和一下吗？"金钟国温柔地抚摸她柔顺的发丝，知道宋智孝绝对不会真的生他的气，只是妒忌心作怪。经过他这么一说，宋智孝往胸口给了一记拳头。虽然明明没什么感觉，但金钟国还是假装自己胸口发痛，让宋智孝有些担心起来。

"你还想吃，不是要减肥吗？而且等下不是有惊喜派对吗？很疼吗？对不起。"看见金钟国捂着胸口，眉头紧锁的样子，宋智孝开始想自己是否太用力了，不禁惭愧起来。

"为了因为我生气的你，吃一点点没关系的，被你打一拳算什么。"熟知她的性格的金钟国睁起一只眼，就知道他的女友关心自己，知道金钟国在为新专辑积极减肥。

"我不会原谅你的，除非…"宋智孝知道这一切只是金钟国在演戏，原本放在他胸前的手变成推他的手，只是这次力道控制住了。

"请问我该怎么做才能得到宋智孝大美女的原谅呢？"金钟国扁起嘴，正在享受宋智孝的关怀，却被她抛弃了，心里有些不甘。

"除了我，你不能说其他女人漂亮。"

"知道了，智孝最漂亮了。"

金钟国轻轻地捏宋智孝的脸，张开手臂示意让宋智孝抱他。宋智孝起初摇着头，交叉手放在胸前。这家伙自从告白成功后，就喜欢和她搂搂抱抱，而且每一次都让宋智孝去抱他，得逞后还要拍照留念。

金钟国对这个回复已经习以为常了，手还是没放下来，给宋智孝邪邪的一笑，让宋智孝的背凉飕飕的。

"智孝啊，就那么想看我拿出来让你一招KO吗？天天用，你不闷哦！"

"你…你想干嘛？不会又是那个吧？"

"那么想听吗？"

在宋智孝还没来得及阻止，金钟国早已掏出手机，快速地打开一首歌。听到熟悉不过的前奏，宋智孝立刻扑进金钟国的怀里，双手紧紧地扣着他的身体。金钟国也识趣地关上音乐，打开了手机内设相机，在轻吻宋智孝的额头的同时把画面拍下来了。

"怎么样？漂亮吗？这一次拍得更好看，智孝你的表情好可爱，哈哈哈！我要把这个设为手机桌面。"金钟国在一脸惊讶的宋智孝面前晃着手机，手机上显示的就是刚才拍下的画面。

"你什么时候才要把那首歌删了？"回过神后，宋智孝板着脸望着眼前还沉浸在照片中的金钟国。万万没想到在runningman最不会耍手段的金钟国在现实生活中居然有这方面的天份 上次在录音室唱的那首Tears被金钟国录下来，还下载到手机，成为他对付宋智孝的秘密武器。每当宋智孝不肯妥协，金钟国就播出这首歌，让宋智孝乖乖服从。

"我不会删除的。好了，快回家准备待会儿的派对吧！美丽的智孝。"金钟国拉着宋智孝到停车场，和她道别后，自己也马上赶回家。

到了约定的时间，六名成员聚集在刘在石家附近的公园，开始七嘴八舌讨论这次的计划。今天是MC刘刘在石的生日，running man的成员为他准备了一个生日惊喜，但有另一个惊喜是宋智孝不知道的，过了晚上12点就是running man里的唯一的女生宋智孝的生日，所以上半场的对象是刘在石，下半场的对象是宋智孝。身为主角的两个人都只知道对方的部分，对自己也在计划中完全不知情。

经过金钟国确定刘在石在家后，大家就拎着礼物冲到刘在石家，争先恐后地按门铃。正在逗着刚出生不久的儿子玩的刘在石被突然的门铃声吓一跳。早就收到通知的妻子假装在忙，让刘在石去开门，实际上是到厨房去拿为老公特别制作的生日蛋糕。

"在石Oppa，生日快乐！"

"在石，生日快乐哦！永远是你的向日葵（捧着脸含情脉脉看着刘在石）。"

"在石哥，生日快乐！我爱你，不过你是不可能成为我最后的爱。"

"Hyung，生日快乐！要多做运动才能一直健康哦！"

"啊也，在石哥，生日快乐…"

"在石哥！生日快乐！"

打开门的那一刹那，刘在石被满满的祝福感动了，大家把一起凑钱买的礼物都交到他的手里，让刘在石有点哭笑不得。大家讨论出来的礼物就是一支特别订做的麦克风，特别的设计是在开关的两旁有两条从麦克风头到尾的青色线条，巧妙是在咋看下有个韩语的〖刘〗字。刘在石原本以为成员们要庆祝的只是宋智孝的生日而已，一向大度的他也不在意，只是奇怪怎么一向来很亲的几个哥哥弟弟月都没有祝福他，原来自己也成了惊喜的主角之一，看着每个人为他精心准备的礼物，刘在石不知不觉笑了。

转过身的瞬间，刘嫂拿着插上蜡烛的蛋糕，用甜美的嗓音为亲爱的丈夫唱起生日歌，站在外头的六个人也拍着手一起唱。

许了愿，刘在石轻轻地把蜡烛吹熄，给妻子一个深情的拥抱。这个举动当然得到了成员的起哄。

"好了啦！你们进来吧！"刘在石无奈地微笑，刘嫂也走到厨房里去切蛋糕。

"谢谢嫂子。"接过刘嫂切好的蛋糕，金钟国和Haha超有默契地说，让她听了忍不住捂着因为害羞而红通通的脸。

在嘻笑打闹中，时间到了另一个惊喜的主角的生日，而当事人依然还不知道这件事，还在房里静静看着熟睡的小宝宝。

宋智孝被李光洙蒙着眼拉到客厅，打开眼睛一看，宋智孝的眼前出现了一个写着'Miss懵，生日快乐'的蛋糕。宋智孝惊讶地说不出话来，没想到大家会为她准备这一切，心中浮现出无限的感激。

"智孝，想不到大家会为你庆祝生日吧！我的部分我也想不到，哈哈！生日快乐！"拿着蛋糕的刘在石在和大家唱完生日歌，微笑地说。两个主角万万想不到自己会成为今天惊喜的对象，只能在心里不停地感谢他们给予自己的爱。

扬起嘴角，宋智孝闭起眼双手紧握拳头许了个愿，把蛋糕上蜡烛的烛火吹灭。抬起头，望见站在不远处的金钟国对自己微笑，手里捧着一个用粉红色彩带绑起来的黑色长形盒子，想必这就是他给自己的生日礼物吧。宋智孝甜甜地笑着，这是金钟国和她交往后给的第一份礼物，意义和之前的难免不同。

逗留不久后，大家各自道别回家了。回到家后，宋智孝拿着礼物走回房间，看见床头上放着一张纸条和一个包装精致的小礼物，拿起来一看，宋智孝的嘴角自动提起来了。

『女儿，生日快乐。希望你健健康康，幸福快乐就好。永远支持你爱你的爸爸妈妈上』

放下了手上的礼物，宋智孝一点一点撕开了放在纸条旁的小礼物，是一个价格不菲的知名香水，一定花了不少钱。宋智孝来自一个小康之家，她是个懂事的孩子，从来不曾要求父母买些什么。就算是成了演员了，有些知名度，也不开口要钱买新衣服新的化妆品。事业遇到瓶颈时，父母也没有说出口让她放弃离开演艺圈的话，默默陪着她度过这段空白期。现在宋智孝成名了，父母不但没有到处炫耀，还把自己给的钱存起来，很少有这笔钱，都是用父亲辛辛苦苦赚回来的血汗钱。小心翼翼放好了香水，宋智孝把注意力转到那堆礼物上。

刘在石送了一个黑色的皮手链，说是老婆帮忙选的，也知道智孝喜欢黑色所以特地选了这个颜色。池石镇送给宋智孝一个智能手机的外壳，是听太太说这是现在十分流行的，所以给智孝买了。Haha送了一个漂亮时尚的包包，里面还放了自己的专辑，说是让智孝多听听提升品味。Gary送了一顶帽子，是自己亲手为智孝设计的。李光洙送了一个可爱的熊熊玩偶，说要让熊熊给忙碌的智孝释放正能量。

宋智孝慢慢地解开盒子上粉红色的彩带，打开了黑色的盒子，里面装着一条银色的项链，项链上有个镶上几颗小钻石的金色星星坠子。项链下有一盒面膜，面膜盒上贴着一张卡片。

原本对项链颇有好感的宋智孝，在看见放在下面的面膜，快乐的心情立刻转成愤怒。是在暗示自己应该保养一下皮肤吗？正想拿起面膜往地上砸，眼睛看到了上面的卡片，强迫自己忍下怒火，先看了再砸也不迟。

『智孝，生日快乐！喜欢我送你的礼物吗？都是我细心挑选的哦，哥哥说女孩子都喜欢保养品，面膜也是保养品之一，所以你一定会很喜欢。项链是我经过一间店看到觉得很适合你就买了，店员说是新货。和你过了生日的开始，也想和你过生日的结束，今天晚上8时，你家附近的公园见。P.S.：这个款式的面膜很适合皮肤有点干燥的人

你最爱的男友，金钟国上』

不久，宋智孝抱着李光洙送给她的熊熊睡着了。地上，无辜被撕烂的卡片和有些扭曲的面膜盒静静地躺着。

今天的日程结束后，宋智孝一个人往公园走去，听着高跟鞋传来"咯嗒咯嗒"的响声，兴奋的心情瞬间加倍。这是他们之间的第一次以男女朋友的身份约会，宋智孝就像十七八岁的青春少女一样幻想这次的约会，想着想着不禁害羞起来，忍不住加快脚步。

走到了公园，昏暗的路灯似乎只起了一丁点儿作用，勉强能看到一个人独自坐在长凳上。宋智孝放轻脚步，走到金钟国背后，捂住他的眼，让他猜猜看是谁。

金钟国没有什么反应，只是轻轻地拿下宋智孝的手，转过身握住她的手，另一只手放在宋智孝的脸颊上，看着她一发不语。

"Oppa，怎么了？"宋智孝担心起来，抓着金钟国的手不放。金钟国突然的深情让宋智孝不能了解，从告白到现在他总是爱逗自己，让宋智孝每一天都咧嘴大笑，不曾这样静静望着她。

"没什么，我们…没什么。"金钟国低下头，闭起眼，想了一会，再抬起头对宋智孝淡淡一笑，淡得让宋智孝觉得再过一会自己就会忘记刚才他的笑容。

"真的？没关系，无论如何我支持你，你想说的时候一定会说出来，我说得对吧！不喜欢看见你伤心的样子。"宋智孝质疑地问。没有为什么，只因为她很了解金钟国，如果真的不是什么大事，现在这个悲伤的表情绝对不会让宋智孝看见。宋智孝把金钟国拉过来，抱着他，想给他一点鼓励。

"别担心，我没事，只是在想你有没有用我买给你的面膜啦！"金钟国掏出手机，利落地拍了个照，像小孩子一样在宋智孝面前炫耀。

"呀，金钟国xi，你不提我还差点忘了，那是什么意思，你最好给我个可以接受的答案！"

"痛,痛..."

"为什么送的时候没有想到这些？"

"对不起，我真的以为你会喜欢，还是你要别的款式，我可以买给你。"

"啊！我快疯了！"

两个人在公园打闹着，大笑着，拥抱着，这一切都被一台躲在角落里的相机捕捉着。相机的主人在金钟国拉着宋智孝离开后，才走出来，对自己拍到的画面惊叹又惊讶，打了歪主意般邪恶的笑，就默默离开了。

"气消了吗？智孝公主。"金钟国一边驾车，一边扭开了收音机，想给宋智孝一个惊喜。

"还没有。"宋智孝别过脸，看着窗外的景色一幕幕地划过，快得还没看清楚刚才是什么树，眼前出现了一栋大厦。

想起他们相处的这两年多，就像才刚刚过去，一切往事依然在脑海中打转。不熟悉的他们在时间的培养一步步改变，从生疏到亲密究竟用了多长时间，宋智孝没有计算，只知道好久好久，是比起其他成员用了更多的时间。以前他们还是以前后辈的身份聊天，现在她就算有时候不说敬语，金钟国也不介意。唯一宋智孝真真切切知道的，是自己从崇拜变成情爱，这是宋智孝无可否认的。

"现在是晚上9时正，欢迎收听『偶像生日快乐！』节目，我是今天的代班DJ Jessica。今天生日的大明星有我们人气很旺的miss mong，宋智孝xi。好多人为她祝福呢，其中一位留言的听众居然有和在某个人气综艺节目running man里和宋智孝xi合作的其中一位成员有一样的昵称，国儿xi，难道真的是金钟国xi吗？好的，让我们先看看这位国儿xi说了什么给我们今天诞生的美丽演员宋智孝xi。

『生日快乐，懵智。认识你的时间不长，只有两年多吧！随着running man，我看见了多方面的你，也慢慢了解你。我很喜欢你的笑容，十分有渲染力，就算是在萤幕前看见，也可以深深感受到你的快乐，真心的快乐。我也把你之前有参与演出的戏剧电影看过，发现你非常投入剧本，演技相当杰出。希望你无论在演艺事业或者感情方面都有好的发展，要加油，fighting！爱你哟！』

哇，看来是宋智孝xi的粉丝，写得很贴切。希望宋智孝xi能如他所言，爱情事业两得意。接下来我们来听听另一位听众给宋智孝xi的祝福语…"

"Oppa，是你吗？"宋智孝听完，看着金钟国的侧脸，原本在想待会应该如何损他，突然忘记了。

"难道真的只是刚好同名吗？你很无聊也，当然是我啦，刚才在公园被你打了这么久，我以为会赶不上，幸好最后赶上了。怎么样感动得想哭吧，准备投入我的怀里大哭吗？现在不行，很危险，等我们到了目的地你才可以扑进来。嗯，怎么这么安静？"金钟国唠唠叨叨说了几句话，发现身边的人居然一个字都不说，以她以往的个性，一定会不停想东西来说他，现在突然一声也不吭，转过头看看宋智孝在干什么，看见宋智孝目不转睛地看着自己。金钟国马上转回来，脸颊出现了两个红晕。

"侧脸挺帅的。"宋智孝看了很久 ，脑子里终于浮现一句话，在没能阻止自己说出那句话时，嘴巴已经张开了。

"嗯？哈哈哈，我本来就很帅好嘛？无论是从哪个角度看都很帅。"金钟国震惊了一下，马上反应过来。

"天啊！我刚才到底在说什么，我疯了吗？宋智孝你醒醒啊！刚才你听到的一切都是幻觉，忘记它，忘记它。"宋智孝拍拍自己的脸颊，再戳戳金钟国的太阳穴，想让他忘记刚才自己说过的话。

"怎么办？它一直出现在我耳朵里，赶也赶不走。"金钟国皱着眉，轻轻叹口气，这是作弄宋智孝的大好机会，怎么能放过呢？

宋智孝慌了，四处张望，想找东西反驳金钟国。一看，发现默默躺在后座的玫瑰花，上面还放在一张卡片。艳红的玫瑰用蓝色和粉红色的透明纸包扎，形成一束漂亮的花。卡片是米黄色的，上面还系上黑色的蝴蝶结。

"好漂亮哦！"由于系上安全带，宋智孝用了不少力才把那束花拿到手中，近闻还可以问到玫瑰花独有的香味，是不太浓郁但让人久久无法忘记的花香，甜得如蜜却不俗气。宋智孝抱着花，笑得却比花还灿烂。

"干嘛破坏我的惊喜？"金钟国板着脸假装生气，但其实花是一开始就想给这个用了那么久时间才发现的宋智孝，一早就放在后座了。原本还担心宋智孝不喜欢，担心买不到她喜欢的花，看到宋智孝笑得这么开心，自己就放心了。

"蛤？那我放回去咯！"宋智孝还真的放回去，郁闷得金钟国血压瞬间升高。

"不用啦！智孝，你是真懵还是假傻，这是说笑话也听不出吗？"金钟国无奈地看着宋智孝用力想把花放回原位，纤瘦的手在空中不停地挥动，画面相当搞笑。

"哦…你是什么意思？说我笨，那你就是笨蛋的男朋友。"宋智孝听到后，兴奋地抱着花，闻着芬芳的花香。过了将近一分钟，才了解刚才金钟国说的话。

"是的，我的笨蛋女友。"金钟国没好气地望着身边笑容满满的宋智孝，温柔地用手摸了她的头，被宋智孝抓下来，使劲捏了一下。

"记住这个感觉，要是你敢背叛我，你就可以享受这个感觉的十倍。钟国Oppa，我是真的真的喜欢你。"宋智孝一脸抱歉地把缩回去的手拉回来，在刚刚捏过的地方轻轻用手磨蹭，又放在脸上，只怪自己力道拿捏不好，让金钟国受疼了。任金钟国如何叫嚷，宋智孝语气沉重认真的说。宋智孝实在很害怕金钟国会离开自己，从在一起的时候，宋智孝就在想金钟国是否会离她而去。虽然知道金钟国的真心，不过宋智孝还是忧虑了。想起今天在石oppa只是提了尹恩惠，金钟国以前的绯闻女友，宋智孝的心情就从高处跌到谷底。她讨厌自己强烈的占据心，想让自己大大方方的接受，但是最后还是吃醋了。

"疼死了，知道了。别那么用力，我又没有背叛你。"金钟国欲哭无泪，没想到这个女人出手这么重，连心爱的男友也捏得那么大力，果然是王牌，能力者也害怕的王牌。幸好自己的驾驶技术不错，不然就不好了。

过了不久，金钟国按照惯例把车停在地下停车场，绅士地为宋智孝打开车门，拉着她到顶楼的半露天式游泳池。由于已经是秋夜，再加上这里只开放给VIP，所以一个人也见不到。

"这里是哪里,oppa？"

"我家附近的健身房。"

"在健身房约会？还真是特别。"

"这里没有人会上来，隐私上绝对安全。我有惊喜给你。"

"哦...还有惊喜？"

金钟国微笑，让宋智孝站在原地，从角落推出一个用布盖着东西的推车，再请宋智孝拉开盖在神秘惊喜上的布，是一个类似遥控器但又像钥匙扣的小玩意。金钟国没做什么，只是让宋智孝按下中间的红色心型按钮。

按下后，在游泳池的另一岸突然亮起来，小小的灯泡像萤火虫又似星星一样闪耀微弱的光芒，但是聚居在一起变得闪闪发亮。灯泡们各自在自己的岗位发光，中间空出了一个耀眼的心形，坐着一只很可爱的小老虎玩偶，睁大眼睛看着金钟国和宋智孝。原本在漆黑中看不见的餐桌像魔术般出现在他们面前，红桌布上放着一盘用盖子盖好的食物，餐桌中间放着插有一朵香槟玫瑰的透明花瓶。

在宋智孝还在惊讶中时，金钟国伸出左手，右手放在背后，示意请宋智孝过去。宋智孝也把右手放到金钟国的手上，看他轻轻地吻了自己的手。

"笑什么？"拉着宋智孝到游泳池的另一边时，金钟国的嘴角和宋智孝一样违背了地心引力向上扬。

"刚刚你亲我的手，感觉好怪，哈哈哈哈！不过挺好的。"宋智孝忍不住把憋了半天的笑意爆发出来，可能是不习惯金钟国的绅士吧，看见金钟国刚才的举动，想笑的感觉渐渐涌上。虽然是不习惯，但实际上蛮喜欢这种感觉，如果是其他人做想必就不一样了。宋智孝挽起金钟国的手腕，像小女孩一样蹦蹦跳跳。

"怎么了吗？"坐下后，金钟国望着眼前还在傻笑的宋智孝，问起来。

"Oppa，喜欢我吗？是不是喜欢宋智孝吗？"宋智孝指着自己，略带兴奋地问。就算已经知道答案了，宋智孝还是想听金钟国亲口说出来，可能是爱上金钟国的甜言蜜语了。

"不喜欢！"金钟国别过头，竖起食指左右摇，坚决地回答。的确是不喜欢，怎么忍心去骗一个这么可爱漂亮的女孩呢。

"为什么？为什么会不喜欢我？"宋智孝听到金钟国莫名其妙的答复，是又急又惊。难道这一切真的只是一场梦，一场自己不愿意醒来的梦。被烫平的桌布顿时揪成皱巴巴，盛在高脚杯的红酒随着宋智孝的激动掀起红色的小水花，稍微平复的水面上出现微小的涟漪。

"因为我爱上了。"金钟国逐个字逐个字说，认真的态度表现在言语和表情。因为已经是爱上，所以不可能说喜欢。

"是吗？看不出你这么喜欢我。"明明是挂住大大的笑容，宋智孝依然装出生气的表情。明明知道眼前人对自己的爱慕，还是想要逗弄他。原来爱情这么好玩，宋智孝也是不久前才知道。

"是爱，不是喜欢，今天你怎么傻傻的？"金钟国右手撑起自己的脸，看宋智孝气鼓鼓地看着他，最后还是笑出来了。

金钟国示意让宋智孝把盖子打开，宋智孝乖乖地打开了。盘子上盛着一个有些摊凉了但是还留有余温的牛排，看似相当可口。桌上的红酒也是金钟国请店员为他挑选的，据说是许多女孩子都可以接受喜欢的，闻起来香醇，喝起来不刺喉还带着甜味。金钟国坐在一旁看宋智孝一小口一小口地把食物吃光，自己却没有吃什么。

"Oppa，怎么没有帮自己准备，你这样盯着我吃让我觉得不好意思。"把最后一口肉吃下去，宋智孝撑起高脚杯的脚，轻轻摇晃杯子，再细细品尝。满足的样子十分可爱。

"还以为你会留一点给我，就没有煮咯。"

"嗯？对不起，我以为..."

"我说笑的，这块已经是许多块失败后的成功品，还要再煮我会疯了。"

"你自己煮的？好厉害。"

"我知道，这个不需要重复。看你刚才喝得挺像专业人士的，果然光洙没说谎。"

"没有啦！对喝红酒的知识我略懂一些，像拿杯千万不能拿杯身的底，不然杯里的酒会因为温度变质，喝酒先要细闻，再摇摇杯子，然后就一小口地喝..."

"果然是很喜欢喝酒，但是酒喝多伤身，不要喝太多。"

宋智孝如小鸡琢米般点头，走过去双手围着金钟国的颈，闭起眼静静地不说话，轻声道谢。金钟国拿出手机，拍下照，再若无其事收回手机，站起来紧紧抱着宋智孝。秋夜的冷风飕飕刮起，两个人却感觉不到寒冷，是流着爱他的血液隔着血管和皮肤温暖了彼此。

"为什么对我那么好？"金钟国先打破这片沉默，靠在宋智孝头上的他闻到甜甜的发香，隐瞒不了宋智孝的心跳加速着。

"因为宋智孝喜欢金钟国，金钟国也喜欢宋智孝。"宋智孝躺在金钟国的胸前，眼睛依然没有睁开过，只用耳朵听到他加快的心跳，鼻子闻到一点点牛肉的味道，是他为宋智孝煎牛排留下的味道。

也不知道过了多久，他们才离开对方的怀抱，看着彼此大笑。金钟国把鞋子脱掉，坐在泳池边把脚放下去。宋智孝也学他，脱了鞋放在一边，坐到金钟国身边，把脚放进泳池踢起水。

"今天是我们第一次约会，宋智孝开心吗？"金钟国拉起宋智孝的手，五根手指紧紧扣着她的手。

"开心，很浪漫，而且它好可爱，就叫它国儿吧。"宋智孝抱着那只小老虎玩偶，玩起来了。

"为什么我跟它同名？你再想多一个名给它。"

"不行吗？它是国儿，你是金钟国，不一样。"

"算了，你好国儿，我也叫国儿，好巧哦！你的主人是我女朋友，要好好照顾她，知道吗？"

"国儿不想理你，它都不和你说话。"

金钟国和宋智孝玩了一会儿，金钟国说要带她去另一个地方，也没有说是哪里。宋智孝刚把鞋子拿起来，就被金钟国从背后抱起来。

"干嘛？"宋智孝有点不好意思，因为害羞而绯红的双颊怪可爱的。这样的抱法是自己想要的，但是还是不免会担心金钟国的腰伤。

"怕你弄湿地板。"一句冷冷的话让凉风温热起来，宋智孝已经发红的脸颊更加绯红。结实的脚步和贴近的心跳声给了宋智孝满满的安全感，短短的路途中她居然睡着了。

"累吧，那我先送你回家。"金钟国贴心的牵挂使宋智孝感觉无比的感动。在他身边，宋智孝不需要多说什么，心里想到的事情就像心电感应一样，金钟国是知道的。华丽的言语在他们的爱情只是个附属品，真实的拥抱反而更能增进他们的感情。

"我不累。是要去哪里呀？"宋智孝穿好鞋子，抱起放在一边的小老虎娃娃国儿，拉着它小小的手玩着。

"没有去哪里，就回你家。"

"为什么？没关系，就带我去原本我们要去的地方。"

"不可能，太迟了，已经要到你家附近的公园了。"

"哪有，带我去啦！国儿，你看他，他很坏对吧？咬他！"

"你明天不是有行程？早点休息不是更好。"

任宋智孝怎么说，怎么打，金钟国一言不发地把宋智孝送回家。乘宋智孝临走前，金钟国从后座拿出了一个仅能装下一块蛋糕的银色小盒子。轻轻地弹了宋智孝的额头，再把盒子和也放在后座的花交给宋智孝。

"虽然你的生日快过了，不过还是祝你生日快乐，是要真的快乐！发现了花却没发现在一旁的蛋糕，眼力退步了。原本想让你发现然后成为刚才的饭后甜点，结果..."金钟国一副无奈的样子，耸耸肩，把宋智孝逗得乐滋滋。

"那我们去本来你要带我去的地方吃，好不好?"宋智孝顶着奸商的笑容，拉起金钟国的手腕摇。宋智孝怎么可能放过金钟国之前早已为今天的约会行程中所安排好的小细节，更何况是放弃一个地点。这感觉像付了足够的钱但没有得到应有的旅程，烧好的蜜汁香肠一半掉进火碳，吃剩最后一口的冰淇淋居然手滑掉在地上，心里总是会觉得不畅快。

"不可能！你一定要回家。晚安。"金钟国按下系着宋智孝的安全带扣子，

连哄带推把坚持要去的宋智孝拖到之前他们相约见面的公园，也就是智孝家附近的公园。看宋智孝嘟起嘴不服气，金钟国的嘴往那性感的双唇贴上去，感觉若有似无，但是勾起了宋智孝的甜美笑容。

"你脸红了也。"轻轻一吻挑起宋智孝顽皮的个性，看见心爱的男人明明长得很魁梧，却总是这么害羞，这时他的心跳一定很快吧。宋智孝把手放到金钟国的左胸口，还真的超快的，没放多久就被金钟国抓下来牵起。

"宋智孝，你这只手不是拿来偷袭我的胸，是让我牵着的。"

"我…我哪有？是你先偷亲我，脸红了，我才想知道你心跳多快。"

"男女朋友之间接吻很正常的，我怎么说也是你的男朋友吧。好吧，我再也不会主动亲你了。我走了，再见。"

金钟国甩开宋智孝的手，转过身往车子走去。背着宋智孝的脸竊笑着，论演技他的人是斗不过以演员身份进入演艺圈的宋智孝，但是只要背影看起来沉重寂寞一点，看不见自己总是无法控制好的脸部表情，一定可以骗倒懵懵懂懂的懵智孝。

"什么？不要啦!我很喜欢。"宋智孝果然信以为真，金钟国还没正式往前走一步就被宋智孝拉住了。看见他那双像闭起来的小眼，原本还牢牢握紧的手臂马上在冷风中荡漾。

"我刚才好像听到有人说很喜欢我亲她。宋智孝你这个色狼，贪图我的亲吻，不过我个人是不介意。"金钟国这番话让站在眼前的宋智孝脸红得像番茄苹果一样。伸出来想打金钟国的手被他握着，想说什么的双唇被金钟国的嘴堵住了，另一只空着的手放在宋智孝的背把她推过来。

缠绵在一起的嘴张张合合，热情地吸吮着，呼吸的时间像是多余的，冷却的寒风像燃烧起来，一秒一秒加快的心跳像为他们的恋情加油打气。她擦上的草莓味护唇膏沾在他的唇上，舌尖穿梭在齿间，化解了喉咙的干涩。他的唇很软，感觉棉花糖似的，甜入心底。她的嘴很软，像果冻一样，甜而不腻。这是他们的初吻，在一起后第一次的吻。没有璀璨的烟花背景，少了唯美的夕阳西下，更没有浪漫的星辰陪应，只有冷得入骨的秋夜，寒风吹下的几片枯黄老叶，在地上和沙尘跳起旋转舞，演奏属于大自然的名曲。布景不重要，因为在他们眼中只看得见彼此，自己最美丽的爱人。

时间踮起脚尖，跳着芭蕾舞走过，他们才慢慢停下来。靠在一起的额头闭着眼睛，彼此的呼吸声和飕飕的风声回荡在耳边，放在背上的手依然没放下。金钟国轻吻宋智孝的额头，渐渐放下握宋智孝腰间的手，用风也能吹走的极小声量向宋智孝告别。

看着他离去的背影，双脚差点忍不住追上去，被街灯拉长的背影感觉好寂寞，让宋智孝的双手差点冲上去抱紧他。他没有回头，一个劲上了车就走了，也好，不需要强顶着笑容挥手再见。宋智孝好害怕每一次他的离去是他们的最后一次见面，承认自己多讨厌这种感觉。嘴里重复金钟国是宋智孝的男朋友，宋智孝是金钟国的女朋友，就算金钟国一而再地说他是她的男朋友，但是感觉好不真实，不切实际。宋智孝苦笑，爱情怎么可以那么苦？刚才明明就很甜很甜，自己怎么突然苦闷起来。

"国儿，你说我怎么了？"问了也不会有答案，但是还是傻乎乎地问了。车子再也看不见踪影了，宋智孝抿嘴，企图找回他的味道温度，还在。宋智孝心情愉快起来，哼着自编的歌曲，走回了家。过度快乐的宋智孝忘了从楼下望去她的家，灯还亮着。

金钟国回到家，脱下风衣准备淋浴。任温热的水哗啦啦打在身上，分不清是泪或者是水划过脸掉落在地上，发出清脆的声音，扣人心弦但隐约带着悲伤。明明水温是不可能会灼伤人，心却火辣辣地疼，疼得快喘不过气，只能从像被笨重的枷锁锁住的喉间勉强地发出轻微的声吟。难道一开始就错了？亲她是不对的？真的是像他所说的吗？不可能，不可以，不要。旋风似的恋情算什么？爱一个人就要负责到底，不是吗？淋了不知多久的水还是想不通，白色的浴巾吸走了身上的水珠，却吸不去他的悲伤。

擦着头从浴室走出来，把浴巾围在颈上，金钟国开启电脑，把电话连接到电脑，打开了一个文件夹。看着眼前的熟悉的画面，金钟国进行一些处理后再列印出来。拉出插着锁匙的抽屉，从抽屉取出一本黑色的笔记本。贴好后，金钟国小心地放回去，关好并把抽屉锁起来。

心跳依然没有恢复正常，嘴上似乎还有着她的护唇膏的味道，淡淡的。这是金钟国和宋智孝的第二个吻，她应该不知道吧？想到这，金钟国笑了，像傻子一样对着空气咧嘴笑，无声无息不留痕迹。上次的吻似蜻蜓点水，轻微得没什么感觉，只感受到微微的温度。这一次的吻火热地，周围的事物若无物，真实地令他感觉好幸福。

她睡了吗？按下号码，金钟国静静地等，心里却一阵慌乱，不知道该说什么好。意外的，电话那头传来的是另一把熟悉的女声，进了留言信箱。可能是睡了，金钟国挂了电话，带着宋智孝的亲吻进入了有她的梦。

"希望你有个好梦。你听见吗，宋智孝？生日快乐。"在自己还没入睡前，金钟国喃喃自语对天花板说。如果爱情真的是比苦茶还苦的一杯苦茶，那就用你给我的甜蜜回忆配着喝吧！嗯，好甜…


	6. 第六章 三个人的故事

第六章 三个人的故事

"哇，真的是太美好了！"Haha在后头兴奋地呐喊，哼着某知名电影的浪漫歌曲，心里激动得不得了，看见哥哥无预警搂着廉晶雅姐姐，更是万分高兴。豆大的雨滴打在透明的雨伞，响亮悦耳得像现在心脏重重的跳动。

"两个人装得很自然，其实心里很尴尬吧！"

"彼此照顾对方。"

"其实两个人是相爱的。"

哈哈开始胡言乱语，让在这集录制扮演大儿子大嫂的金钟国和廉晶雅害羞尴尬地笑，细雨中清新的空气散发着粉色的甜蜜。一直到最后，金钟国对扮演他的老婆的嘉宾细心照顾，虽然廉晶雅身为姐姐，但是他们一天下来培养出的感情使她和金钟国哈哈相处得很习惯开心。金钟国和两个女生的摔跤对决甚至让她有些不高兴，但只是纯粹担心弟弟会因为胜利而让观众认为他没有绅士风度。她不知道，有一个女孩暗地里高兴能和饰演她老公的金钟国对决。她不晓得，那一个女孩对刘在石突然要求群众的掌声化为恋情的祝福鼓励。她不知晓，这个女孩居然因为金钟国把胜利的礼物送给自己而吃醋生气。这一切，金钟国都不知道，更何况是不熟悉的嘉宾廉晶雅。

录影结束，金钟国一声不响地离开，开车到工作室。一首歌接着一首歌地唱，没有停歇，歌曲尽是悲伤的背叛的，让闻者不免担心难过。也许是太投入了，就连紧张他的经纪人敲门也听不见，闭起眼一个劲地唱，平时在意的破音音频不准什么的也不理。甚至连有人进来过也不知道。

"为什么她喜欢的人是你？为什么我喜欢的人是你喜欢的她？为什么我一开始就输给你，Hyung？"推开了玻璃门，金钟国的经纪人和他对眼神，才放心下去帮金钟国买点吃的，虽然经纪人对他突然的到来感到奇怪，但是没说什么。经纪人离开后，他不如往常马上和他打招呼，静静看着隔着一片玻璃后面的那个男人，放下的手一点一点地握成拳状，眼睛盯着闭起眼睛的他，嘴里小声地说。轻盈但不失华丽地转身，他命令助理帮他用金钟国搁在外头的电话给一个人打电话，嘴角扬起的是没有出现过在任何人面前的笑容，令人不寒而栗的冷笑。

"钟国oppa，找我有事吗？"

"宋智孝xi，我是金钟国xi的经纪人，希望您可以到他的工作室一趟。"

"不好意思，他出事了吗？"

"没有，只是心情不好，但是我有点事得处理，想让您过来照顾他。嗯，麻烦了。"

"好的，我马上来。别客气。"

"谢谢，金钟国xi就拜托了。待会见。"

"待会见。"

声音是陌生了点，太客气了点，但是宋智孝还是让走不远的助理倒车回来载她去了。一到达，宋智孝让助理先离开，自己立刻下车快步往金钟国的工作室走去，怎么知道才转一个弯就被一个戴着鸭嘴帽低着头的男子堵在前面拦住了。男子把帽子压得很低，而且周围比较黑暗，根本看不清楚男子的真面目。男子身后不远处也站着一个带着细边眼镜的男人，呆在角落感觉不想被人见到。

"你是钟国oppa的经纪人？"一个脚印的距离对陌生的两个人似乎太进了，宋智孝本能地退后几步，咪起眼想看清眼前这个人的面目，带着猜疑的语气问道。的确不像钟国oppa平时的经纪人，也不是他的助理。仔细打量一番，总觉得眼前的人是认识的，凭他的服装打扮是那个人的类型，但是看不见样子无法确认是不是他。认识了一些日子，较为被动的宋智孝平常喜欢观察他人，让自己和别人可以拥有更多话题。"你是在石oppa？怎么会在这里？"

"我们到附近的咖啡店聊聊好嘛？"刘在石抬起头，还是挂着他亲切无比的笑容，一贯温和的语调问。等宋智孝点点头，刘在石拉出躲在角落的池石镇，牵着一脸惊讶的宋智孝到附近的咖啡店。

让助理先离开的男子站在落地窗前，看见宋智孝被两个看不清脸的男人拉住带走，原本想冲下楼拉开那可恶的手，但是脑筋转了一会也就是打消了这个念头，宋智孝没有抗拒应该是认识的吧。第一个计划失败了，那就作罢吧，反正本来就是不想牵涉到她，就当作是两个男人之间的事吧。不是争斗，因为他知道宋智孝不喜欢，这只不过是一场良性的竞争。无论结果是什么，最重要宋智孝是幸福的就满足了。

锁上门，男子把手插进口袋，走到可以连接到隔音室里面的麦克风。轻轻吹口气，没反应，拍拍麦克风，没反应。男子佩服金钟国的无视，坐好在麦克风前，一句话就让金钟国从里面走出来了。"姜gary知道钟国hyung你和宋智孝在交往哦！"

"你怎么知道我们的事？"金钟国紧张兮兮地走出来，果然是这样，他和宋智孝的恋情一定刺激到他。Gary站起来，没有人会知道他的笑容是逼出来的，略带调戏的语气都是是硬撑着的。可恶，他们的恋情居然是真的。

"这方面不重要，总之不是智孝说的。Hyung你不是知道我的确对智孝有好感吗？"Gary走到金钟国面前，脸部表情僵硬的金钟国面前。他从来没见过gary这么严肃的样子，一直以来他不管是在节目上或私低下都是很有趣的人。

"我以为你只是当她是朋友，不知道你真的喜欢她。"金钟国万万没发觉自己很亲的弟弟对宋智孝的感情是真的，复杂的感觉让他根本不知道如何面对gary。更惊讶的是，他们保密的恋情究竟gary是怎么知道的。

"好吧，那我在这里正式告诉你，我很早就喜欢上宋智孝。"Hyung，你不会知道我破碎的心里被你的幸运又一刀划过，留下可怕的伤痕。Gary没有把后半句说出口，空调吹走了他眼角一滴不轻易看得见的泪，苦涩的眼泪。

"我…对不起，你想怎么样？"Gary搞不懂金钟国反常的笑声，被平静外表覆盖的激动情绪疑惑了。看到金钟国不在意般的说，gary似乎成功被激起。这一切，金钟国都掌握了，心中的计划渐渐开始执行。

"我只是想要公平的较量，我还没做什么你们就在一起了，虽然这个想法很奇怪，但是我想要的就只是一个真正的机会。"Gary不像电影里的男主角愤怒地争论，平静得带着一阵寒意，心平气和地说。

"何必呢？"金钟国不自觉皱眉头，心疼地看着gary。金钟国运用着gary不善观察微表情的这方面执行他的计划，就算抱歉也必须做下去的计划。

"Hyung，希望你能接受我的挑战，我知道很荒唐，但是如果你是我，一定也会想要拥有这个机会，没有经过比较，怎么知道她的最后答案。"

"我…gary，一定要这样吗？"

"你可以考虑，但实际上你没有拒绝的机会和理由。这是我们之间的事，请务必对智孝保密。我走了，再见。"

再一次华丽的转身离开，却没有酷酷的离开，gary被那把声音叫住了，说了好多完全出乎意料的话。Gary傻了，开始迷惑不解，来谈判的不是自己，怎么会突变了。声音的主人给gary打气，看着gary离开后却倒下了，他背叛的心撑不住倒下的身体。

兴高采烈买了东西回来的经纪人看见金钟国忧郁的样子，立刻放下东西走过去关心起来。金钟国只是摇摇头，又走回隔音室把门锁起来。这次，金钟国没有放声大唱，他只是静静地窝在一角，静静地。

"你的Americano，对吧？"刘在石把咖啡推到宋智孝面前，再把托盘上热呼呼的拿铁交到池石镇手上，一杯冰沙咖啡自己吸吮着。

三个人默默不语地喝，偶尔只是传来几声尴尬的咳嗽声。良久，刘在石在被池石镇暗地里的推撞和憋不住的喉咙下先说了话。

"智孝啊，你和钟国在交往对吧？"如所预料，宋智孝微闭的双眼睁得大大的，突然无力的手不经意间把握在手中的咖啡往一边倾斜，差一点倒到池石镇脚上，幸亏宋智孝即时握紧了。这一点，她和金钟国没有讨论过如果有人问起该怎么回答，不止是因为觉得不会有人发现，而且认为自己应该应付得来。该说，还是不说，手心冒出一颗颗小小的汗珠，心里七上八下，宋智孝恨不得金钟国立刻出现在眼前，告诉她应该怎么说。宋智孝猜测，两个大哥哥都知道了，应该是金钟国已经告诉他们，所以宋智孝也大方承认。

"Oppa，我们…的确是在一起 "

"真的？没想到是真的，是什么时候的事，你和白昌洙xi分手了？"

"嗯？"

"Hyung，你一下子问那么多，智孝要先回答哪一个呢？"

"我心里着急嘛，完全没有想到我们的猜测是对的。"

"猜到的？"

"当然，钟国那小子怎么可能会说，你也没说你分手了，但是最近看你们之间的亲密应该超过了友谊的关系，所以猜想你们是不是在交往。"

"有那么明显吗？"

两位哥哥们板着脸看着懵懵懂懂的宋智孝，异心同想是很明显好不好。依池大哥的话，宋智孝把这件事简化说出来，一些内容像没发生过一样被略过。不是不相信他们，宋智孝只是想把有些事情成为仅仅属于金钟国和宋智孝的回忆。

"呀，你们很幸福。热恋期真好，祝福你们。"池石镇周围冒起粉红色的泡泡，两只手托着脸蛋，听见两个人都是开心的，这个大哥也放心下来。也许是听得太专心了，池石镇没看见他的朋友脸色闪过一个叫担忧的样子。

"嗯，很幸福。石镇oppa，谢谢。"宋智孝喝了口咖啡，抿了抿下嘴唇，害羞地微笑，脸上顿时多了两个红晕。宋智孝也没注意到眼前的人，不停吸吮那杯快见底的咖啡，其实是在隐藏自己的忧虑。

"智孝呀，你是真的喜欢钟国吗？没想过自己其实喜欢…"刘在石终于放下咖啡，开口说话，语气明显放重了许多，让闻者不禁会有压力。

"Oppa，我确定我喜欢的是金钟国oppa，不是其他人。"感觉到刘在石的不对劲，尤其是后面那句未说完的话，一定有所隐瞒。宋智孝肯定的回答，却只是让刘在石的心情稍微好转一点。

"在石，怎么了？他们那么幸福，你应该开心啊，好像有点不高兴。"池石镇察觉到身边的人脸上闪过一秒即逝的不悦，一脸疑惑看着刘在石。

"没有，只是想到还有事情要处理，我和石镇hyung先走了，小心。"刘在石硬挤出一贯的笑容，却不知道自己脸色多难看，连呆呆的宋智孝也觉得不对劲。为了不让宋智孝继续问下去，刘在石赶紧拉走池石镇离开。

其实，从刘在石和池石镇的突然出现在这里，一直到他们走了，宋智孝脑子还是有想着金钟国。两个哥哥离开不久，宋智孝就马上赶上去看金钟国。

"Oppa？"推开门，宋智孝没有看见任何人，就连她以为给她打电话的经纪人也没见到。往隔音室巨大的玻璃窗一看，金钟国缩在一角。之前的自己也是这样吗？突然想起金钟国当时的拥抱，宋智孝轻轻推开那道隔离着他们的门，像当时金钟国的温柔一样抱着她的男人，嘴里念的是我爱你我爱你，原来那个时候的自己是这样伤害金钟国的心，多么不可理喻的痛。

金钟国抬起头，拉开她的手，像邪恶的恶魔坏坏地笑。慢慢离开宋智孝的怀抱，金钟国依然保持那笑容，看着宋智孝不知所措的样子。脸在宋智孝眼中放大放大，一直到离宋智孝1cm的距离。

"离开我吧！你一定会感觉更快乐更幸福。"金钟国说完的大笑令宋智孝害怕起来，莫名其妙的想哭，但是她忍住了。太陌生了，这不像她认识的金钟国，总是以轻柔的微笑吸引宋智孝的眼球，现在他的笑声像是个疯狂的野兽。

"怎么了，oppa？你在说什么？我这一次也抱你，你怎么没有拍照？"金钟国在她的视线越来越模糊，这是和他在一起后第一次有想哭的感觉。他不是喜欢她的主动拥抱，还把他们相拥的每一次拍下来？眼前的人仿佛只是拥有和他一样的样貌，性格却完全相反。宋智孝蹲着的脚软下来，跪坐在地上，手揪成一团发抖。千成林，真的害怕了。

"我就说你跟我在一起不会开心地笑，只会伤心地哭。"他还是斗不过自己痛得快停顿的心，不争气的手还是受不了，温柔地擦掉宋智孝脸上的眼泪，语气明显回到正常。对她，自己果然凶不起。

"Oppa，别再这样了，好嘛？"宋智孝快喘不过气，心痛窒息了她。两只手拉住他的右手，眼泪还是哗啦啦地流，可能是太不习惯了。诚恳的眼神语气让金钟国差一点打动了，是的，的确是差一点。

"最后，你一定会离开我的。我，金钟国保证。"金钟国收起自己的情绪，再一次一副玩世不恭的样子，左手抬起宋智孝的脸，轻轻地在她的额头上亲吻。抽回还在宋智孝手中的右手，丢下宋智孝一个人离开了。宋智孝看不见，背对着她的金钟国弄湿了地毯，地毯吸取了他的眼泪，像没事发生一样消失不见，浅浅的水印都看不见。为了她，他哭了。

宋智孝一肚子疑惑不晓得该问谁，两极化的金钟国，刘在石奇怪的表情，叫她过来的经纪人不见人影。止不住的眼泪，止不住的心痛，止不住的想念。宋智孝带点催眠的方式安慰自己金钟国是因为新专辑宣传压力很大所以才会这么奇怪，也在新电影宣传期的自己也是有压力，一样的，哥哥是因为压力大，相信自己所以才对自己发泄。宋智孝站起来，口袋出其不意掉出了一个锁匙扣，砸到脚上。神经疼痛使她揪着脸，蹲下去捡起来，看了一眼。感动的心扑通扑通，又一次坐在地上，眼泪又一次压抑不住，太大力握住锁匙扣而通红疼痛的手越来越紧。锁匙扣上是上一次金给她带来满满惊喜的心型钥匙扣，一直没注意看过的后面原来刻着『千成林，金钟国爱你』。

金钟国毫无目的地开车，居然开到了100期庆功宴的餐馆前。下了车，像当时一样走进餐馆，幸亏夜深没什么人，找个安静不轻易察觉的角落坐下，点了一些小菜。回想起，那一天美丽的宋智孝他没忘记，那一夜发现的感情变化他忘不了。想找人倾诉但又怕打扰到人家，给至亲车太贤发了个简讯让他过来，看不看得见一切随缘。车太贤一直都是给他咨询意见的人，之前的惊喜也是他帮忙想出来的，虽然车太贤苦苦相逼要金钟国说出那个女生的名字，但是金钟国成功撑住了没说。想到弟弟要结婚了，哥哥却在这时候有感情问题，金钟国想到这就不自禁笑出来，轻叹一声拿起茶杯喝。

"又不是什么酒，干嘛一副很豪迈的样子？"熟悉不过的声音，抬起头车太贤就已经拿起筷子往盘子里的食物进行攻击。金钟国一脸不悦，凶巴巴看着吃得兴奋的车太贤，换来他装无辜的眼神和还是没有停下来的筷子。

"我叫你来是开导我，不是要你来看你吃的，车太贤先生。"金钟国无奈得看着吃得津津有味的车太贤，还被他硬塞一块，已经开始想放弃了。

"我可是为了你放弃我老婆为我精心准备的晚餐，你当然要弥补一下。"

"打扰到你了哦？那你先回去吧！"

"没关系，看来你是病得挺严重，让车大夫帮你看看。说吧，是之前那个女的拒绝你了？哈哈哈哈哈哈！（贼笑被金钟国的眼神瞬间消音）"

"什么？你信不信我把你给甩出去？"

"信！好吧，我这次认真了，请说。车大夫一定竭尽所能帮助你。"

金钟国把他和宋智孝的事原原本本说给车太贤听，一些内容像没发生过一样被略过。不是不相信他，金钟国只是想把有些事情成为仅仅属于宋智孝和金钟国的回忆。越来越相似的两个人，永远不知道自己已经开始在模仿对方的言行举止，如一般恋人。

"哇，我要是通知记者这件事，明天的新闻头条一定是『斯巴达金钟国和王牌宋智孝谱出王牌恋情』，那家报社一定赚翻。打过去，看看能不能分到一些好处。"车太贤全程捂着张得大大的嘴，像是听到一件非常机密的事，虽然这件事他们也是处于尽量保密的情况。喝了口茶平复情绪，坏主意又一次出现在脑海中，车太贤拿起电话，假装要给某家报社爆料，整整这个不把如此大的事情告诉自己的人。

"如果你敢，明天新闻头条不是这个，而是『车太贤被虐打导致智障』，就像这块肉一样。"夹起一块肉，金钟国恶狠狠地咬，让车太贤马上把电话收回口袋，再堆起一脸傻子般的笑容。

"开玩笑，我可是车太贤也，怎么可能做出背叛朋友的事。"

"最好你不会。你怎么看这件事？"

"依我看，刚才你这样对待她，她一定吓坏了，只要你继续下去，再加上把她推给别人，不要说她，连我这种至亲都受不了，一定离开你，让她彻底讨厌你。可是钟国啊，你这样做，她不会知道你的苦衷用意，值得吗？"

"值得。"金钟国望向窗外，看着朵朵乌云飘过。就要下雨了，宋智孝那个小笨蛋会不会淋湿呢？很快的，金钟国真的没资格管了。她身边的男人将会很快的，不是金钟国，而是另一个男孩的名字。最终，他们的爱情会被时间吞噬得一干二净，连痕迹也不会看得见。雨点从空中飘落，打在那片玻璃窗上，悦耳的拍打声贴心地提醒金钟国。下雨咯，宋智孝好像没带伞出门，她应该还在工作室为一个不值得的人哭泣。"让我再关心你多一次吧！"

无视点菜点上瘾，吃得太开心的车太贤，金钟国匆匆忙忙离开了餐馆，又开回工作室去。雨越下越大，风越刮越强，他不管了。就算不是大团圆结局，现在的他也要执行身为男朋友的责任。想起来，自己不就是一直喜欢的角色，阳明君的真实版。爱的深总是得不到想要的爱情。还记得某一次runningman初恋特辑金钟国如阳明君一样为烟雨牺牲，现实中自己不就是为他的公主宋智孝牺牲，难道阳明君真的不能有美好的结果？一个男人永远是一个人？荒唐但是确确实实发生了。不在乎时间长短，只渴望曾经有一段可以成为宋智孝的男朋友的回忆，这样就足够了。金钟国想加快车速，碍于大雨使前方模糊不清，金钟国只好以较慢的速度前进，心早已放在宋智孝身上了。

"去吧，找回你的幸福。"车太贤太了解这个朋友，憋在心里的事情多得很，却不喜欢和别人说，担心麻烦人家，自己受的伤也就渐渐增加。帮助不了这个总是悲伤的朋友，那就在一旁好好协助他拾回幸福的笑容。看到他平安离开，车太贤转回身，继续享用他丰盛的晚餐。吃得起劲，车太贤想多点一些，突然想到什么，半举起的手变成拍桌子。"金钟国，你不是说请我吃嘛，好歹也留张卡吧！吃了那么多，不知道带的钱够不够付。呀，金钟国，你这个骗子。"

到达后，金钟国拿起助理给他留在后车箱的雨伞，打开快步走到录音室。把雨伞搁在工作室外头，门还是开着的，灯还亮着。金钟国走进去，隔音室外没人，难道宋智孝走了？金钟国傻笑，都这么久了，她怎么可能还留在这里，是自己糊涂了。金钟国扫去皮衣上的水珠，像刚才自己的泪水又一次被地毯吸去了。拿起钥匙，走到隔音室前想把灯关掉，无奈的，金钟国笑了。他心里感叹这女孩的特别之处，一直让他看见不一样的宋智孝，吸引金钟国去喜欢她。

强烈的灯光下，宋智孝睡得正甜，像个小宝宝一样安静地入睡。手中抓着什么东西，牢实地看起来根本不可能拿出来。她斜靠在墙角，两条腿缩起来用手抱着。挂在眼角晶莹剔透的泪珠有了光线的照应闪出亮光，红肿的眼皮告诉金钟国这女孩哭了好久好久，为了谁心里知道，着实地心痛。眉间皱着，她轻声梦呓，声音还是那么好听，清楚地听到『金钟国』三个字。熟悉的像是在哪里听过，金钟国回想。啊，两个人录影时合作的时候她总是爱这么叫自己，亲切地如家人般，习惯了喜欢这样的称呼。最后一次，金钟国光明正大地给予她百分百的关心，最后一次，金钟国以宋智孝的男朋友的身份照顾她。

"亲爱的，干嘛在这里睡觉？着凉的时候，我会心疼。"熟悉的声音说出陌生的对白，他温柔的指尖蒸发了她冰冷的眼泪。没睁开眼睛，手指穿过了他贴在脸上的指间，一会儿那只手反扣宋智孝的手。宋智孝张开眼，金钟国的笑脸出现在眼前，温柔得要命。梦中他狠下心抛弃了自己，气得火冒三丈，现实他无端端留下了自己，哭得一塌糊涂，梦境与现实完全搞混了。

"别再离开我，好嘛？"滑下的眼泪，颤抖的双唇，红肿的双眼，胆怯的语气，金钟国忍不住责怪起自己，曾经暗自许下的承诺破灭了，她的眼泪最终还是出现了。如果无法保证她现在的快乐，之前就不要告诉她自己的感情，以免在她的未来留下更深痛的伤害。

"不会的，肯定不会了。对不起，对不起，对不起。"那个男人一定不会像自己这样离开，留下宋智孝一个人。金钟国确信，这个人也会一样爱她，甚至付出更多的感情。张开手臂，金钟国期待地看着宋智孝。

"不要。拿出秘密武器也没用，你自己主动一点。"宋智孝别过脸，带点撒娇的语调。身体突然被拉过去，牢牢抱住了，周围的味道变成了金钟国身上独有的气味，连温度也变成爱情里拥抱的37.5°C。耳朵再一次听见他平稳的心跳，那总是不自觉加速的心跳。金钟国拍了个照，收好手机，两只手紧紧地抱着。宋智孝也慢慢从惊讶挣扎到习惯享受。"怎么这次没有用？"

"因为你不喜欢，所以我删了。"金钟国没说完，其实删除的理由还有。很简单，因为这样才可以彻底放下这个女孩，就连梦境都要插一脚的宋智孝。

"怎么那么乖？"

"因为有你我就足够了，听现场更好玩，哈哈哈！"

"肚子饿吧！我请你吃东西。"金钟国带着一脸鄙视望着宋智孝，一副『你也太容易饿了吧』的样子。表面上亏着趴在桌子上喊饿的宋智孝，心里面不知道多喜欢她可爱不做作的撒娇方式。对那个男人，她也会这样吧？嫉妒的怒火在体内燃烧，可惜宋智孝看不见。

"要！"一个字表达完所有想法，这是宋智孝之前爱和演员们玩的默契小游戏。只要改变语气表情，就可以把简简单单的一个字变成各种各样的意思，既省力又好玩。宋智孝也企图想把这有意思的游戏带给金钟国，但金钟国似乎不理会，依然保持那唠唠叨叨的说话方法。宋智孝说这个字时带着肯定强调的语气，代表她想要去，特意拉长的尾音是质疑的语气，意思是想知道去哪里。

"秘密。你无不无聊啊，时不时就玩什么默契游戏，我们的默契还需要测试吗？不要动来动去。"锁了门，金钟国背起不良智孝，拿起雨伞走下楼。每一个阶梯他都不经意停顿个两三秒，珍惜她还可以把脸靠在他肩上的美好时光。那个男人应该会比自己浪漫，给宋智孝更多贴心，这样他才可以安心地放手。

"快。"宋智孝对金钟国的龟速开始不耐烦，脑子里开始盘算着如何不伤到金钟国跳下来。这个字也一样有其他意思，就是要金钟国快点说出他口中的秘密地点。心烦的同时，宋智孝偷偷地把手伸进金钟国的口袋，拿出了他的电话。"Oppa，密码是什么？"

"什么密码？宋智孝，不要以为我不知道你偷偷扒走我电话，还有别以为你偷踢我的脚，要我放你下来我就会乖乖听话，不可能。你都不知道地板要承受你的重量，多么辛苦啊。"金钟国淡定地回答，开始记时这次她用多久了解到重点。

宋智孝兴高采烈地拍拍手，感叹金钟国可怕的推理能力和分析能力。惊人地了解自己，开始怀疑他更清楚宋智孝的思维想法。快走到门口，宋智孝才反应过来，差一点要扯他的头发，但是想起答应过他不再这么做，手又继续研究密码。不是他的生日日期，也不是自己的生日日期，那是什么呢？难道是刘在石哥哥的生日日期？

"今天算快了。"

"嗯？"

"脑子转得比平时快。"

"金钟国！你…"

宋智孝再一次进入沉思状态，轻轻抿下唇的模样十分可爱，立刻成为金钟国手机的焦点。金钟国居然吻了自己，甜甜的散发像糖果的香气，黑暗的那角闪烁如星辰的光亮，唇离开的同时眼睛慢慢睁开，温柔地抚摸宋智孝的脸。针对金钟国刚才出其不意的轻吻，宋智孝脑子里想到的一百个可能性都不符合。金钟国这个万年害羞男，竟然主动抱她亲她，宋智孝除了感觉不可思议，就只有惊讶无比可以解释自己乱七八糟的情绪。

"如果我们分手了，你最想在这之前做什么？"金钟国无厘头的问话让车里瞬间只听得见汽车的机械声和DJ的说话声，意外的两个人都默默无语，奇怪地别扭起来。宋智孝不知道该回复什么，金钟国果然很奇怪。这种话像是热恋期的爱人会问的吗？宋智孝想不通，该不会哥哥背叛她？不敢预料的画面还没出现在脑海，一把声音立刻打断了宋智孝的思绪。"宋智孝，不要自己在那边胡思乱想，没有什么特别意思，只是一个问题而已。"

"Just One Last Dance。"想了好久，宋智孝慎重地回答，最想要的应该是潇洒得离开，但是如果想要求一些最后的事，自己最想和曾经付出过感情的那个人来一支最美丽的舞蹈。随着舞曲的结束，慢慢离开放开的手再也不能感受到他指尖的温热。这种感觉太唯美了，只凭想像到的画面心里都酸酸的。

"不错嘛，还会英文。"金钟国下意识点点头，隐藏式的微笑苦苦的。最后，可以为宋智孝做得就是让她美梦成真，离去前和她度过浪漫的舞夜。那个男人也会些简单的英文，所以宋智孝可以和他有点不一样的交流。他不知道，宋智孝开始听西洋歌曲是因为金钟国，研究起英文歌手也是因为他。贴近的两个人，不知不觉心越来越远，他们不知道，往前走的他们岔开了。

宋智孝听着秋夜的风靠在金钟国的背上，就快遗忘该怎么走路了，肩上是他硬披着但又恐吓自己如果弄脏掉在地上就不得好死的外套。可恶的是那件外套明明是自己买给他的，为什么非要听他的话。他总是不舍得让她走着，嘴巴上说怕自己的腿越来越粗，心里只是想让工作量大的宋智孝多休息。宋智孝不懂他的口是心非，不知道为什么他要把体贴变成小事看待，不知道为什么他可以自然而然对任何人都这么好。难道是他那颗突快突慢的心脏？宋智孝咯咯地笑，挨着头把耳机的另一头插进金钟国的耳朵，播放一首金钟国的歌曲『讨人喜欢』。欢快的旋律配上轻快的歌声，生动的歌词叙述着有多么喜欢一个人。不知道金钟国究竟有多喜欢自己，宋智孝只清楚自己深爱着他。

"Oppa，这是你家？"被"丢"到沙发上的宋智孝观察周围，简单典雅的设计使格局看起来温馨舒服。宋智孝也不敢走动，像木头人硬在那里。

"嗯，都这么晚了，还有餐馆是开着的吗？放心，我的家人去旅行了，不在家。"

"那为什么把我带到你家？"

"这是一个非常好的问题。"金钟国特意把脸凑近，呼出的气息喷在宋智孝脸上痒痒的，短短的指甲划过宋智孝的脸。确定宋智孝紧张了，才站起来走回厨房。

"因为我要做饭给你吃。"

"你…耍我！"

因为脸红得比上次金钟国送的玫瑰花还红，宋智孝窝在角落翻滚。金钟国实在是看不过眼，一手握着铲子从厨房除了，一手把翻滚中的宋智孝抓回沙发。把遥控器递给宋智孝，让她安静地看电视，半威逼她不准再发出令人心烦的怪声。转了无数次频道，宋智孝找不到想看的，心里好奇金钟国在干什么。斗不过好奇心，宋智孝偷偷地走到金钟国身后，从背后抱着他。放下手中的，金钟国转过身把她抱紧，拍了照再放下手紧紧抱着，很久很久。

"呀，宋智孝，什么时候开始那么喜欢毛手毛脚？"

"我只对我男朋友这么好而已，所以钟国oppa太幸福了。"

"是吗？"

沉浸在她甜甜的笑容，笑容像蜜糖把他黏住了，难以脱离。金钟国趁着自己还没脸红，想把宋智孝推回客厅，但是宋智孝却停住脚步，又挂着那甜得入心的笑容，让本来就快紧张得冒汗的金钟国快克制不住自己的脸部表情。

"你想干什么？不会想说那种帮忙的话吧，厨房已经很窄了。"颤抖的声音加上冒出的冷汗，在宋智孝肯定的点头后，金钟国又不知不觉脸红。和宋智孝在一起，金钟国还是会害羞，不敢做太亲密的举动，之前的吻可以说是做了无数次心理建设才有勇气的。

"让我帮你嘛，我很饿了。刚才又可以容得下两个人，不行的话就一直抱着你。"宋智孝撒娇起来可是比国儿还要厉害，一个皱眉头、小女孩的跺脚、抛媚眼扁嘴，这些可不是一般人可以招架住，更何况是眼前这位动不动就害羞的男人。看到金钟国羞涩的点头，宋智孝有种莫名的得意，拉起金钟国的手回到厨房。

宋智孝完美变身主厨，金钟国成了她的助手。厨房里弥漫快乐和食物的味道之外，还有一股淡淡的苦痛，淡得不仔细闻根本嗅不到。宋智孝没想到，有时背对着她的身影表情是悲伤的，陪伴的，起码还有这些回忆。不舍的最后还是得放手的，想紧握的手却放下来了，只怪自己不够勇敢的心，不能爱到最后。

"拿你最爱吃的...醋。"

"智孝呀，我哪有？"

"这酱汁甜甜的，就像现在的我们，永不分离，甜甜密密，知道吗？"

"嗯？喔...知道。"

除了说一些让金钟国脸变成番茄红的话，宋智孝陆陆续续的撒娇让金钟国濒临发疯的边界。终于，金钟国强势反击，一句话让宋智孝从狡诈的眼神变成感动。

"我的第一次和第二次的下厨都是因为你。"金钟国在宋智孝耳边轻轻地说，宋智孝又一次用水汪汪的大眼睛看着他，因为害羞敏感而红着脸。她太容易感动了，那个男人天生的浪漫细胞应该可以轻而易举打动她。

"谢谢你，oppa。我只要一个愿望，就是和你永远在一起。"两个脸红的人湿了眼角，宋智孝不知道，金钟国的泪水不是开心的，眼泪的目的不一样。金钟国是因为无法承诺对方而感伤的，果然那个男人能给她更多。他没有点头，没有答应，心里出现的是成千上万的对不起。

"智孝呀，你可以吃得再夸张一点，拿过来，小心嫁不出去。"金钟国张大眼看着宋智孝不顾仪态地吃，把碟子拿过来，细心地切好再喂到宋智孝的嘴里。他承认，自己很喜欢宋智孝给他的赞赏和不可思议的惊讶表情。

"金钟国xi，你的意思是说我不是你的结婚对象，你不娶我。额，我在说什么？好吧，你忘了我说的话吧。"宋智孝咀嚼口中金钟国送来的肉，懊恼自己一时口快。

"啊，原来你那么想嫁给我。好吧，我考虑考虑。"

"没有，你想太多了。误会一场。"

"那好吧，我就当没听到。"

"很好，不过怎么感觉怪怪的。"

只有当作她没说过，金钟国才能彻底放下，让另一个人牵起她的手。不能许下承诺，是因为不想失信于她。宋智孝，你不知道，爱你太多，放手时才知道有多不舍。

把宋智孝送回家，金钟国和她下了车，倒在她的身上，手环绕她的颈项，让宋智孝笑出来，手抱着他的腰。

"不舍得。"金钟国调皮地在宋智孝耳边吐气，让宋智孝感觉痒痒的。

"我也不舍得。"宋智孝也有样学样在金钟国耳边吐气，自己则笑了。

"明天和后天有空吗？"

"早上有几个通告，后天我放假。怎么了？想约我？"

"明天下午我来接你，带你去一个地方，可能要过夜。期待智孝的性感睡衣。"

宋智孝看着像小孩子一样幼稚的金钟国跑回车上，坐在车内对自己吐舌头。宋智孝也不甘示弱，对金钟国嘟起嘴。他离开了，宋智孝期待着明天的行程，手舞足蹈走回家了。没错，爱情就是要义无反顾，勇往直前。不要等待下一站，因为幸福可能就在这一站等你，三个人的故事不幸福。


	7. 第七章 分手旅行

第七章 分手旅行7

这一场旅行不在预料当中，分手的话语他根本不想说。命运的注定，终结的爱情，像海啸山崩震撼他的心。别说执行这件事，之前根本连想都没想过。原以为会一起走到最后，结果短暂得不可理喻，他向现实的荒唐认输了。

"你猜这是什么？"宋智孝神神密密从背包里拿出一个铁便当，有点阻挡正在驾车的金钟国的视线地晃啊晃，可能是兴奋过头，宋智孝无法真正镇定下来。

"什么？"金钟国本想说点语带双关的话，却怕自己还没开口就满眼睛是泪。尽量平复心情，避免宋智孝发现自己的不妥，金钟国只是简单回复。

"就是宋智孝亲手做的便当！"宋智孝还是处于过度高兴的状态，丝毫没发现金钟国闷闷的，自个儿疯狂。

"哇，好棒哦！"金钟国翻白眼，差一点脱口说出平时暗讽她的话，最后忍下用温柔的声音说。但是答应过自己这一段旅程里，无论宋智孝做了多么匪夷所思的事，说了理所当然但

又一副『这种事不可能做成』的话，他都不可以反击说一些让她不开心的话，不可以违抗宋智孝吩咐的事。

"很棒吧，我也这么觉得。"宋智孝沾沾自喜，心里头却隐藏那股突然感觉不好的预感。温柔的金钟国，宋智孝见怪不怪，但是今天的他给自己的温柔是不是太超过了？每天他总爱和宋智孝斗嘴，现在金钟国对她的方式，感觉像对他的粉红对象一样。不习惯又不了解，宋智孝摇摇头，把这奇怪的直觉抛到脑后，继续兴奋。

"想吃吗？"宋智孝打开便当，闻着饭香露出享受的样子，还带着明显的目的让便当的香气飘到金钟国那里。宋智孝偷偷地笑，殊不知镜子已经出卖了她。

"智孝啊，我在开车怎么吃？"金钟国不知道宋智孝在打什么注意，但是看见她的笑容，金钟国自然露出微笑。与其说宋智孝带给他很多笑容，倒不如说金钟国的笑容已经是宋智孝控制住的。

"我喂你。啊..."目标达成。宋智孝挖了一大勺饭菜，喂到金钟国嘴里，也算是跟上了金钟国的脚步。之前，金钟国为她做了菜喂她，宋智孝总觉得得做些什么，所以锦天起了个大早

准备便当，可能是她高中毕业后最早起的一次。手背上的创可贴藏着微疼的灼伤，身上的香水味是为了遮盖油烟味。

以为金钟国会反抗或说什么，结果他乖乖张嘴吃下，细嚼慢咽后，卖萌一样嘟嘴。"好好吃！再来一口。"

近半小时，车厢里就只出现不间断的"啊"、"好好吃！"这两句话和他们的笑声。宋智孝看着空了的便当盒，再看看还在嚼着饭的金钟国，鼓鼓的脸颊和认真开车的表情，成了宋智孝眼里的可爱。连续的"咔嚓咔嚓"，让金钟国忍不住瞄了一眼拿起相机拍照的宋智孝。

"智孝，你做了什么？从实招来。"金钟国才刚吞下那口饭，身边响起拍照的声音，宋智孝更是哈哈大笑。确认镜头是对着自己后，金钟国更加好奇宋智孝在干什么。

"原来拍照那么好玩，难怪oppa每次都会拍照。"宋智孝摸摸相机上显示的画面，金钟国鼓鼓的侧脸可爱极了。下一张，金钟国吞下食物的样子，宋智孝怎么有种『其实还挺性感』的

奇怪念头，摇摇头继续看下一张。是金钟国转过头的样子，呆呆的傻傻的。再看，金钟国看镜头的表情，宋智孝感觉到他不明显的上扬嘴角是抽搐加微笑，可能是因为太过惊讶但

又有点开心而造成了这复杂得不知道可不可以称为的笑容的脸部表情。继续看，总算看到金钟国害羞脸红的照片，他虽然已经转过头，虽然只看得见侧脸，但是明显的红晕还有一点点害羞的眼神还是摄入了镜头。

"干嘛这样，我还没有准备好。删掉删掉。"金钟国从大声说到小声，然后又变回大声。双手握紧的方向盘，紧张的眼神盯着路边的告示牌，想着怎么要去的目的地神奇地从告示牌中消失了。

"不要，你也没有删除你拍的。"宋智孝得意地亮出手机，桌面和金钟国的手机一模一样。不久前输入金钟国说的密码，宋智孝打开了金钟国的手机，他用的桌面就是之前亲吻她额头的那一张。宋智孝看见了照片中的自己惊讶但又高兴的嘴角，也看到金钟国深情款款的样子，刹那间被融化了，这张照片真的很美。于是，宋智孝把同样的照片偷偷传到手机，也换成同样的桌面。

"干嘛拿我的...等一下，这不是我的手机，这张照片怎么会出现在这里？别告诉我你把它传到你的手机。"金钟国冒着黑线无奈地望了望宋智孝，心又痛苦不堪，却逼着自己挂着笑

颜。待会儿，一有机会就把照片删了，金钟国暗自做决定。焦虑不安地找着那村子的名字，总算名字又一次出现在告示牌上，金钟国这才稍微安心一点。

"花落村？是什么地方？"宋智孝看金钟国把车子驶向竖着"花落村"告示牌的方向。闻所未闻的村子出现在眼前，宋智孝思考一下，难道这村子是旅程的地点？

"一个美丽的小村落，哈哈。是以前大学一位学长的故乡，他说这里的风景很漂亮，也有提供民宿。观光客不多，但是听说这里的村民很友善。"金钟国大学时和这位学长关系很好，

在学长的描述下金钟国很想来这里。终于找到一个机会，成了他们最后一次的旅行地点，这一场分手旅行的终点站。

"好期待！"宋智孝把窗口外慢慢后退的风景拍下，这是他们第一次两个人一起旅行，漫漫路程虽然疲惫，但是宋智孝没有睡着，害怕醒来一切只是虚有的，所有的事都是梦。宋智孝抛开胡思乱想，想像待会和金钟国在人烟稀少的村落牵手寞散步，在美丽的花海中赏花。浪漫，原来会传染。

金钟国把车停在一间独立式的木屋，设计偏向温馨。村里的狗狗懒洋洋躺在门前，彩色玻璃制成的风铃随风发出清脆的声音。推开老旧的木门，民宿的主人坐在柜台看电视，看见金钟国和宋智孝的出现，老主人没给予任何反应，只是翻开一个大本子，戴上老花眼镜在找什么似的。

"你是金钟国xi？欢迎欢迎。虽然已经一段时间没人光临，但是老家伙和我每天都把房间打扫得干干净净。"老主人露出一口黄牙，亲切的笑容让拘谨的两人放松不少。老主人口中的老家伙，一位老奶奶拿着剥着皮的洋葱从厨房跑出来，给他们一个大大的笑容。

"这里好久没来客人了，我去准备烧菜，这老头总是不欣赏我做的。老头子，看见首尔来的看傻啦，带他们到房间去。"老奶奶前一句还亲切的，后一句带着不耐烦的语气，但是依然感受到他们浓浓的爱意。客厅的墙面上挂满了老主人和他太太周游列国的照片，他们的手无论到哪里都紧紧握住。

"看来老爷爷老奶奶挺恩爱的。"金钟国悄悄在宋智孝耳边说。

"对呀，像我们一样。"宋智孝把行李放到金钟国手上，飞快地跑到老爷爷身边，跟老爷爷说了什么，逗得老爷爷哈哈大笑。金钟国停顿了几秒，耳根子都红了。他想，明天的她还会对自己说笑吗？这一些都成了他珍贵的回忆。

老爷爷打开挂『爱情』门牌的房间，把锁匙交给宋智孝，看了金钟国一眼，笑了笑便关上门下楼了。金钟国把行李放好，才转过身，宋智孝的脸就无限放大放大。大大的眼睛眨着，又突然眯成一条线，想着什么东西一样。

"Oppa，我对你太失望了。"宋智孝从椅子上下来，露出失望的表情。金钟国一脸疑惑，心想自己做了什么。"你怎么只订一间房？说！你是不是有非分之想？"

原来是这件事，金钟国放心下来，还以为分手这件事露馅了。既然宋智孝这么想，金钟国忍不住逗逗她。"你怎么想我就怎么想。"

"啊？"

"是老爷爷搞错了，我订了两间，还有一间是『回忆』。"

"是我让老爷爷把那间房退掉的。"

"原来是你对我有非分之想，我早就该防范你这个色女。"

宋智孝瞬间无语了，只不过心想帮他省钱，想说可以和他多相处一点，结果好心没好报。宋智孝装着生气，气鼓鼓走到房门，抬起的右手被一只手牵着，腰间被一只手缠着。"我想让你陪着我。"

金钟国靠在她的头，贪婪地闻着她的发香。宋智孝躺在金钟国怀里，闻着他身上独有的味道。忘记时间过了多久，金钟国把宋智孝转过来，静静地看着她，想把她刻在脑子里。一点一点凑近的脸，一点一点闭上的眼，安静的气氛被金钟国的大笑打破了。

"原来你那么想吻我。"金钟国止不住笑意，差一点就要抱着肚子在地上翻滚。宋智孝如杀人的眼神扫到他的身上，金钟国才勉强停下。

"你应该不想活了。"宋智孝咬牙切齿地说，邪恶的双手伸上来，准备发动攻势。

"对不起，智孝啊，我错了。"金钟国感受到她背后的熊熊怒火，本能退后三步，但是一切都太迟了。宋智孝不做不能消心中愤怒，虽然答应过他，只怪金钟国先惹毛她的。

"年轻真好，玩得也疯一些。"老主人翻着报纸，听到楼上传来一把惨痛的叫声，是个男声。应该是刚才那一对年轻情侣，看来挺亲密的。

"你…不是说不再扯我的头发了？"金钟国庞大的身体这时缩在角落颤抖，手压在刚才被"虐待"的那撮头发上。揉了很多次也平复不了的痛楚，金钟国用楚楚可怜的眼神看着宋智

孝。

"谁叫你耍我？对不起啦！"宋智孝最后还是不忍心，蹲下来摸摸金钟国的头。看金钟国痛得飙眼泪，宋智孝开始后悔了，怪自己没控制力道。

"没关系。"金钟国珍惜她的不良，至少在和她相隔很远的地方可以成为美好的回忆。再一次凑近的脸，但是这一回宋智孝眼睛张得大大的，就快碰触的唇被理智收回了，换成可爱的微笑。金钟国明白宋智孝眼中的不解，是自己担心不能狠下心放开她，所以逼着自己像妹妹一样对待，却发现好难。

"Oppa，怎么了？"宋智孝忧虑的语气更让金钟国迫着自己强硬了放手的决心，担心在最后关头失败了。金钟国不语，没有回答她，像平时揉她柔和的头发，站起来走到阳台。风景虽美，但是欣赏的心情早已烟消云散。金钟国思考着等下的行程，事实上最恐惧的不是他崩塌的心灵，而是宋智孝流露出的伤心。

"我也想永远爱你。"声音很柔很轻，随着风飘到遥远的地方，她听不见。

"我们拍张照吧！"宋智孝看金钟国好像心事重重不开心，拿起桌上的相机，钻进金钟国怀里对他笑笑。宋智孝拍了一张，似乎有点不满意。金钟国接过她手中的相机，再拍一张，这张清晰多了。他们拍了很多张不同姿势的照片，一直到金黄色的阳光洒落在他们的身上。

"我们出去走走。"金钟国拉起宋智孝的手，打开门的同时，『回忆』房的门如巧合般关上了。经过房间，金钟国往那房间看了一眼，再继续往前走。在观看刚才拍的照片的宋智孝自

然没发现到这件事，随着金钟国拉她去哪，她相信他。

"啊！"宋智孝绊到一颗石头差点跌倒，幸亏金钟国即时拉她一把，要不然她肯定会和大地来个零距离接触。宋智孝不好意思地蹲在原地抱腿哭，实在是太丢脸了。

"笨蛋。"金钟国把她背起来，缓缓地往前走。宋智孝玩弄着他的头发，没想到他们的发色如此相近。"呀，别弄我头发。"

宋智孝识趣把手放下，看着周围的风景。 其实很喜欢被他这样背着，这样他们的视线就相同了。

红色的枫叶从树上飘下，落在地上再被风吹到更远的地方，它企图挣扎想要永远伴着那棵树，发现自己有心无力。最终残酷的风把它吹走，遥不可及的距离隔开不想分开的它，仅仅是那片枫叶。一样，风还是高傲地流浪旅游，树还是快乐地展现它枝头其他漂亮的枫叶。它们都忘了，孤独落下的枫叶叹息着离别与距离。在宋智孝眼里,她看见这片枫叶的凄凉。

红色的枫叶从树上飘下,落在地上再被风吹到更远的地方,它快乐地随风旅行。虽然离开了赐予它养分称赞的那棵树,枫叶没有选择坚持留下来,而是到和它相隔不远的地方,为另一棵欣赏的树化作养分,为它牺牲。最终枫叶陪伴了另一棵树,依然闪闪发亮。一样,风还是高傲地流浪旅行,枫叶还是开心地陪伴在另一棵树身旁。它们都忘了,孤独留下的枫树叹息着离别和距离。在金钟国眼里,他看见这片枫叶的欢喜。

像心灵相通,似互通心声,金钟国走过去捡起那片宋智孝想拾起的枫叶,交到宋智孝手上。他看不见宋智孝的表情,苦苦地微笑,继续背着她往前走。

他走到阳台伸懒腰,两排的枫叶昂然惬意,她喜欢秋天的枫叶吗?意外地两个人的身影,甜蜜的心底开始苦涩。清清楚楚看得到身份,却渴望自己不知道那对恋人是谁。他看见女孩脸上的笑容,一片落地的枫叶就可以让她展出梦里的微笑,自然地靠在男孩的肩上。他知道最后的结局,搞不懂男孩干嘛要多此一举,是恐惧分开还是不够爱她?男孩安排好的剧情有他,意外的出现了他,起码他觉得很意外。总之,他做好自己的角色就好了,他走回房间里。

"打开门。"金钟国走到一个小屋子前,放下手中还拿着那片枫叶的宋智孝。

"好。"宋智孝轻轻地推开没上锁的门,被里面的东西给吸引住了。这简直是另一个空间,太特别了！

里面浪漫风格和外面纯朴的乡间风景有极大的反差。英式下午茶,白色镂空设计的桌椅,铺满地板的玫瑰花瓣,系在角落的七彩气球,放在门前的粉红玫瑰,完全像是踏入另一个地方。宋智孝感动地动不了,只是站在原地捂着嘴,看着身边不以为然的金钟国。他只是淡淡一笑,牵着她柔软的手,把玫瑰交给她,带她走到位子上。

"呀,你惊讶太久了,你不是说不喜欢花俏耍浪漫?"金钟国把一片小蛋糕放进张大嘴的宋智孝口里,继续他理所当然的样子。

"大发。这真的是太美了。"哭点不低的宋智孝突然有种想哭的感觉,真的被感动到了。即使是多不喜欢浪漫派的女孩,看到这些心里头还是有心动的感觉。想到他的黑眼圈一部分是给自己制造惊喜,宋智孝心疼地摸摸他的脸,像是把他当成小孩子一样。

金钟国打开手机里的音乐,里头播着不知名的曲,却在晚宴上可以听得到的弦乐舞曲。轻柔高雅,不摇滚热血但动人心弦,美丽地拉近人们的距离。他弯腰伸手,另一只手放在身后,绅士的风度钟情的眼神优雅的笑容,这一刻全出现在宋智孝的眼里。宋智孝伸出右手交到他手上,金钟国如那夜轻吻了宋智孝的手,把她带到房子中间。

没有节奏,只有焦点,他们像音乐盒里的舞者随着音乐摇摆,简单的舞步因为感情而变得更加好看,其实他们真的很般配。金钟国把手放在宋智孝的腰间,宋智孝把手放在金钟国的背后,他的右手握着她的左手。她羞涩的笑颜,她笨拙的舞步,她不好意思的吐舌头,她优美的旋转,金钟国安静地看着这一切,仿佛是个旁观者一样。明明身在其中,却一点真实感都没有。

曲终,人未散。不知不觉两人相拥了,安静的房子,她听得见的只有他稳重的心跳,他听见的只有自己虚伪的心跳。他们悠闲地喝完下午茶,再慢慢走回民宿。

"钟国oppa,我爱你。"

"我拒绝。"

"为什么?"

"因为这种粗重的事就交给我来做,你只要好好做好我爱的宋智孝就好了。和你说个秘密,刚才揹你感觉体重稍微…哦!"

"金钟国,你是活腻了吧!让我帮你解决!"金钟国当然预先跑掉了,running man的ace也不是当假的,宋智孝马上紧随着金钟国。打打闹闹回到了民宿,逼金钟国保证不再提体重的事。宋智孝看见金钟国僵着不动,眼睛看着前方,也转过头看过去。"Gary oppa!"

"Surprise!怎么说我都是你的前周一男友,你们在我面前也太亲密了,这样要我如何是好。" Gary的话让宋智孝马上把手从金钟国手腕拿开,换成揪着金钟国衣服的一角。宋智孝看金钟国的样子,感觉很奇怪,Gary的出现他居然一点都不惊讶,反而像是理所当然的。金钟国看见宋智孝把手拿开,居然闪过一抹微笑,果然自己的想法行得通。

"Oppa,你手上怎么拿着筷子?"宋智孝感觉状况不对劲,马上转移话题。

"回来啦!菜已经准备好了,过来吃吧!"老奶奶把一锅汤端出来。

"我在帮忙奶奶准备啊!"Gary把筷子摆好,也帮忙奶奶把菜肴端出来。

那一顿饭,宋智孝没吃多少,甚至有些拘谨。但是Gary和金钟国像什么也没发生一样,兴高采烈地聊天吃饭。

"Oppa,你不会觉得很奇怪吗?"帮奶奶洗好了碗筷,宋智孝拉着金钟国往房间飞去,丝毫没有察觉站在后头欲言又止的gary。

"会吗?还好吧。别想太多了,要不要去走走?"金钟国走到阳台,让夜里的风拍打在自己脸上。他心想,也许这样可以让他从梦境清醒,睁开眼睛却发现自己还站在原地,笑着自己多么不可理喻。

"不要,我想听你唱歌。"宋智孝把金钟国拉回现实,把金钟国带回房里。关上玻璃门的同时,另一扇玻璃门打开了。

"想听什么歌?"金钟国看着宋智孝的背影,低头看着她较小的手牵着自己。他用力把宋智孝拉到怀里,轻轻抚摸靠她柔顺的发丝,闻到她身上如糖果般的香气。她不知道,她看不见,金钟国的眼角挂着泪珠。金钟国吸气,逼自己不让眼泪滴落在宋智孝身上。

"星星、风、阳光还有爱情。"之前听到这首歌就很喜欢,看了金钟国在刘在石婚礼上唱这首歌的影片,更加喜欢这首歌。

"好。"金钟国拿出手机,给宋智孝戴上耳机的一边,自己戴上耳机的另一边,点了这首歌。优美的旋律,深情的演唱,金钟国不知道这是自己第几次唱这首歌,但是这回是第一次唱给心爱的女人。

宋智孝像孩子一样睡在金钟国怀里,嘴角扬着幸福的微笑。金钟国轻轻地宋智孝放到床上,安静地看着她美丽的睡颜。她的睫毛很长,睫毛下是明显的黑眼圈。金钟国心疼极了,眉头都皱在一起。俯下身,轻轻地,唇碰到了宋智孝的额头。他没有加深力度的勇气,站起来把一早写好的信压在那件她给自己买的外套下。

"对不起,让你久等了,之后交给你了。"金钟国把钥匙交给站在隔壁阳台的Gary。

"Hyung,你跟我客气什么?只不过这样做恐怕会伤害到她,你知道我多么喜欢她的。就算放弃,我都不愿意看见她伤心。"Gary接过钥匙后,还是不放心计划的成功率,先把话讲明。

"没事的。你先回去吧!外面风大。"金钟国拍拍他的肩,比一个「可以」的手势,想让站在外头等他很久了的Gary先进回房间。

"那hyung你呢?"

"我想自己一个人静静。"金钟国转过身,手靠在围栏上,看着黑暗中那遥远的远方。

"好吧!Hyung,别呆太久了,小心着凉。"Gary知道自己说不过金钟国,只让他早点回到房间里。

金钟国闭着眼,念着刚才唱的歌词中的一句,「Baby Never Say Goodbye」,伴着泪水无声地笑。根本做不到的事,自己还可以理所当然地唱出来。金钟国想要恶狠狠地给自己一个巴掌,狠狠打自己一顿。这样子欺骗一个善良美丽的女孩,自己究竟是拥有了多坏的心肠。

"Oppa,你在干嘛?外面好冷啊!快点进来吧!"一双温暖的手抱住自己的腰,金钟国立刻擦去脸上的泪痕。转过身,宋智孝迷迷糊糊地看着他,风大得使宋智孝无法睁开眼睛。

"笨蛋,你怎么跑出来了?"金钟国生气地把宋智孝带回暖烘烘的房里,责备这个让他心里像被针扎到一样疼。不过,他也开始担心作战会面临失败。往外套那里瞄了一眼,看到信原封不动,心里放心多了。

"起来的时候就看不见你啊!拉开门帘就看到你站在外面,所以就出去了。对不起啦!"宋智孝看金钟国气鼓鼓的样子,心里也不好受,连忙道歉。但是想到金钟国如此担心自己,心里又热乎乎起来。

"不可以再这样让我操心,知道吗?"金钟国捧着宋智孝的脸说。看宋智孝鼓着腮子猛点头,戳中了自己的笑点。

"其实,是你先和我告白的,在家族诞生的时候。"正在聊 Running Man 的事,金钟国突然插进一句题外话。

"什么吗?那只是节目效果,效果你懂不懂?而且是在石oppa先开始的。"宋智孝从金钟国怀里爬起来,满脑子想着要如何解释。看金钟国笑得开始失控,心里更加着急。

"是吗?看你当时笑得多灿烂!"金钟国掏出手机,播了当时的片段。宋智孝害羞地捂着脸,从手指的缝隙里悄悄看。那时候,见刘在石玩得起劲,自己也在一旁笑得快喘不过气。刘在石让自己做时,也没想太多就做了。荧幕上虽然笑得灿烂,但心里紧张得快疯了。和偶像哥哥告白,任谁都会心跳加速,脑子一片空白吧!

上天给了她一份很棒的礼物,成为家族诞生的嘉宾后,又让她接到running man的邀请函,成为第二集的嘉宾,让她见见自己朝思暮想的人,金钟国。她成了固定成员,做了他的妹妹。这种千载难逢的好事,居然发生在自己的身上,那一个粉丝不想啊!最后,偶像从哥哥变情人,自己肯定是世界上最幸福的人。宋智孝忘了,等着她的还有无从预测的未来。

"Oppa,你怎么会有这个影片?"宋智孝想到了一个问题。

"嗯…别人发给我的。"金钟国含糊其辞,想要这样带过。

"是吗?"宋智孝贼贼地笑,看得金钟国心里紧张得很。这女孩今天脑子转得真快啊,金钟国心想。

"当然。智孝啊,你就别问了。我不会告诉你是我自己下载的。"捏着她的脸,金钟国对她吐了个舌头。

"Oppa!放开我!"看宋智孝揉着脸,眼珠子瞪着他,金钟国只是耸耸肩装无辜,当成什么都不知道。

他们闹了很久,宋智孝才睡着。金钟国等了好一会儿,屏住呼吸把给宋智孝枕着的手伸回,安静地离开房间。打开车门的同时,肩膀搭上了一个人的手。转过身,一记强而有力的拳头打在金钟国的肚子上,痛得他按着肚子轻声呻吟。

"Gary…咳咳…你干嘛打我?"张开眼,gary生气地站在金钟国面前。嘴上是这么说,心里却喊着"继续打我这个没用的家伙吧!"

"这一拳是帮智孝打的。Hyung,我想了很久,我真的不明白为什么你要这么做。我试着在你的角度想,我也想不到一个理由。大胆和她提出分手不就好了,为什么一定要弄得这么复杂?你知道这样反而会让智孝更伤心吗?一整天下来的旅程,最后留下一封不可理喻的分手信就转身离开,连当面说一句道别都没有。内容写一些废话,什么性格不合,什么没有感觉。如果真的是这样的话,你根本就不用搞那么多东西。Hyung,如果是这样的话,我宁愿放弃智孝。"Gary实在不忍心看到宋智孝最后伤心的样子,他无法想象每天朝气洋洋的宋智孝以泪洗面,他做不到明明知道事实却还要装作什么都不知道的样子。背着良心骗她,要鼓起的勇气太大了,使他受不了。

"你看过那封信?"

"没有，不过想也知道内容会写什么。"Gary悄悄伸进外套的口袋,幸亏还在。

"信,在你那里,对吧?"这个小动作却看在金钟国眼里。他不明白为什么Gary这么做,脑子一片混乱。

"是。难道你觉得你写了这封信,所有的事都会烟消云散?这是不可能的,hyung!"Gary不想隐藏,太多秘密压得他很痛苦。

"我不知道,不知道,不知道…"金钟国反复重复着,重复的还有热乎乎的眼泪。

"应该知道什么，oppa？"这把声音镇住了两个男孩。

宋智孝，这个名字在金钟国和gary口中几乎同时喊出来。那个女孩穿着不适合的外套，站在两个男人的不远处。寒冷的风吹乱了她的秀发，但吹不走她令人生惧的眼神。她走进的每一步，就刺痛了金钟国的心一次。

"Hyung，你先走吧！智孝交给我。"

金钟国点点头，走到车边匆匆忙忙找着车钥匙。握着门把的手颤抖着，也不停地擦去他流下的眼泪。

"钟国oppa，你要去哪里？"宋智孝跑上前拉住了金钟国的胳膊。脑子里有种预感，如果不把他留下来，也许就再也见不到他了。

"智孝啊…"他依然温柔地叫着她的名，温柔地看着他心爱的女人，唯一改变的是他把自己的手抽回去了。

"钟国oppa，不要像上次一样开玩笑了，上次就已经把我吓惨了。"宋智孝哭起来，却动摇不了他的决心。

"有上一次？Hyung，你太过分了吧！"Gary真的被金钟国扭扭捏捏的行为气到了。他最害怕的，不是失去宋智孝，而是让宋智孝一次又一次受到伤害。

"智孝啊，Gary啊，对不起。"金钟国不知道为什么要和gary道歉，但他可以感觉到，受到伤害的，不但是自己，还有在一旁默默保护着她的姜熙健。

"我不要道歉，我要oppa留下来。"就算金钟国不停地收回自己的手，宋智孝还是一次次挽着他的手臂。她害怕，离开。

"Hyung，与其这么痛苦，不如现在就说吧！"Gary的话也没错，长痛不如短痛。

"说什么？oppa要说什么？"

"智孝啊，我们，分手吧！做回朋友不是更好吗？我们不用担心任何事，不用担心被人拍到，一切回到原点不是更好？"他的强颜欢笑，成了宋智孝心里的痛。

"钟国oppa，你不喜欢我了吗？所有的惊喜是为了和我说分手？一整天都对我那么好只是为了分手铺设？这样的话，我不要惊喜了，我不要你对我好，我只要你留下来。我们也没有被拍到，而且都没有人反对！对不对？gary oppa，帮我说说话啊！"

宋智孝慌了，她紧紧地抱着金钟国，没有放手的想法。冰凉的泪珠渗进金钟国的衣服里，他憎恨自己不能停下她的眼泪，只能任风把悲伤的眼泪带走。如果不是看见gary红着眼眶，他差点就要伸手给她擦泪了。

金钟国狠下心，握成拳状的手轻轻推开宋智孝。宋智孝傻了，呆呆地看着金钟国反常的举动。他大声地笑着，打破了原本寂静的夜晚。

"是啊！我不喜欢你了，甚至连一开始都没有喜欢你的感觉。对你好，这是我身为哥哥应该做的事。会和你告白，和你约会，甚至放下身段亲你，给你准备愚蠢的惊喜，全都是一个白痴的赌注！和朋友的赌注，你明白了吧！要不是为了一口气，我根本不会做这一切。原本我不想说的，是你逼我的。你满意了吗，宋智孝xi？"

他狂妄的口气，猖狂的神情，吓倒了所有人。别说宋智孝，甚至连gary也被吓呆了。金钟国走进车厢里，启动了引擎。

"Oppa，别玩了。不好笑。"宋智孝企图拉住金钟国，却被金钟国推开了。他，竟然推自己的爱人，连金钟国都觉得不可思议。

"Hyung，你是怎么了？"Gary感觉事情越闹越大，想劝金钟国住手。

金钟国头也不回地离开了。掀起的尘埃在空中飘扬，却进不了瘫坐在地上的宋智孝，和闭着眼睛流泪的姜gary。

"智孝,我不再喜欢你了。我想,我们的个性差太多了,根本搭不来。一直,都是我们误会了,对吗?爱你,我已经做不到了。永远,我们都错过彼此的脚步,我累了。喜欢,其实是仰慕造成的幻觉吧!宋智孝,对不起,我们分手吧! 金钟国笔"

"Hyung,我又发现到你另一个秘密了。"

阳光从窗口打在宋智孝身上,刺眼地使她必须睁开眼。宋智孝起身拭去了泪水，好奇自己什么时候回到房里。

"Oppa。"宋智孝喊着。当然没有人回应。宋智孝想起昨晚的事,心就痛得无法自拔。她有气无力地梳洗后，发现整间房间连金钟国的一件东西都找不到。唯一一样是现在身上穿着的外套，那件自己给他买的外套。看来，所有事情他早就计划好了，只有自己像笨蛋一样被他耍得团团转。宋智孝牵强的笑容，进入了爷爷奶奶和gary的眼里。

"早安啊,智孝!"爷爷奶奶亲切地微笑着。

"过来和我们一起吃早餐。"Gary一手拿着面包,牵着宋智孝坐到自己旁边的空位。

"嗯。"宋智孝的声音是颤抖了,被gary握住的手如冰。

Gary瞄了她一眼,眼神马上换在事物上。

"智孝,要不要吃奶奶做的面包,超好吃的。"他把一块面包放到宋智孝前面的空盘子。

"智孝，你的男朋友呢？壮壮的，好像是叫金钟国，钟国对吧？"奶奶无意间的问题，让宋智孝和gary同时放下了手中的面包。

"钟国hyung有工作回首尔了。"Gary抢在宋智孝前先回答了。

"Oppa已经…"宋智孝低声说，连装开心的力气都没了。她不相信金钟国就这样丢弃她，她想要不相信。

"回首尔了。智孝，快点吃早餐，我送你去摄影棚。你今天不是有画报拍摄吗？"

"Gary oppa你怎么知道？是钟国oppa告诉你的吗"宋智孝疑问着，难道是金钟国告诉他的。想到金钟国其实还是关心自己，会心的笑容才稍微掠过。

"嗯…是hyung和我说的。"能看见宋智孝那使自己牵肠挂肚的笑容，他顿时只懂得附和。其实，是自己把她一天的工作行程都记住了。其实，是自己担心这个懵智孝玩疯了什么都忘了。其实，是自己像粉丝一样默默记住她的行程。因为喜欢，所以自然。

在车里，两个人安静得连自己都觉得尴尬。他牢牢握着方向盘，她紧紧抱着金钟国的外套。起初还有问一句答一句的对话，最后连这种对话都省了。

"智孝，要不要回家休息？别硬撑了，想哭就哭吧！"快到达摄影棚了，gary还是问了他想问的问题。不经意伸出了手，却立刻收回去了。他其实想要给她一个牢牢的拥抱，安慰她，不过就连这点勇气都没有。

"没关系的，gary oppa，我很好。不过，谢谢你，再见。"宋智孝打起精神，挂着他最爱的甜蜜笑容，下了车走了。转过身，她连强颜欢笑的力气都没了。

分了手，却不快乐。


	8. 第八章 挡住彩虹的乌云

第八章 挡着彩虹的乌云

"钟国oppa，好久不见。"一个大家都熟悉不过的女孩给了金钟国深深的拥抱。在一旁的人忍不住起哄起来。

"我们的当然情侣终于再度重逢了，真是好感动。七年感情依然受到许多人的关注，如果现在这一幕被拍到一定轰动全韩国。钟国啊，好好珍惜。"刘在石带头调戏，成为x-man的热门话题之一就是这段粉红，依然没有忘记他们的般配、甜蜜。

"当然了！"Haha和李光洙马上上演至今还是记得的名画面，捂着对方的耳朵说。这个画面当时造成了相当热烈的回应，就连现在的大家时不时还是会重提。

"智孝nuna，我带了咖啡和蛋糕给你哦！这可是你最爱最爱的咖啡americano。蛋糕是我们上次一起吃的草莓蛋糕，你说很好吃的。"一个帅气的男孩挂着阳光般的笑容，拿起咖啡杯和蛋糕盒在宋智孝面前晃啊晃。在一旁的人立刻反应起来。

"智孝，他长得真的很好看，跟萤幕上没差。" 池石镇感叹这男孩幕前幕后都没有什么差别的英俊外貌，卓越的演技可是连老婆大人都喜欢。

"智孝喜欢草莓蛋糕？"Gary若有所思地点点头，过了不久又扬起笑容，脑子里不知道在想什么。

"怎么会在这里?"金钟国终于说话了,语气出奇地有点疲倦,站在不远的宋智孝悄悄把视线转到金钟国身上,意外对视了。宋智孝马上把视线定回朴有天,接过弟弟手上的蛋糕和咖啡,心里乱七八糟的,感觉很不安。

"来探班啊!"尹恩惠还是像当年一样可爱的语气,只是多了份成熟。

尹恩惠让助理把刚才去买的饼干分给大家,却亲手把饼干交给宋智孝。奇异的微笑,像在打量她的眼神扫视着宋智孝,再与她对视了好几秒,便若无其事回到金钟国身边,在他耳边说了什么。放任加速的心跳,宋智孝的手不自觉握紧,隔着透明包装纸的饼干因为压力碎成几片。

朴有天和成员聊了很多与尹恩惠拍戏时的趣事。看到姐姐强颜欢笑的样子,朴有天把宋智孝拉到一旁。

"智孝Nuna，干嘛那么不开心？"朴有天是个敏锐善良的男孩，他是团员里最能看透人心的一位。他感觉到，今天宋智孝特别沉默，平时这姐姐可爱逗他了。

"刚拍摄结束，有点累。"宋智孝的演技很好，可是她忘了眼前这个男孩也是个演员。

"别骗我了，nuna你是骗不到我的。我不会说出去的，我保证。"宋智孝很少对他说谎，除了机密的事情她什么都和他说，这样隐瞒事实的宋智孝还真是头一次。这激起了朴有天的好奇心，决定要问出真想。

"周一情侣要复活了。"宋智孝话才说完，就听见'啪'一声，像是什么东西掉到了地上。

"在石 hyung？"刘在石捡起掉到地上的饼干，不是有意要听宋智孝和朴有天的谈话，而且还听得一清二楚。

"不好意思，我是来问智孝要不要去聚餐，打扰到你们真的不好意思。"刘在石感觉很抱歉，虽然是很想要问问到底是怎么一回事，不过基于礼貌他当然没有问。

"Oppa，没关系，我也想听听你的意见。多一个人多一种意见，不是吗？"除了金钟国，她最信任的就是刘在石。他对每个人都真心真意，没有半点虚伪之情。宋智孝喜欢把面对的问题都和他分享，然后听听刘在石的建议。他总是可以正中她的想法，给予她很多解决方法。

"不过，制作组怎么会想要复活周一情侣？你和白代表不是在交往中吗？"朴有天虽然已经知道宋智孝和白昌洙分手的事，不过担心刘在石还不知道事实，所以没有说出来。

"在石oppa已经知道我的事了。"宋智孝看刘在石快要瞒不住的眼神，马上给两个尴尬的人解围。

"原来hyung已经知道了，那我就放心说了。我觉得这件事是白代表故意安排的，好让智孝nuna在节目里有多一点镜头。"朴有天想想，认为这个可能性最大。

"不会吧？昌洙oppa除了接工作外，很少插手我的工作。"以白昌洙一向的作风，如果不是严重的问题，他不太会介入她的工作情况。

"会不会是gary自己要求的？最近他不是在找定位，也许想要从周一情侣开始。"刘在石想起近来gary不断向他请教有关综艺的问题，所以是gary提出的可能性也很高。

"Gary oppa也没有和我提过，之前周一情侣刚刚开始他都会问我，更何况是复出。"宋智孝不太相信是gary要求的，如果是的话他早就跟她说了，方便讨论loveline的话题。

三个人不时冒出各种各样的人物，都被推翻了，甚至已经快要到了认为其实是自己提出的境界。

"我知道，去问pd好了。"朴有天兴奋地跳跃，惹得两个前辈差点没被气晕。

"如果这样行得通，我早就问了。PD们嘴巴闭得很紧，都不肯说是谁提出的。"宋智孝想起刚才不管怎么问pd们，pd们都只是让她离开，想到都有些生气。

"也许是收视压力，所以pd想要让一些以前的定位复活。"刘在石以自己的综艺经验推算，猜想了这个可能。

"在石hyung！在石hyung，你在哪里？"是忙内李光洙的叫声。

"Hyung在这里。怎么了？"刘在石没有出来，躲在幕后看李光洙惊慌失措地四处寻找自己。没了节目里的背叛嘴脸，他就是一个稀里糊涂、可爱的老小忙内，让刘在石喜欢出尽整人方法逗他的李光洙。

"哪里啊？在石hyung！"李光洙听见了刘在石的声音，却看不见刘在石，心里更加慌张。

"Oppa，别逗光洙了。"宋智孝拉着捧腹大笑的刘在石，三个从帘幕后走出来的人都笑得东倒西歪，唯独李光洙被三个人突然间出现吓得反应不过来。

"光洙hyung，你好。"朴有天行了进90度的礼，故意玩弄他，让李光洙不好意思地搔搔头。

"别这样，不过我好久没有听到有人叫我 hyung，其实听着听着感觉真爽。你也知道，大家都比我大，连智孝nuna年龄都比我大。"李光洙私下其实比较接近起初的陷害光洙的角色，不过开的玩笑都拿捏过了，只是当事人通常会反应大一点。

"呀！李光洙！你是不想活了吗？我帮你解决。"宋智孝一个飞腿，差点打中李光洙的肚子。

"对不起，对不起。走吧！去吃饭，钟国hyung请客！"李光洙客气地和宋智孝道歉，然后又若无其事地开心回来。

"哇！金国钟请客，请的还是我们这些食客，他的钱包今天肯定要大出血了。"刘在石听到是金钟国请客，马上兴奋起来。虽然这不是第一次，但是一整天跑下来，有人要请客当然要满足嘴馋了。

"我不去了。"宋智孝听见这个名字，脸沉下来。今天，他连一眼也都没有看她，她也不敢望到他的方向，两个人的互动比陌生人还要生疏。

"怎么了？不舒服吗？这种吃饭的聚会智孝nuna怎么可能会有想要错过的念头？而且是钟国hyung请客，难道是因为恩惠xi？"李光洙在游戏中占有极大的先天优势，但在他的欠缺其中一个的大缺点就是没眼力值。刘在石狠狠地瞪了他一眼，不让他说下去了。

"Nuna，去吧！我也想多认识running man的成员们。"朴有天感觉气氛有些古怪，拉着宋智孝的手撒娇逗她开心。

"好吧！"宋智孝对弟弟们的撒娇都受不了，当然除了李光洙。

"智孝nuna，你太偏心了。我叫你你不去，有天xi叫你你去，不公平。"李光洙也装无辜起来，不过没有得到宋智孝的青睐。宋智孝现在只活在刚才为什么要答应的懊恼当中。

"别客气了，光洙hyung，叫我有天就好。"朴有天认为用平语比较方便，而且他也想认识宋智孝这班有趣的朋友。

"有…天。啊！我太感动了。"李光洙莫名其妙抱着朴有天，吓到了大伙们。

"呀呀呀！有天是让你叫的吗？有天，没事吧？光洙就是比较热情一点，没什么的。"刘在石拉开了李光洙缠在朴有天背上的手，安慰还在惊讶中的有天。

"Oppa，走啦！"一把声音从房间里传出来，里面走出了一位漂亮的女孩，尹恩惠。时间仿佛没在她漂亮的脸蛋上流过，她依然长着那张可爱的脸。被她拉着的，也是她口中的"oppa"，就是金钟国。"智孝oni在这里啊！"

"是。"尹恩惠和金钟国走了过来，她站到了宋智孝和刘在石中间，而金钟国没有离开过她的照片身后。宋智孝和尹恩惠之间不知不觉腾出了近一个人的位子，说话也客客气气的。虽然之前一起拍戏时两个人关系挺亲的，不过后来日子久了就没有联络，再度见面还是有些尴尬。而且金钟国也在，感觉更加尴尬了。

"钟国oppa，要不要说？"尹恩惠转过身，问着后面始终没有抬起头的金钟国。不过听到尹恩惠这么一问，金钟国猛然抬起头，眼睛直直盯着尹恩惠。

"说什么？"刘在石不明白金钟国今天的反常，以金钟国和宋智孝之间大大方方的作风，今天却刻意保持一段很远的距离，这两个人一定发生了什么。

"空缺。"看了金钟国的表情，尹恩惠也只拥有说到这里的特权，所以她没把话说完。

"什么空缺？为什么会有空缺？"宋智孝和刘在石紧张地望着尹恩惠，尹恩惠无奈地耸耸肩。

"我不能再说。不过在石oppa、智孝oni，珍惜和钟国oppa在一起的日子吧！"尹恩惠是个守信用的人，能说这些还是已经钻了比门缝还小的漏洞。

"啊？"拼凑了尹恩惠的话，聪明伶俐的Ace宋智孝都不能明白尹恩惠话中的意思，更何况是刘在石和朴有天。

"我不是说过不能说！"金钟国眼见尹恩惠越说越多，打断了她的话。尹恩惠自然地拉着金钟国的胳膊，大眼睛眨啊眨，让金钟国都不能气自己。

宋智孝看在眼里，只能苦涩地笑着，眼角甚至想要溢出讨厌的泪水。她轻轻擦去，没敢抬起头，害怕情绪已经改过演技了。

一切，看在眼前的他眼里。他想立刻扑上去抱着她，却明白知道不可以。他恨自己，让她伤心了，却不能做什么。

"所以我没说啊！"尹恩惠对金钟国吐了个舌头，挽着刘在石和宋智孝的手往前走。金钟国临走前被PD们叫住了，所以没有跟上来。四个人搭着尹恩惠的车离开了拍摄现场。

车里，大家似乎很有默契地，各自想着自己的事情不说话。更有默契的是，脑子里面想的都和金钟国有关。

"金钟国xi，我想再次请你留下来。"PD们脸色严肃，这件事如果不是和金钟国再三确认，从节目开播开始，都没想过会发生这种事。

"别跟我客气了。像平时一样，叫我钟国就好。"看他一副若无其事的样子，PD们更加不放心，感觉要挽留他的机会越来越渺茫。

"钟国，我知道这样问可能让你不舒服，不过我们都很想知道原因，起码一个大家都可以接受的原因。"

"没什么，累了，想到一个完全没有人认识我的地方重新开始，当一个最普通的小歌星。没有了知名度，没有了团队，就像我刚发个人专辑一样，一点一点打拼。呵呵！感觉很不错吧！"

金钟国是笑着，可是内心的挣扎痛苦，连PD们都感受到了。

"对不起，如果有何冒犯，请原谅我。是和你提议复活周一情侣有关吗？是因为智孝？"赵PD顶起稍微滑下的眼镜，因为紧张得鼻梁冒汗而滑下的眼镜。

"这是我们收到的，相信你应该也有吧？"

一张被对折了的褐色信封从幂PD口袋里拿出来，怯怯地交到金钟国手中。他们害怕他的眼神，平静却预警着有什么可怕的事会发生。这是节目里能力者最令人恐慌的表情，安静却掩盖不了本身的霸气。

"最终，还是发生了啊！"金钟国拿着手里的信件，抓着的那角被捏得几乎粉碎，嘴角的微笑是悲愤还是开心，没人看得出来，就连自己也看不出。或许，这里太黑暗了。

金钟国从外套的口袋里拿出一封，不需要仔细看就可以知道内容一定是一模一样的信件。他把两封信放在咖啡桌上，脑子和PD们一样，开始混乱不清。

"恩惠和白代表也收到了一模一样的。"金钟国把另外两封也拿出来。

（回想-星期日下午）

"Oppa，原来你和智孝oni在一起。天啊，你知道我收到了什么吗？是你们约会的照片呀！好甜蜜！还有，一封信！要让你离开智孝oni，不然其中一个人会有不好的事发生。这个人这么怎么坏，破坏人家的幸福！Oppa，别担心，这件事只有你和我知道。不过，钟国oppa，你是因为太久没听到我的声音了，还是吓傻了，怎么都不说话？"

刚接到尹恩惠的电话，尹恩惠就噼里啪啦把所有想说的话说出来，金钟国连插一句话的缝隙也没有，只能听着尹恩惠不停地说。

"抱歉，我得接一通电话。"坐在对面的白昌洙感觉有点尴尬，但还是微笑着没说什么。

"恩惠，这件事我已经知道了。不过，还是谢谢你没有对其他人说。"

"Oppa，你，决定离开吗？"

"是啊。我和智孝，分手了。"

"怎么会这样！不可以！"

电话那头是百般的要求他留下，他有些敷衍地回答，毕竟白昌洙还等着。

"Oppa，如果你真的要离开，不如年末和我一起到美国进修，当然我不想听到你答应。"

"好的，谢谢你，恩惠。"

"你好好考虑，再回复我。再见，oppa。"

金钟国挂上电话，立刻回到刚才的位子。

"不好意思，让你等了这么久。"

"没什么，钟国xi，这还是交给你吧！我留着也不好。"那封信交到他的手上，心里就有一股火焰想要把它毁灭。

"我能叫你钟国吗？"

"当然。白代表，谢谢你。你没告诉智孝吧？"

"没。看她的样子，好像还不知道。你没打算告诉她？"

"嗯，我决定离开韩国，到外国开始我的新生活。"

"钟国，你知道这些天智孝魂不守舍的吗？起初我以为是她的日程太多，所以把她的工作排宽些，给她一点休息空间，原来是为了你和她分手的事。智孝真的很喜欢你，也许这是你留下来的理由。"

"白代表，我担心智孝的安全，我相信你明白我的难处。或许，我离开了，更好。"

"不可能！真的就不能留下来？"

"我没有选择的机会，也不敢冒这个险。我宁愿忍痛看着智孝现在受伤，也不要未来看见她哭泣的样子，甚至离开我。我接受不了。"

"智孝呢？她就接受得到，承受得到吗？她很爱你，甚至比我爱她还爱得深。留下来，保护她，好不好？"

"我不敢冒险，白代表，求求你，先别告诉智孝，我会亲自和她说的。"

"希望你会改变主意，我宁愿放弃宋智孝这个艺人，也不希望是这样的结局。无论如何，我会把神秘人找出来的，放心。"

"谢谢你，白代表。"

（回想结束）

信封里面装的是几张宋智孝生日那天，和金钟国在公园里的照片，他们打闹、依恋的样子全都出现在照片里。里面还有一封信。信里面写着他要的不是钱，而是不喜欢他们的关系，如果金钟国不离开宋智孝，将会公开这件事。

神秘人警告着，如果金钟国不离开宋智孝，其中一方的人一定会有无法预料的事发生。

"这些照片，应该是在你们在一起时拍下的。其实，里面的威胁信，说什么如果钟国你不离开智孝，发信人会公开一切，破坏你们的这些，我们都可以一起解决的。为什么一定要依照着发信人的话，退出节目离开呢？"

每个PD的脸都是惋惜的。能力者金钟国的离开，可是一个伤脑筋的问题。他是让成员们跑起来的动力，更是联盟军的开始。他斯巴达式的力气和国教练的领导能力，都是节目的看点。在他们眼里，七位成员现在拥有的定位，都是其他人无法取代的，更何况是能力者这个充满压力的位置。

"我没有办法了，我想要保护她。"

因为太想保护她，金钟国说了一个白痴才会说的谎话。因为太想保护她，金钟国愿意放弃所有的一切，甚至重新开始。

"就没有其他解决方法了吗？"任PD问道。

对金钟国和宋智孝的感情，PD们是知道的。为了节目，他们常常私下讨论成员们的关系会产生怎么样的效果。在他们眼里，金钟国和宋智孝就是一对王牌，两个人的实力互不相让，但是不会形成对立的效果，反而是另一种巧妙的合作。不过，这是他们一开始的看法。后来两个人熟练了，关系像是一块冰放在热腾腾的咖啡里，迅速溶解，感情好得制作组都怀疑他们是一对的。

原本，PD们开始计划是否要发展这一对颇有看头的组合，这封密函，却来的不合时宜。也不知道是谁给的，就有一天一个工作人员收拾道具，在桌面上发现的，上面写着"给PD们的惊喜，开出来后还真的很惊讶。

"智孝知道吗？"

"不知道。她好像是没收到。"

自己收到的时候，第一时间就打电话给宋智孝。因为这封信只是提及要金钟国离开宋智孝，金钟国担心或许宋智孝没有收到，试探性地问。他的猜测是对的，宋智孝对这件事完全不知情，还懵懵地回答一些没关系的话。

或许，那个时候，就不应该陷下去。也许，他应该听话。一切，也许都不会发生。

（回想-刘在石生日）

"钟国，留下来帮我收拾干净，而且我有事想对你说。"

刘在石叫住已经走到门口的金钟国。金钟国看到刘在石心事重重的样子，心想或许哥哥要找人诉苦，所以留下来了。但其实，屋子干净得很，金钟国根本没做什么。

"Hyung，现在很夜了，不知道会不会打扰到嫂子孩子们？"金钟国看了眼墙上的钟，问道。

"我们到天台聊聊。"刘在石披了件外套，正要走出门就被老婆叫住了。

"这些当然也少不了。老公，别聊得太夜啊！"

"嗯，你也是，早点睡啊！"刘在石接过一打啤酒，眼里全是满满的爱意。

"好久没和hyung在这里聊天了。"

上到天台，金钟国很自然地坐在一张塑料椅上。刚开始录制running man时，金钟国很爱来打扰刘在石，刘在石也很喜欢和这位弟弟天南地北聊个不停。虽然这里的风很大，但是和刘在石聊天后心里是暖暖的。后来各自的通告多了，休息变得很重要，所以两个人都很有默契地不到这里聊天了。

"钟国，你和智孝在一起，对吧？"刘在石直接问重点。

"哥，我…怎么问起我和智孝了？"金钟国慌了，没想到刘在石劈头就问他和智孝。他不擅长说谎，尤其是在刘在石这么了解他的人面前。虽然想要实话实说，但是没有说出口的勇气。

"你不想说，没关系。我换一个方式问，你喜欢智孝吧？"

"喜欢。"

刘在石还是有些惊讶，没想到金钟国这么快就回答他的问题，连犹豫都没有。

"智孝呢？她也喜欢你吗？"

"我不知道，应该是吧。"金钟国想到宋智孝，就不知不觉害羞起来。

"钟国啊，你知Gary喜欢智孝吗？他说，他很喜欢很喜欢她。周一情侣分手时，他是真的伤心，真的难过。钟国，我…"

"Hyung，是想要我放手吗？"

"钟国，不要这样，我不是这个意思。"

"我知道，hyung你是怕这段感情会伤害很多人的心。对不对？"

"我相信你，也支持你的选择。无论你选择放开还是抓着，我都支持你。钟国，答应我，不要对自己的选择后悔，既然爱了，就要爱到底，起码不要伤了智孝的心。"

"我知道了。谢谢你，在石hyung。"

（回想结束）

"我不应该任性地以为自己可以做到，要不然我们也不会变成这样。"金钟国低下头，心里越来越不好受。

"钟国，这不是你的错。我认为，你应该和智孝说，一起面对总比你自己一个人承受更好。"

PD们见他这副模样，也心疼啊！做了这么久的节目，感情也深了，他们是很不舍得每一个成员的离开，想和每一位成员面对所有困难。他们要的，就是running man七个人一起走到最后。

"放心，我会做完这一年。别告诉智孝，我不想她担心。今天我请他们吃饭，顺便说离开的事情。"

金钟国离开了，背影却如此孤独，能不让PD们心疼吗？

"Hyung，请客的人怎么那么迟才来，我还以为你要赖账呢？"这种话，当然是可爱的老么李光洙说的，也换到了金钟国的"独家按摩"。

"Oppa，快点过来。"尹恩惠招招手，让金钟国坐在她旁边的位子。不偏不倚，宋智孝就坐在金钟国的对面。

"怎么会这样？怎么办？"宋智孝紧张得猛夹肉吃，连刚刚因为尹恩惠的举动而伤心和肉的温度都忘了。

"Nuna，没事吧？很饿吗？呵呵，刚刚你也没吃几块，怎么突然怎么能吃？"有天玩弄着宋智孝，殊不知全都听进金钟国和宋智孝耳里。

"没有啊！Nuna没事。"

"我想因为付钱的人来了，所以她吃得也比较放心。是不是，智孝？"念她的名字时，金钟国稍微停顿了。这是除了录影，第一次叫她的名字，所以格外珍惜。

宋智孝只是笑笑，没回答什么。低下的头，眼睛里有什么在打转，是开心还是伤心，宋智孝已经无法感觉了。自从金钟国离开了自己，她已经没有任何感受了。

"恩惠，我想现在说。"聚餐就快结束了，金钟国问了坐在隔壁的尹恩惠的意见。

"嗯，也好。Oppa，加油。没事的。"尹恩惠给金钟国打气，却看到了宋智孝看着自己的眼神，那眼神却告诉她宋智孝在羡慕。尹恩惠把放在金钟国胳膊上的手拿开，却还是看到一样的眼神。

"各位，对不起。"金钟国站起来，行了一个超标准的90礼。

金钟国和宋智孝，不知不觉越来越像了。

"怎么了？"刘在石担心的事还是发生了。虽然知道金钟国选择抓住幸福，可是他害怕他终究会放手，他不想弟弟妹妹伤心。

"我，将会离开，到美国重新开始。放心，这一年我会做完的，所以没那么快摆脱能力者的可怕袭击。"

"怎么会这样？Hyung，这里的事业，还有你的家人怎么办？"Haha一时不能接受，睁大眼睛看着看似轻松的金钟国。

"没办法，都要放弃。"金钟国的笑容，谁看到都知道是伪装的。

大家都想一大堆理由，挽留他。金钟国都摇摇头，全都给说过去了。知道金钟国的意志肯定，谁也动摇不了。

大家都抱着阴沉沉的心情离开，金钟国突然的离开对每个人都是一个打击。

"如果我们只有一年，就让我们好好的过这一年吧！"金钟国收到了宋智孝的来信。

"好的。"金钟国简单地回复，怕字越多会透露出自己的心声。

"因为个人原因，今天是钟国的最后一集。钟国啊，说些什么吧！"

"对不起，不能陪你们走到最后。因为私人问题，我必须提前离开了。谢谢所有支持running man的人，也希望收视率越来越好。我很喜欢这个家庭，可惜我还是得离开。嗯，还能说些什么呢？喂，我都没哭，你们也不准哭。"

成员们擦着眼泪，每一个人都给了金钟国最深的拥抱。

"谢谢你，智孝啊！别哭了，不漂亮了。"金钟国抱着她，轻轻地说道。那一夜，他记住了她身上的温度与气息，这是宋智孝给她的离别礼物。

"Oppa，送行那天我不去了，有通告。这个给你，记住，不可以现在听，等到你到了美国，有时间再听吧！"临走前，宋智孝把一个ipod交到金钟国手上。

"如果我现在就听，会怎么样？"

"我会用鞋拍扁你。Oppa，答应我，不可以偷听。"

"是的，智孝…公主。"最后两个字在宋智孝走远后，才说出来的。

"金钟国，智孝都不介意了，你何必再陷下去？"

机场。

"Hyung，记得要把电话地址给我，我有空就去找你。"

"这种事，当然是先给你弟弟，我啦！你这只长颈鹿慢慢排队。"

"钟国，现在还可以反悔，就让恩惠自己一个人去吧！"

"在石Oppa，你好坏！"

金钟国全程没说什么，可能是害怕一开口，眼泪就哗啦啦流下。

"再见。"

飞机越飞越高，一直到一定的高度，系上安全带的信号灯才停下来。看着旁边翻阅着杂志的尹恩惠，金钟国也不想打扰她。窗外的云朵是看了好几回，闷了。

"到底是什么？"伸进口袋想要拿手机出来玩时，宋智孝给的ipod替代了他原本预想的手机。

金钟国插上耳机，按下了"Play"的按钮。

"钟国oppa，我是智孝，你还记得我吗？"

谁会忘记懵智啊？

"你过的好吗？美国好玩吗？我没去过。"

她是当他去度假吗？

"Oppa，当我听见你要去美国的时候，我的心真的很痛，像是被狠狠划上一刀，而且划上的人还是你。那天晚上，我哭了，和你对我说分手那天一样，哭到睡着，哭到眼睛红得不能上通告，哭到眼泪不会停，哭到我想你。"

宋智孝是傻瓜吗？怎么不会好好保护自己的身体。

"你给我的分手理由，我用了好久好久才勉强自己接受。我不敢相信，同一天，你的温柔变成怒吼，你的微笑变成狂笑。那一天，我好怕。我抱着我给你买的外套，一直哭，哭到天亮。"

宋智孝不会知道，同一时间，他也在哭。

"你知道为什么我喜欢秘密花园吗？除了玄彬之外，还有一个理由。这个理由，很奇怪。因为，里面有一首可以让我想起你的歌，'一个女人'。想起这首歌，就像我现在一直想着你。"

有一个女人  
非常爱你的女人  
有一个女人  
连爱你的话都说不出口  
在你身边触手可及的地方  
有个爱惜你多于爱惜自己的我

只想着怎样 能博你一笑  
无论何时何地都注视着你  
想念你 只为你担心

有一个女人  
非常爱你的女人  
有一个女人  
连爱你的话都说不出口  
在你身边触手可及的地方  
有个爱惜你多于爱惜自己的我

数千次地压抑自己 wo~~~  
又数万次地整理着思绪  
想说出来 快要疯了  
真想冲上去抱住你

宋智孝唱唱听听，除了她的歌声，还听得见她的哭泣声。

"Oppa，我想，把我在家族诞生的时候，没说完的话对你说。钟国oppa，我爱你！"

笨蛋，他也很爱她。

"还记得我们的旅行吗？第一次，也是最后一次的旅行。后来，老爷爷把一封包裹寄给我。里面是你拍下的照片，一张一张全贴在里面。这也是你给我的分手礼物吗？如果是，我想说我真的很喜欢。"

这本遗失的相册，金钟国也是找了好久。他翻遍了家，都找不到，打电话给落花村的老奶奶，她说她没收到。他以为，相册已经和他的爱情离开了，才发现原来一直都没消失过，只是换了主人。

"就算错开了，我还是会在另一边祝福你。金钟国，你一定要很幸福、很快乐。我会比你更幸福、更快乐。"


	9. 第九章 亲爱的，我回来了

第九章 亲爱的，我回来了

"宋智孝越来越过分了！她是想要开金店吗？"

Haha捡起自己的姓名牌，走到不远处也被宋智孝撕下了姓名牌的刘在石身边。原本还打算利用联盟军的力量把宋智孝淘汰，结果却被这强势的女孩一个人撕下两个人的姓名牌，吓得联盟军就地解散，真的是"赔了夫人又折兵"！

"我劝你们，别再联合了。今天是，我宋智孝的天下。"那把沉重的声音后，很自然地接上宋智孝的笑声，每一位成员都僵在自己所在的位置，似乎这段声音有种冻止术，把所有人凝结住了。

"哈哈！"广播那一头突然静下来，安静得像是什么都没发生过。

大家的脚像是长了根，扎在原地不动。没有人的心是缓慢的，没有人的眼睛是清晰的。唯一竖起的，是耳朵，想听清楚到底发生了什么事。

"李光洙，out。李光洙，out。"

"天啊！到底发生什么事了？"

"我不想活了。"

"我突然间很庆幸我被撕了。"

空旷的大厅都是大家议论的声音，这股喧闹使安静的广播室变得更加安静，甚至她能够听见他的惊叹声。

"智孝nuna，你是幸运女神。"李光洙紧紧拿着手里写着"宋智孝"的姓名牌，怨恨地直视宋智孝狡猾的眼神。

今天的主题是以"幸运女神"为故事梗概，选出第五代最强者。各自完成一些简单的任务后，就到会场集合。每个人都会拥有两个或以上的姓名牌，越迟抵达得到的姓名牌越多，但姓名牌可以都由同一个人撕去，而且如果不在第一个抵达的成员和自己抵达的时间的差距内撕去一个人的姓名牌，将会被没收一个姓名牌。

因为之前贵为"第四代最强者"的宋智孝，所以拥有特殊异能，也就是吸取一个姓名牌，不过只能在有人撕下名牌后才可以启动，仅能使用三次。不过也因为宋智孝是第一个抵达会场，所以只有一个姓名牌。

"都说是女神了，当然是我啦！对不起啦，光洙。不过用在你身上，感觉很浪费。"

"Nuna，怎么能这么说，我可是成员里面实力第四名，第四名耶！"

"那你就到监狱好好反省吧！我可是第一名，第一名！"

懵光姐弟之间的斗嘴可笑倒了制作群，连带成员们到监狱的工作人员也强忍着笑意，勾着李光洙的胳膊的手用力地把接近暴走的李光洙带走。

"Nuna，别得意，我可知道你只有一个姓名牌，要是我大声张扬，我看，我在监狱就需要先准备一个空位子给你啦！"

宋智孝随手拿起工作人员的胶带，贴住李光洙的嘴。她挂起漂亮的微笑，眨着大大的眼，拍拍李光洙的背，用目光护送渐渐渺小的李光洙。

"光洙啊，现在我可是有两个了。乖乖在监狱掌门就好，不需要给nuna留位子。Nuna今天，要all kill！"

像平时一样，到处都可以听到成员们的怨声。宋智孝如一只敏捷的狐狸躲在他们身后，用闪电般的速度淘汰了成员后，再飞快地离开现场。每一次的现场都很相似，每一次留下的都是依然处于惊呆状态的成员，和躺在地上发懵的姓名牌。

"正如所有人所预言的，第五代最强者是，宋智孝！呀，怎么这么厉害啊？到现在，我的心还是扑通扑通地跳呢！"

"刘大叔，什么时候你的心不扑通扑通地跳？"

"呀，河东勋，你刚才不是说你多害怕miss懵冲出来的样子，减寿几年什么的？"

"别斗嘴啦！看看智孝得到什么礼物。智孝，把你的名牌放上去吧！"池石镇看不过眼，马上把话题转回来。

宋智孝点点头，懵懵懂懂走到一面白色的银幕，把自己的名字牌贴在上面。烟花四射，银幕从"恭喜优胜"换成"礼物是…"，让人摸不着脑袋。

"是智孝nuna要自己把礼物填上吗？"宋仲基问。宋仲基和Lizzy是后来再回来的，原本还担心会有反对的声浪，没想到得到了许多人的鼓励支持，使他们更加努力做好。

"不是，请看那里。"赵PD指了指建筑物的顶楼，一个大布条从顶楼放下。大家一致抬起头，往上看。

"美…国…旅…行！大发！是真的吗？"宋智孝捂着嘴，没想过当时制作组发短讯来，问近期最想做五件事，自己随手打的愿望居然成真了！

"哇！之前gary去了欧洲，这一次智孝去美国，真的大发！"刘在石不自觉感叹，制作组对他们真的是很好，但闪过脑袋的想法或许才真的是宋智孝真正的想法。

"李光洙xi的愿望是拥有五个姓名牌。恭喜愿望成真了！"

"宋仲基xi的愿望是到海边走走，今天做任务时也去了。恭喜愿望成真了！"

"Haha xi的愿望是吃一碗泡面。恭喜愿望成真了！"

"池石镇xi的愿望是一个人旅行，今天除了最终战池石镇xi都是一个人。恭喜愿望成真了！"

"刘在石xi的愿望是吃炒年糕。恭喜愿望成真了！"

"Gary xi的愿望是更有明星味，今天做任务时烫了发，换了衣，非常有明星味。恭喜愿望成真了！"

"Lizzy xi的愿望是到咖啡厅休闲地喝咖啡。恭喜愿望成真了！"

幂PD把那一窜长长的愿望一口气念完，就把说话这种累人的事交还给任PD，自己倒在赵PD身上喘气。

"希望观众们的愿望也会和我们一样所有愿望都会成真，实现所有愿望。2016年，新年快乐！"

刘在石总结后，带领成员们一起给观众行大礼。

"Nuna胜利了，请吃饭！"李光洙屁颠屁颠跑到宋智孝身边，宋智孝微笑点头。

宋智孝坐在车上，没有像平时和助理炫耀自己的胜利，就静静地看着车窗外的事物快速地变化，快得就像他才刚离开自己。三年了，还是不习惯没有那个人。也许，他是一种会使人上瘾的怪东西，宋智孝最爱的他。

"敏珍，把我放在这里就好了。"宋智孝要求助理把她停在家里附近的公园。

"智孝oni，离你家就几步，而且现在很冷，我还是载你到家门前吧！"刚刚就看见宋智孝有些不舒服，助理还是不放心。

"停我在这里就好，刚刚聚餐吃得太饱，我想散散步。"

"那好，oni小心点。"

看见助理的车驶远了，宋智孝才慢慢地往家里走去。她怕自己忍不住哭出来，所以想要在这冰天雪地里凝结她的眼泪。早上成员们的话，一直在她的耳里，回荡。

"尹恩惠与金钟国秘密回韩，知情人爆料闪婚！"一向只关心股票市场的池石镇，这次居然破天荒从网上读到这则新闻。

"没想到两个人去了美国三年，回来时居然是夫妻关系了！该不会这就是hyung不跟我们联络的原因吧？"李光洙没头没脑地说了一句。

"不太可能吧！钟国hyung也没和我说。而且新闻稿里面写的是两个人出现在仁川机场，说尹恩惠回国是因为闪电结婚，内容不清不楚，应该不是真的。"Haha手指在智能电话上滑动，把新闻读了好几遍。

"也许钟国hyung是想给我们惊喜。"Gary感觉气氛不太对劲，想说了一句暖和气氛的话。

"无论如何，先别告诉智孝。"刘在石眼神漂浮，但是很快又笑脸盈盈。

"为什么？"不知情的李光洙，傻乎乎地问道。

"呀，要是钟国其实是想给我们惊喜，没一个人摆出惊讶的样子，那不是很不好吗？"刘在石随口说了个理由，李光洙居然真的信了，若有其事地点点头。

六个男人，丝毫没发现墙后的身影，安静地像是不存在地存在。一股莫名的悲伤窜进她的鼻腔，眼角湿湿的，搭在墙上的手指用力地撑着摇摇欲坠的身体。

"不是说过要活得很好，不会再哭的？宋智孝，你可以的。"宋智孝小声地给自己打气，拭去那颗挂在眼角的泪珠。

"把这些不好的情绪，化为比赛的动力。"他曾经这样说过，就让自己跟着他的方法做吧！或许，这方法对自己也有用。

雪积起来，不至于寸步难行，但是还是让宋智孝差点跌在地上。

"小心！"

有那么一瞬间，宋智孝觉得，现在握着自己的温度如此似曾相识，好心人身上的气息是那么的相似，那把温柔体贴的声音真的好像他，但她知道，这个人不是那个人。

"谢谢。"宋智孝没抬起头，毕竟自己是艺人，让别人知道自己差点一字型跌在地上，这还能见人吗？

"智孝啊，怎么那么久没见还是这么懵？"

太像了！真的太像了！让宋智孝抬起头，让宋智孝还是忍不住想去确认。这个人的样子也好像他呢，难不成冻伤了脑袋？

"不认得我了吗？我是金钟国啊！该不会是吓傻了吧？"金钟国摸了摸宋智孝的额头，笑了。

原来没认错，她想念的钟国oppa终于出现了，不是梦里，不是幻觉，而是真的站在她眼前，还附送她最喜欢的笑容。

她挂念的他，他想念的她，总算相遇了。

"钟国oppa，我可以抱你吗？"不知道是太久没说了，还是真的像金钟国说的一样，自己太久没见到他吓呆了。宋智孝念得很慢，一个字接一个字念着，她梦里轻吟的名字，她日记里唯一的主角。

她没等金钟国回答，就已经被他一把拉到怀里，紧紧地抱着，以为只有梦里会遇见的她。

"智孝啊，想你了。"金钟国的声音格外低沉，和他平时的声音不太一样。

"嗯。"

"我终于等到你了。"

"嗯。"

"你知道吗？我就在这里站了一个小时，好冷啊！原本想要走了，后来看到你，好开心！"

"嗯。"

"智孝啊，你怎么只会'嗯'，脑袋真的被冻坏了吗？"金钟国微笑，想拉开怀里的人，才发现这女孩牢牢地抱着他，不肯放手。"怎么了？"

"金钟国，可不可以请你不要再走了？请你一定要留下来，好不好？"宋智孝哭了，最终还是没有忍住。

在他怀里，她只想听他的声音，他的心跳。

"我又没说我要走。"再也不会离开，金钟国的宋智孝。

"就算你是为了其他人留下，也一定要留下来，知道吗？"温度再低，也无法凝固她的眼泪。

"为了其他人？"金钟国温柔地摸摸宋智孝的秀发，抱着怀里的女孩的力道加强了点。金钟国对宋智孝的话没有多疑，把它理解为他的家人和朋友。

"Oppa，不要…离开，好不好？"

"好的，我不会离开的。我很冷了，快点带我回家。"

"回家？我家吗？"宋智孝暂时把头离开他的胸膛，用呆滞的眼光看着金钟国。

"我妈换了家里坏了好久的锁，可是没把新的钥匙寄给我，她和哥哥一家又去了济洲岛度假，我无家可归了。美丽的智孝，请问你愿意收留我吗？一天，一天就好。"金钟国撒娇地抓起宋智孝的手磨蹭，让宋智孝不知所措，心里暖呼呼的。

"为什么不找在石hyung他们？或者是，恩惠？"宋智孝想起他们的事，原本开心的情绪都郁闷起来。

"你不要我了吗，智孝？而且是你，你说要我留下来的，要负责任照顾我！"宋智孝笑了，看到金钟国装可爱，她就是无法抗拒。

记忆像流星划过她的脑子，瞬间打开了回忆宝盒。他装可爱的样子，他说喜欢自己时害羞的样子，他皱着眉头推理的样子，他被背叛后闪过一丝失望的样子，他大笑的样子，全部刻在脑子里的他，在这一刻如电影播映。

"我？你听错了。"宋智孝慢慢放开围在金钟国腰间的手，准备逃跑。

"不管了！在哪里啊？"金钟国犹豫了一下，决定按想法做，不管有多么丢脸。

"Oppa！放我下来！"宋智孝被金钟国背上，手被他用力地抓着，避免她逃跑。宋智孝嘴上是抱怨的，心里是生气的，但笑容却没离开过她美丽的脸孔。

"这是女神应该有的行为吗？优雅一点。快点告诉我，你家是哪一间，不然我乱按门铃，失态的是你啊！"

"钟国oppa，你是在威胁我？"

"我怎么敢，你可是好多人的女神，我很怕被你的粉丝追杀。我是请求，恳求你帮忙而已。"

宋智孝知道自己拗不过金钟国，故意让他在整栋公寓走来走去，故意绕远路，故意想在他背上待久一点，才到她的家。

"智孝啊，我后悔了。"一打开门，金钟国就被"拎"到客厅，被宋智孝丢在那里。

"后悔什么？"宋智孝到厨房，拿了两瓶果汁，一瓶交给金钟国，另一瓶自己咕噜咕噜喝了。

"后悔背你，好累啊！"金钟国看着大口大口喝着果汁的宋智孝，笑了。

"你信不信我不收留你？"宋智孝怒视着金钟国，让金钟国马上坐直起来。

"这果汁好好喝，像智孝一样甜。"

宋智孝装着开电视，转过去的脸微笑着。转着转着，竟然看见了自己。

"是你耶，智孝啊！"金钟国站起来，抓着宋智孝的胳膊，兴奋地指着电视。

"对，那是我。"宋智孝看着金钟国卖萌的样子，只能无奈地回答他无聊的话。

电视上播放着上个星期宋智孝上的一个访谈节目，除了宣传新电影，不外乎会问依然单身的宋智孝的理想型。

"智孝xi，你现在依然单身，是因为越来越庞大的工作量吗？"

"对，而且我还没遇见那位 ，哈哈。"

"不如和观众们分享你的理想型。"

"嗯，好的。我喜欢有趣的人，可以陪我一起笑，我不开心的时候会逗我。外貌身材不重要，最重要是感觉。他，也要对我的家人好。暂时就这样吧，呵呵！"

"嗯，看来智孝xi害羞了，那我们就暂停这个话题，男孩们可要加把劲了。好的，现在来聊聊智孝xi在这部电影中，哪位男主角最让你有心动的感觉…"

金钟国看看背对着自己的宋智孝，再看看电视里的宋智孝，一些顽皮的念头又浮现在脑袋。

"智孝啊，我有问题想问你？"

"什么？"宋智孝坐在咖啡桌上，正好背对着金钟国，看不见他的表情。心是不断加速，握着空了的瓶子越来越用力，怕金钟国问一些和理想型有关的事。

其实，回答问题时，第一个反应居然是他。宋智孝，不知不觉中毒太深了。

"那不是你吧？电视里的这么漂亮，现实中却这么邋遢，你该不会是找替身吧？"

"钟国oppa，你想要露宿街头吗？"瓶子开始走样了。

"我只是问问而已，没什么的，不想回答也没关系。"金钟国发现自己的玩笑开大了，一步一步偷偷离开了客厅。

"呀！"空瓶子被优美地抛出去，打在雪白的墙上后，躺在地上。抛出去的同时，金钟国早就消失得无影无踪了。

"智孝怎么能这么对我，好歹我也是客人。"金钟国从墙后探出一个头，装可怜起来。

"你不是，你是暂时寄宿的。"

"干嘛把我说成像流浪狗一样？"

宋智孝没说什么，只是快速地向前走，因为金钟国手中是她房间的门把。

"Oppa，这是我的房间。"宋智孝挡在门前，不让金钟国进去，她总不能把乱糟糟的房间展示给一个喜欢的人看。

"对不起。那么，请问能不能参观参观？"金钟国的手不再是放在门把上，而是被宋智孝握着。

"不可以。"宋智孝瞪着眨着小眼睛的金钟国，压抑着笑意。

"智孝啊，我们这个距离好近，近得我可以从你的眼里看见我。"

宋智孝察觉的同时，金钟国已经牢牢握着她了，紧紧地抓着她，让她没有逃脱的机会。他一点一点地靠近，脸上出现两道红晕。她一点一点地别过头，脸上也出现了两道红晕。

"钟国Oppa…"离太近了，让她快窒息了。

"嗯？"看见宋智孝害羞的样子，金钟国想起之前自己一样的反应，更加得意。

"放开我!"这姑娘不会承认她是因为脸红得像番茄一样了才对金钟国凶，她怎么舍得。

"不要！"

"我踩你，咬你！"

"呀！宋智孝，你疯了吗？"

"叮…"可恶的门铃，居然破坏人家，真讨厌。宋智孝有些依依不舍放开金钟国的手，小跑步走到门前，想让这障碍物快点滚。

"智孝xi，没事吧？刚才好像听到你的叫声，所以过来看看。"热心的保安人员听到宋智孝说"没什么"，还不太相信，一脸狐疑。要不是宋智孝再三保证，他可能会待更久。

"钟国oppa，你看，连保安都来了。"

"关我什么事，也许他来和你拿签名，是你的粉丝啊！"

"金钟国！你的手在干嘛？"

"开门。"宋智孝越不让看，金钟国越好奇，认为里面凌乱的程度一定可以让他笑个三天。他不会告诉她，其实是她的反应太可爱了，所以才一直要激怒她。

"这是绅士男会做的事吗？"宋智孝的力气也不小，走过去用力地想把门上的手拔起来。她不会告诉他，她为了摸她朝思暮想的手，根本没使上什么力气。她的力气，全用在看他了。

这场战争僵持了好一会儿，以宋智孝一句"再不乖，门口可是挺凉爽的"胜利了。金钟国保证不去开了后，宋智孝才默默地从房间拿出多的床单枕头。

"Oppa，聊了那么久都还没祝你新婚愉快。"

心像是被一把锋利无比的刀划过，鲜血一点一滴流着时，又再次被划上。是痛吧，那种感觉。离开了金钟国的宋智孝，在很早以前，就忘了被伤痛封印的感觉。

"新婚愉快？是说智孝和我吗？"

"钟国oppa，我是说认真的。我都知道了，你和恩惠要结婚了，网上都有写。"拳头雨打在金钟国身上，流血的却是自己的心。

"那篇报道，标题是分开看的。我和恩惠的确一起从美国回来，恩惠的确要结婚了，但她的另一半不是我。他是一位美国演员，挺帅气的，在美国的婚礼，我有去参加。"

宋智孝听得脑子乱七八糟，唯一分析出来的就是"金钟国没结婚"这一点。她逼着自己不可以笑出来，也不可以做出"对不起，我误会了"的样子，要不然肯定被金钟国笑话。

"原来是这样。那帮我祝福恩惠新婚愉快吧！"宋智孝装傻的功力不亚于金钟国的。

"好的。"金钟国原本想要笑话她，但想起一件重要的事，就打消念头了。

金钟国稍微离宋智孝近一点，想要把她的回答听得清清楚楚。

"智孝啊，如果说当时我没有离开，没有去美国，我们会怎么样？"

这是很多人让他这么问宋智孝的，他们都确信

一定会得到金钟国想要的答案。

"国钟，快点回来吧！我不应该让你们迟疑，错过了彼此。相信在石hyung，智孝对你还是有感觉的。"

"钟国Oppa，回去吧！事情都解决了，没什么好担心的。那天聚餐看得出智孝oni是真的喜欢你，我也知道你真的喜欢oni。别错失你的幸福，还有智孝oni的幸福。就像祝福我一样，恩惠也祝福你去找回你的幸福。"

"钟国xi，我是昌洙xi。关于那件事，神秘人已经找到了，底片都销毁了，他也保证不会揭发这件事。别跟我道谢，让我这么快找到这个人的原因，是智孝眼神里的悲伤。就像当时你要保护她一样，回到她身边保护她。虽然我是她的经纪人，你们结婚也许智孝会丧失工作机会，但我还是祝福你们。"

这些祝福，都是让他想要找到真想的原因，确定宋智孝心里的感觉是不是和自己一样。

"也许，我们不会分开。也许，我们会结婚。也许，我们会有孩子。但时间，是不会逆转的，是不可能的。"在他面前，她不想说谎。纵使会有多伤，心有多痛，她也不想隐瞒她的感情了。

"谢谢你，智孝啊。你的祝福没有错，我快结婚了。"他笑了，像是拥有了全世界最棒的东西一样，笑得很好看。

"真的？你和你的未婚妻一定要幸福快乐。钟国 oppa，到时一定要请我。"宋智孝忍着直袭脑门的痛，笑了，像是失去了一切，笑着。

"好的。"他的脸上，没有丝毫怜悯，只有着那醉人的笑容。

闲聊多一会儿，宋智孝说自己累了，回房里休息。

"原地踏步的，只有你啊！笨蛋智孝，笨蛋。"她抱着枕头，哭了。哭得倦了，就睡了。

梦里，又是那个让她哭的坏蛋。

梦里，他打开了门。

梦里，他亲了自己的额头，轻轻在她耳边说："笨蛋智孝，我回来保护你了。"


	10. 第十章 最后的真心约定

第十章 最后的真心约定

一个月，久吗？

对她来说，不久。三年都等了，一个月算什么？

除了在报纸、电视看见他，她再也看不见他了。

第二天，金钟国留下一桌早餐，一张纸条："谢谢你，再见，智孝啊。"，就走了。

连道别的话都没了，好吧，是有那张破纸条。但起码自己收留他一晚，亲口道谢应该要吧，好吧，是有一桌自己爱吃的食物。那又如何，真没诚意。

宋智孝一个人啃着金钟国为她特别准备的早餐。热乎乎的美式咖啡，暖活了她一整天。剧组的人都对她今天特别好的心情感到疑惑，但也问不出什么，只好当宋智孝在路上捡到金。

陶醉在这杯咖啡的香浓，糊涂的宋智孝忘了关窗。沙发边，有什么被风吹起，吹到地上。哗啦啦，屋里的东西全都东倒西歪，惟独被风吹落的什么在坚持着。哗啦啦，拗不过那股强劲的风，突然无影无踪。

"我喜欢你，很喜欢你，宋智孝。"告白要偷偷摸摸，才是绅士男的风格？好啦，告白计划正式失败。

她不会承认，才过几天，又想他了。可能是因为心思全放在想念他，让她没察觉到，有东西不见了。

他的归来，让他沉静已久的歌迷们又开始活跃起来。他的歌声，再度霸占了许多电台和电视。他的专辑，卖得很好，印刷了又印刷，改版了再改版。在一个冷飕飕的夜晚，在一家简陋的唱片行，想着他的自己也买了一张。

一如往常的温柔，一如往常的感动，还是金钟国最独一无二的声音。他的柔情不煽情，他的魅力不过火，但像是磁铁一样，吸引住每一个听过的人。用他自己独特的方法，牵动人心。

这就是金钟国，没人可以取代的金钟国。

那个夜里，她睡得很甜，伴着他的歌声入睡。

另一个夜里，风狠狠打在宋智孝唯一没有包起来的脸上，疼得她出现了想要撕掉风的姓名牌的念头。

"早知道让敏珍送我到公寓楼下，干嘛还要走路啊？都这样自己走了一个月，他也没出现过。宋智孝，金钟国不会回来的。"宋智孝眼里闪过一丝钻石般的光芒，她用力吸气，不让它掉下来。

宋智孝拿出电话，看着那天金钟国给她的电话号码。头像她设成了分手旅行拍下金钟国害羞的样子。她始终没有抹去任何和他们有关的事，是放不下，是不舍得。没用的，时时刻刻回忆他们的事。

宋智孝看着银幕，却没按下号码拨去的勇气。现在的他应该忙着结婚的事，他的未婚妻一定是一个很完美，很漂亮的女孩吧。

零下几度的夜，也凝固不了那颗承载着痛苦的泪珠。

"什么时候开始，宋智孝这么喜欢哭？"可恶，金钟国居然在这个时候出现。

在你离开我以后。

宋智孝别过脸，快快擦去脸上乱七八糟的泪痕。

"看着我，回答我的问题。"金钟国霸道地把宋智孝的头转过来，有什么温热的东西靠在她的左脸颊，很舒服，就像金钟国现在这样关心自己一样。

"怎么…来了？"宋智孝的喉咙因为干涩，痛得说话也模糊不清。

"听到有人抱怨太久没来看她，特地送咖啡赔罪。"金钟国把手放下，把咖啡交给宋智孝，就走了。

"金钟国，大坏蛋！"

"宋智孝，大笨蛋！"

金钟国转过来，两个人都笑了，但是金钟国还是离开了。冷冰冰的夜晚，温热起来。

"智孝nuna，今天我们又有聚餐，你这一次不可以错过，也绝对不会想要错过。"李光洙拉着宋智孝，宋智孝稀里糊涂就搭上车了。

"我想回家补眠，明天一早还有拍摄。"宋智孝靠在窗边，闭目养神。

"是钟国hyung邀请的，怎么可以不去，不怕被他打吗？虽然智孝nuna的确也不怕，反而钟国hyung还要怕你。"李光洙在电话飞速回复短讯，没看见宋智孝渐渐放宽的嘴角。

"好的。"

"Nuna今天是怎么了？"

"没什么。"

宋智孝坐在比较靠近门口的位子，时不时盯着门口看。

"智孝，先吃吧！钟国有工作，会迟点到。"刘在石夹起烤盘上的肉。"再不吃，这些食肉怪兽要把全都吃完了。"

"好。"宋智孝夹起肉，放进碗里，想要留一些给金钟国。

"不好意思，迟到了。"

宋智孝开心地抬起头，嘴角却千金重。原来是自己听错了，是隔壁桌的。宋智孝看着门口，来来往往的人却没一个是她在等的人。

"智孝，要我载你回家吗？"聚餐结束前的十分钟，刘在石收到金钟国的来电，说临时有采访，不能过来了，让他向大家道歉。期间一直满怀期待的宋智孝，发现希望的泡泡被人戳破后，就闷闷不乐起来。刘在石实在很担心她，心里默默责怪金钟国。

"没关系，在石oppa。你们先回去，我的助理很快就来了。"她笑着，假装微笑着，努力维持虚伪的笑容。

"大家还真的都走了。"宋智孝叹气，可能是自己演技太好了。

电话突然响起，0.1秒钟的想法，是金钟国打过来的想法。抬起手，是running man的赵PD。

"你好，我是赵PD。不好意思，是否打扰你了，智孝？"私下的他们很亲，毕竟做了那么多年的同事，所以私底下说话都去除了敬语。

"没什么，有什么事吗，孝镇oppa？"第一次叫赵PDoppa的时候，在场的所有人都发似的大笑，让他们两个感觉超丢脸。久而久之，大家都不介意了，已经不再是他们的笑点。

"只是想要确定智孝的行程，好让美国旅行可以早一些拍摄。智孝对这个特辑有什么想法？"

原来是之前赢得的礼物，PD们赶着兑现。可是现在的宋智孝完全没有想要去旅行的心情，反而有一点儿就这样算了放弃的冲劲。

"我先想想再回复你，谢谢赵PD。"

"不客气，希望你不是因为钟国的事烦恼，晚安。"

"晚安。"

她挂了电话，想着赵PD的话。为钟国oppa而烦恼，难道PD知道些什么？还是知道我们的关系了？

急促的门铃声，焦虑的脚步声，还有一把熟悉的声音唠叨着什么。宋智孝逼着睁开眼，气鼓鼓走到门前，用力地打开门。

"Miss懵早安！哇！你这是最新的发型吗？快去梳洗，要出发了！"今天的刘在石看起来格外兴奋，说话时还附加开心的蹦跳，不知道的还以为有一只蚂蚱在门口。

"去哪里？我和oppa有约吗？"宋智孝实在想不起自己约了刘在石，但还是乖乖地去梳洗一番。

"这衣服…没关系，走吧！"

宋智孝还没搞清楚状况，就被刘在石带到车里，神秘兮兮的。

"清潭洞hair shop？在石Oppa…"

"别问我，进去了你就知道。"

宋智孝狐疑地看了刘在石一眼，手还是去推开了门，脚还是踏进了发廊。

"等一会儿智孝，这个给你。"一朵红玫瑰交到宋智孝手上，附加刘在石的招牌温暖笑容。"我就在外面等你，进去吧。"

"谢谢。"宋智孝握着玫瑰花的梗部，闻着玫瑰花香走进了发廊。

"宋智孝xi，欢迎光临，请坐。"服务员热情的款待，才刚坐到一张椅子上就给她做造型，宋智孝不知所措，只好任他们的手指和发胶在自己的秀发上飞扬。

"宋智孝xi，请闭上眼睛，我来给你化妆。"一个拿着化妆品的女孩走过来，要帮宋智孝化妆。

宋智孝虽然不知道到底发生了什么事，还有一种受宠若惊的感觉，但没做什么反抗，乖乖地坐在位子上。

"智孝nuna，这个给你。"

宋智孝睁开眼睛，看见对着自己微笑的李光洙，脸上的表情更加显得疑惑。李光洙手上是一朵白玫瑰和一个正在响着的电话。

那首歌，"你太漂亮"。

"智孝，这通电话是找你的。"李光洙把两样东西一并交给宋智孝。

手里的玫瑰，似曾相识。宋智孝放下来，看着那通未知来电，按下了接听键，凑近耳边。

"你太漂亮，笑的时候太漂亮。看一眼，我的心被抢走了。"他轻轻唱着，和心里想的一样的歌词，想着她写下的歌词。

"你是？"确信又不敢确定的感觉，真不好受。

"漂亮的，漂亮的智孝你在哪里？漂亮的智孝在哪里啊？今天我什么成员都不要，就只要你。智孝，Oppa想快点见到你。"

原来，他还记得，她以为只有自己记得的对白。

"我迟到了，也没买你要求的食物，怕已经延迟时间的我接不到你。还以为，你会上在石 hyung 的车，毕竟在石hyung完成了你的要求。当时，我吓得快发疯了，不停加速。幸好，我赶上了，你上了我的车，我们胜利了，懵智。"

宋智孝放下已经被对方挂上的电话，鼻头酸酸的，嘴角甜甜的。

"宋智孝xi，请换上这件裙子。"不知道什么时候，站在身后的发型师拿着一件美丽的裙子。

是一件雪白的连身裙，大约长至膝盖。袖子与裙角系上白色蕾丝，衣身镶上粉色的小珠子，格外合适。梦幻得，让她也稍微被这件衣服惊艳。

"一定要吗？"发型师点点头，把她带到更衣间。

宋智孝深吸一口气，走了进去。除非工作需要，想让她穿下这种风格的裙子，应该是自己已经发疯了。她闭上眼，给自己打气，催眠那是一件普通的裙子，没什么的。出奇的，她很顺利地穿上了，也许是这件裙子的美丽让她无从抗拒，也许是他刚才的声音让她沦陷了。

她摇摇头，看着镜子里如出嫁新娘的自己，这时候的宋智孝也只想到这个形容词来形容这个场景。宋智孝战战兢兢走出来，担心这副模样会被李光洙嘲笑。

"智孝nuna，你好漂亮！"李光洙两眼睁得大大的，用力拍手。他走上前，让宋智孝勾住自己的手腕，拍拍宋智孝的背，把手上的那两朵玫瑰花交给宋智孝。

"光洙啊，去哪里？还有在石oppa，去了哪里了？"上了车，宋智孝问了开车到什么地方的李光洙。

"在石hyung有事走了，要我代他带你去那个地方。至于那个地方是哪里，秘密。"李光洙收起平时的幼稚，正经地回答，但到最后还是破工了，调皮地对宋智孝吐舌头。

"咖啡厅？"李光洙停在一间咖啡店前，对外头四处张望。

"就是这里了，nuna。等一下就会有惊喜，nuna 先在咖啡店等等。"李光洙拿起电话，交到宋智孝手上。

"现在，下车？"在重重威胁下，见李光洙依然诚恳地点头，宋智孝才照着做。坐到上次的坐的位子，望着玻璃窗外来来往往的行人。

"懵智懵智，这个给你。"Gary惊喜出现，让宋智孝吓了一跳。宋智孝收下了他的粉红玫瑰，和手里的凑成三朵。

"怎么会出现？"宋智孝喝了口美式咖啡，香淳中带着甜蜜与苦涩。

"不知道，不过你的电话响了，先接了吧。"Gary 指着桌上振动的电话。

还是一通未知来电，不过号码不一样。

那首歌，"千个脚印"。

"我在走远的你后面，用手指尖写着那些没法在你前面说的话，为走向你留下的千个脚印，在后面藏着。"他唱着，那个只想默默守护她的自己。

"是你吗，oppa？"接近99.99%的确信时，宋智孝却不能做什么，安静地等着对方忽略自己的问题。至少，这样听着他的声音也好。

"我们又同一队了。我以为，只要有gary在，你就不会离开。在你眼前的十字路口，你勾住我的手腕，那只手放开了，奋力跑过十字路口，抱着仲基他们。Gary很难过，我也很难过，心像是被捅上要一刀，止不住痛苦的血液。或许你不知道，你放开的，还有我的手。"

其实，没有想着背叛，不过因为在石oppa的恩情，她必须这么做。

"走吧，懵智。"Gary把陷在回忆里的她带到车里，开车出发。

"地铁站？我们要搭地铁？"走下了地下走道，宋智孝怔怔望着买了票的gary，把其中一张交给宋智孝。

"对，不过能等我一下吗？我想上厕所。"

宋智孝无奈又好笑，不过还是站在外面等他。

"走吧，智孝nuna！"宋仲基走到正在发懵的宋智孝面前，摇晃着手里的地铁票，和一朵蓝玫瑰。

"仲基？你怎么会在这里？Gary oppa呢？"

"我是喝了花茶的gary，变帅了。走，地铁不等人。"宋仲基把玫瑰交给宋智孝，让她跟着自己走。

宋智孝对宋仲基的话逗笑，而且没像之前那样怀疑了，反而莫名其妙期待着那通故装神秘但其实已经知道是谁的电话。

因为正值上班时间，所以地铁里人不多。他们找到了位子，或者说根本就只是随便坐下来，因为太空旷了。

"听电话，智孝nuna。"宋仲基像是未卜先知，才刚说完电话就响了。

还是一个未知来电显示，号码不同。

那首歌，"幸福病"。

"我是怎么找到你的，我一直善良得活到今天。

看来幸运会在每人的身上降临一次，对我来说你就是礼物。"他唱时，想到了他们的回忆，可爱的回忆。

"钟国oppa，是你，对吗？"就算是不一样的电话号码，但是自恋地设好自己的歌为来电铃声，用歌声温暖她。太过熟悉的声音，太过熟悉的语气，只有他符合。她知道他不会回答，只是问着，填满空虚的心。

"心跳好快，坐在你身边的时候。还没想好要设什么角色，嘴巴就说了朋友。当时的我们总是有一句没一句，像刚认识的陌生人一样。我很想和你做朋友，可是实在没勇气，就借机会告诉你。你惊讶地看着我，被吓到了。我还没唱歌，你就说好听。我开始唱了，你却什么都没说，没有一丝感动的样子。我很受伤，觉得我们就这么可惜，连朋友都不能成。你拿着花，笑得很甜很甜。"

那时候，她真的被金钟国设定为朋友的话吓一跳，因为本来想说能够做暂时的情人，就算只是五分钟也好。她心里很感动，但为了胜利却压抑着，那夜她的脑海重复播放他的歌声。

"到站了，再见，智孝nuna。"宋仲基和她走出地铁，无缘无故和宋智孝道别。

"为什么？"宋智孝问，眼角看到了躲在一旁的Haha。

"因为要变身了！"Haha冲出来，对宋智孝摆了个超人的姿势。

在宋智孝大笑的同时，宋仲基早已迅速地离开，Haha也将手里的黄玫瑰交给他。

"宋智孝，走吧！"Haha走在前面，领着她离开地下走道，上了一辆车。

"弘大？该不会是要带我到你的餐厅吃饭吧？"宋智孝开着玩笑，看着Haha。

"你的电话响了，听电话。"Haha指着宋智孝手里闪耀着提示光的电话，一脸奸商的样子。

那首歌，"中毒"。

"过着没有你的生活，相信可以忘记你。可就像不易戒掉的咖啡一样，睁开眼睛又会想起。这样看来你也许就是让我中毒的人。"不管距离有多远，时间过了多久，睁开眼第一件事就是想她。

"这游戏，还要玩多久？"宋智孝就快疯了，疯了似的想念，疯了似的想看见他。她顾不上了，直接说重点。这场古怪的游戏，看不见他的她，把宋智孝逼急了。

"能够一直往前走到Haha的店吗？那段路算不上很长，可是当时的我却希望每一个关卡设得远一些。我看不见身后的你，你也看不见笑得如傻子一样的我。你把头靠在我的肩上，我的手却不能收起来捂着发红的脸。你对我撒娇地微笑，在我背上开心地大笑着，但看不见我压抑在骨子里的害羞。好想一直停留在那一天，可以光明正大做漂亮的智孝公主身边的骑士，护卫武士。"

这一次，宋智孝没放下已经挂上的电话，走在人群里，细细品尝他们的回忆，犹如糖果般的香气，童话故事里的美好。金钟国不是她的骑士，而是她的王子，智孝公主梦寐以求的王子。

"智孝，去哪里呀？"池石镇摇摇走过头的宋智孝，轻轻在她的额头弹了一下。

"Oppa，疼！石镇oppa，你怎么会在这里？"

"就…来吃饭。我刚吃饱，走吧。这个给你。"池石镇尴尬的演技是出了名的，但宋智孝没揭穿他，只是想玩弄玩弄这哥哥。宋智孝接过橙玫瑰，和手里的玫瑰凑成彩色的花束。

"去哪里？我饿了，不如先吃饭。"宋智孝的演技不是虚有的，让池石镇马上上勾。

"可是我答应了…路上我再给你买东西吃，好不好？"池石镇眉头深锁，苦恼着。

"答应了谁，什么事？"

"就…差点上当。智孝，你啊！"池石镇再弹，痛得宋智孝立刻求饶。

这一次，车停在一栋熟悉的建筑物前。是他们的第一次约会地点，那间健身房。

"智孝，接电话。"池石镇语毕，电话就接着响起。

那首歌，"信"。

" 尽全心去爱你，直到我生命结束也不能抹去的名字 。你是我最后的爱。"他唱着自己的心声，

就算会粉身碎骨，这一次也不会放开她了。

"你也是…"宋智孝最后的爱。

"这里是我们第一次约会的地方，就设这里为终点站吧！"金钟国没有多说，看着四处张望的宋智孝。

"Oppa，你在哪里？"宋智孝正紧张，电话很不客气地发出"嘟嘟"的声音。

宋智孝打开车门，迷迷糊糊地往前走。推推健身房的门，才发现门已经被锁上了。她再也撑不住了，虚弱地蹲下来。

"大骗子！大骗子！"三年了，除了拍戏之外，未曾滴下一滴眼泪。她告诉自己，没了金钟国的宋智孝还是能活得很好，就这样度过。他回来，一声不响打破了她用冰雪封印的心，踩碎成粉末。

"Oni，没事吧？"一朵紫色的玫瑰花交到宋智孝手上，七朵不同颜色的玫瑰花同时接住了一颗颗晶莹的泪珠，吞噬那片悲伤。

"在他眼里，我到底算得上什么？任他摆布的玩偶？还是一文不值的东西？我受够了！受够了！这场无聊的游戏，我不玩了！再也不会，再也不会…"喜欢他。

说不出口，像是被口香糖贴在喉咙，出不来的话。宋智孝受够了，那个想见她就出现，不想念就失去踪影的行为。她很坚强，他说，拿走了她的坚强离开的人说。宋智孝没能力保护自己的心不受到伤害，没有一刻不想着那个大坏蛋。

可恨，可恶。金钟国，你这个大坏蛋。

"Oni，我带你到一个没有伤心的世界，那里有人在等你。"Lizzy拉起宋智孝，牵着她坐上一辆车离开。"先睡一会儿吧，oni。到了我叫醒你。"

宋智孝点头，陷入有他的梦里。

"游乐园？"迷迷糊糊到了目的地，宋智孝走下车。"怎么把我带到这里？过了12点了，游乐园早就关了。"

像金钟国对自己的感情，早就消失了，童话故事结束了。

"真的吗？"小小的灯逐一亮起，夜里的游乐园像是复活了。"Oni，加油。"

没等宋智孝反应过来，Lizzy早就不见了。

宋智孝耸耸肩，鼓起勇气走去推开那道大门。门轻而易举打开了，犹如启动想念模式一样简单。在空无一人的走道，宋智孝一个人走着。梦幻的场景，一个人独享着。

"Miss懵，我们又见面了。"那过分兴奋的刘在石不知道从那里冒出来，笑嘻嘻看着宋智孝。这一次，还加上了刚刚才见的池石镇。

"Oppa，你去哪里了？"

"拿东西给你。"一个画册在刘在石的手里，交到宋智孝手上。"等待有人开启里面的内容。"

宋智孝犹豫不决，但还是接过画册。封面"给她的信。"

"从陌生人到朋友，要多久的时间？我无法确定，但我和你用了一年。一年的时间亲近，一年的时间相识，一年的时间培养无懈可击的默契。我不时轻叹着，自己怎么会就这样浪费了一年。我不时微笑着，相信我们可以拥有更多的一年相处。事与愿违，你离开了我的生活，我离开了你的人生。离开的我说过，如果能够再一次遇见你，我绝对不会放手。"

宋智孝一页一页翻阅，每一面都贴上他们的图片，属于两个人的故事。

"金钟国挺浪漫的。智孝，往前走吧，加油。"唠唠叨叨的刘在石这一次没有唠叨，拍拍宋智孝的背鼓励她。

"钟国这回干得不错，但还是看智孝你自己决定。"池石镇也没有多说什么，像在平时一样而已。

宋智孝紧紧握着手中的画册，和刘在石、池石镇一起走。

"在石oppa，告诉我到底发生什么事？"

"我正在执行一个很可怕的任务，不容失败。"

宋智孝笑了，虽然不明白刘在石的话。

"智孝Nuna，这个给你。"李光洙突然从草丛冒出来，吓倒了宋智孝、刘在石和池石镇。始作俑者，河东勋先生迟一些出来，证实这件事是李光洙的主意。

"李光洙，讨打吗？"刘在石气呼呼冲上去，知道自己胆子不大还要这样吓他，活该。

池石镇当然也好不到那里，两个人对李光洙是"疼爱"有余。打是疼，骂是爱的"疼爱"。

"石镇hyung，在石hyung，看这个看这个。Haha hyung，待会儿我再找你算帐。"幸好画册救了他一命，五个人围成一个圈，四对眼盯着宋智孝正在打开画册的手。

"你爱发呆，但做任务时又认真得要命。王牌智孝，字幕总是这样写着，实至名归的称呼。我屏着呼吸，看见你一次又一次成功，不可思议都写在脸上。其实，我更喜欢你对我笑，喜欢你用一个眼神读懂我，喜欢你唱歌的热情，喜欢你无微不至的关心，喜欢你拍拍我的背给我打气。渐渐地，我发现我不喜欢了，我爱上了。有你，真的很幸福。拥有你的我，思念是蛋糕般甜腻，笑容是随心所欲的。少了你的我，思念是苦瓜般苦涩，笑容是为你而灿烂。"

宋智孝一页一页翻阅，每一面都贴上他们的图片，属于两个人的幸福。

"钟国hyung是真心的，智孝nuna一定要幸福。"

一定要幸福。真正的幸福。

"我不知道钟国hyung要干什么，不过智孝，你一定要相信他。"Haha 说了一个小小的谎，身为这件事的企划人之一，他怎么可能不知道金钟国要干什么。

"幸福？"宋智孝用着只有自己听见的声音说着，说给自己听。

五个人走在路上，宋智孝感觉比较放心一点。

"懵智，这个是有人让我给你的。"Gary从后面拍拍宋智孝的肩，把画册交给他。宋仲基和Lizzy站在他的身后，带着神秘但美丽的笑容。

她犹豫不决着什么，但还是接过了那本画册。

"原来，心疼是这么一回事。看见你和其他男生很好的时候，我的心痛了一下。看见你突然间哭了，我的心痛了一下。看见你对我默默无闻，我的心痛了一下。我一度怀疑，我是不是得了心脏病？后来，我才知道，我得的是绝症，没了宋智孝的笑容解药就会很痛苦，很痛苦的怪病。再也没有人比你了解我，再也没有人比你伤害我来得痛。讨厌那个我，那个让你伤心的自己。对不起，让你哭了。你可以恨我，但请原谅我的自私，你不能阻止我喜欢你。"

宋智孝一页一页翻阅，每一面都贴上他们的图片，属于两个人的回忆。

"钟国hyung要我向你说，对不起。"

没有用的，心已经受伤了。

"比玫瑰花更漂亮的智孝nuna，别再错过了，放手一搏吧。"宋仲基满嘴花言巧语，让宋智孝稍微放松下来。

"我…"宋智孝没把话说完，就被带到小剧院前。

"进去吧！Oni，与其拖泥带水的关系，倒不如爽快地找到你想要的答案。"Lizzy握着宋智孝的手，说出来的话让宋智孝一下子清醒过来。宋智孝对Lizzy道谢后，掀开黑色的布帘走进去。

他看见走进来的宋智孝，微笑了，转过头把注意力放到眼前的键盘上。修长的手指飞奔在黑白相衬的琴键上，被实上压力的琴键发出了悦耳的音乐。他选择弹奏了，"一个男人"。"一个女人"是宋智孝送给金钟国的离别礼物，当然要以这首歌作为回礼，作为终结荒唐的最后一曲。

宋智孝走进剧院，漆黑的四周使被灯光打着的金钟国更加耀眼，引人注目。他弹奏着那首熟悉的歌曲，"一个男人"，穿上合身的黑色西装格外好看。金钟国没有看过来，专心地唱着歌。这是宋智孝第一次听见现场版，心竟然没有理由加速。宋智孝紧张得抓着白色的裙角，用着相当缓慢的速度前进。纵使她已经开始不知所措，她的眼睛却未曾离开过在台上的他。

歌曲结束，宋智孝也停在原地了。金钟国拿起放在角落的花，快速得走下台，站在僵硬在原地的宋智孝。

"你知道吗？其实，我们有粉丝的！画册里的所有照片都是他们从running man的影片截下来，然后做了好多好多分析。原来，有人看见我们的可能性，有人静静地祝福我们。"

金钟国把宋智孝手里的7朵玫瑰放进自己的101朵香槟玫瑰中间，大大的花束被金钟国捧着。

"每一朵玫瑰都有各自的花语。红玫瑰代表热情真爱。白玫瑰代表纯洁的爱情，我足以与你相配。粉红玫瑰代表铭记于心，喜欢你那灿烂的笑容。蓝玫瑰代表独一无二，敦厚善良。黄玫瑰代表嫉妒道歉。橙玫瑰代表献给你一份神秘的爱情。紫玫瑰代表珍贵独特，浪漫真情。香槟玫瑰的花语是我只钟情于你。108朵代表着…这个先不告诉你。"

金钟国把所有的花语记下来，因为这些花语都是他想说的话。

"钟国oppa…"

"智孝，这个给你。"金钟国的笑容，孩子气的笑容，让宋智孝也笑了。

"谢谢你。"花束很大，使空气弥漫着甜蜜的花香。

"智孝啊…"

"嗯？"宋智孝看着金钟国，又开始紧张了。到底在紧张什么，她也不知道。

几秒钟的寂静，在金钟国的深呼吸下打破了。

"嫁给我吧！"

金钟国单膝跪下，抬起头看着宋智孝。

像电影一样的浪漫情节，在宋智孝眼里被放慢十倍的动作，有什么不妥的地方。对了，金钟国手里没有求婚必备的婚戒，除了来来往往的空气什么都没有。

"不要！"

宋智孝狠狠地把花丢到金钟国身上。

"我才不要一个狠心地说没有喜欢我，又无端端离开了我的人。我讨厌你，讨厌你一回来就像没什么事发生过一样，对我很好，对我细心。你说你不喜欢我，却又像以前对我温柔体贴。我不要！我不要！我才不要再一次承受你会莫名其妙离开的结局！"

宋智孝转过身，奋力地往出口处跑，不过被金钟国从背后抱住了。她没有哭，很奇怪的。

"对不起。对不起。对不起。我有我的理由，伤害了你，对不起。"金钟国像是哄小孩子一样，温柔得直噬心房。

"而且，求婚竟然没有戒指。"这句话说得很小声，不过靠着她的金钟国当然听见。

"有的，有戒指。不过，智孝啊，你一定要原谅我。"金钟国抬起靠在宋智孝头上的头，从她背后撕下什么东西。声音很熟悉，像是平常都在做的。

"理由。"宋智孝听见他的道歉，竟然就这样爽快地原谅了。

"因为你是我的。"金钟国预先退后三步。

"智孝，可以看过来一下吗？"

"什么？金钟国！"

自己居然带了一个这么可怕的姓名牌一整天，宋智孝完全接受不了这个可怕的真想。名字牌上写着："金钟国的宋智孝 "！而且，从金钟国手上突然出现的戒指看来，自己带着这个求婚戒指一整天，身为王牌的她竟然毫不知情。

"不是，不是，是光洙放上去的。"李光洙，你就先帮你哥挡一挡吧！

"这可怕的想法，肯定是你想的吧！"

"不是，是东勋…和我一起想的。"后面的话说得很小声，不过宋智孝还是听得一清二楚。

"金钟国！"宋智孝气冲冲地跑上去，想要把他毒打一顿，以泄心头之气。她不恨，反而莫名其妙地开心。

"智孝，谢谢你回来了。"金钟国把冲过来的宋智孝搂在怀里，不理会她的挣扎。

"姓名牌？"宋智孝伸到金钟国背后的手摸到了一个姓名牌。

宋智孝的金钟国

"你是我的，可是我不是你的。"名字牌背后贴着一枚银色的钻戒。

"好吧。你是金钟国的千成林。"

金钟国放开宋智孝，再一次单膝跪下。这一次，手里握着一枚戒指。

"金钟国的千成林，你愿意嫁给我吗？"

"不要。"宋智孝还是拒绝了，开玩笑的。

"没办法了，智孝，我们一定要结婚。你看，你的姓名牌已经扑光了，所以说，你非得嫁给我不可。"

"钟国oppa，你想得真周到。"

"当然！要不然你像现在一样一直拒绝我，那我不是失去了这么可爱的千成林，不值得。"

他们大笑起来，无厘头的。又突然安静下来，望着彼此。

"智孝，嫁给我吧！"金钟国温柔地问。

"好啊。"宋智孝温柔地答。

"我爱你，智孝。"

"钟国oppa，我也爱你。"


End file.
